Blood Moon
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Bella was found by someone but it wasn't Sam. Deucalion finds Bella and gives her the bite. What will happen when Bella is placed in the same place as Boyd & Cora? Will Derek be able to stop their rampage? **Derek/Bella/Scott**
1. Chapter 1 - Werepire?

**Chapter 1**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Forks, Washington – 12 Hours After Edward's Departure*~)**

Deucalion ran through the woods in his wolf form looking for something to eat. He didn't wish to go into town to find something because of the fact that Derek or Peter would find him. It was almost time for the full moon and then his plan would be put into action. A smile spread across his face as he ran. Only in his wolf form did he have his eyesight. As he ran he could smell that vampires had been in the area. Deucalion snarled at the thought of vampires so close to the place he was hiding. The vampire royalty were searching for him because of the fact he tried to kill one of the leaders. The short blonde haired freak should have kept his mouth shut or he wouldn't have attacked. Stopping, Deucalion sniffed the air trying to find his next meal.

Other scents of shifters floated by but he ignored them. They were also wolves thus he had no problem. He picked through the scents until he caught one that didn't belong in the forest. Dragon Lilies, strawberries and cream. Without a second thought, Deucalion sprinted towards the scent wanting to find who it belonged to or what it belonged to. He could see foot steps that looked like they belonged to a girl no older then 17 or 18. He growled when a vampire scent was mixed in with the scent of the girl. Pushing himself faster, Deucalion ran through Forks forest trying to find what he was smelling. His wolf side wanted to find the scent and make sure the scent was safe. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to make sure the person that went along with the scent of Dragon lilies and strawberries and cream was safe.

It took no time for Deucalion to arrive in a small cleared area where a tree had fallen. He moved soundlessly as he heard the whisper of sad words.

"He's gone... he left...never loved me..." Deucalion's cold heart broke for the girl. She curled tighter into herself as she subconsciously knew he was there.

"What are you doing out here little one?" His gruff voice caused the young woman to whimper. "I will not hurt you." His eyes were then drawn to a bite mark on her wrist. "Of course it seems you were already hurt."

He picked up the wrist where the vampire bite mark was and opened his mouth to sink his fangs in. As soon as his fangs sunk into the skin, Deucalion could taste that part of her did transform into a vampire but it wasn't enough for anyone to notice. He pulled back and licked the wound. His eyes taking in the hollow look on her face as her eyes were opened but not seeing. When a twig snapped, Deucalion was up and crouched in front of the girl snarling at the giant wolf that was standing behind him looking from him to the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked the wolf knowing full well that this was not an ordinary wolf but a shape shifter.

_My name is Sam and I've come for the girl._ The wolves head nodded to Bella. _Her name is Isabella Swan and she's the daughter of a friend. Her father is worried sick. She's been missing for almost 13 hours._

"To bad, she is now part of my pack." Deucalion snarled louder as his eyes flashed a brighter red, causing Sam to dropped to his belly. "Tell her father what ever you wish but Isabella Swan is now a werewolf."

With that Deucalion scooped up Isabella and ran back to Beacon Hills, leaving a very upset Sam standing there, snarling.

_How dare he?_ Sam snarled inside his mind as he turned back to the Rez. _Paul, we have a problem. Bella's a werewolf._

******(~*****_Scene Change*~)_**

Deucalion ran as far as he could before he stopped and let his precious cargo down on the ground. Her heart was beating fast and her skin was hot to the touch. He could tell that in a few minutes if the bite took or not. Sniffing her -Isabella-, Deucalion could tell that she was what history called a werepire. Part vampire part werewolf. He smirked knowing that her first full moon would be tomorrow night. He could only guess what Derek's look would be like when he comes and finds not only his sister but a werepire, that is even more deadly. The only thing now was to get her to work for him. If he had to place her with Cora and Boyd, then so be it but he would get Derek Hale out of the way.

_One way or another. _Deucalion smiled when Isabella's heart rate returned to normal but just a tad bit slower. He knew that it was because of the vampire 'blood', aka venom, that had changed her. He wondered if the vampire was still alive because Deucalion would love to thank him also the vampire that pulled the venom out without killing the girl. As Isabella opened her eyes, Deucalion returned to his normal form, thankful that unlike the shifters, werewolves kept their clothes even if it was slightly ripped in places. He watched as she girl stood and looked around then at herself. Her hair was pitch black and Deucalion could tell her eyes were purple.

The color of royalty.

"Hello my dear." He called to her as his hands were crossed in front of her. He couldn't see her now but he remembered from when he was in his wolf form. "My name is Deucalion and I gave you a gift along with whoever gave you that bite mark on your wrist." Deucalion nodded to her right wrist.

Bella's eyes widen as she looked at herself. Her skin was paler, stronger but also gave when she touched it or a rock touched it. In the back of her mind she wondered if she sparkled in the sun light like Edward. Just as his name rang through her head, Bella collapsed to the ground, werepire or not, in a sobbing heap. Deucalion sighed as he moved over, scooping her up. He knew right now that she would be no good until after her little sob fest. Deciding against his better judgment, Deucalion would place Miss Isabella Swan inside with Cora and Boyd. Maybe they could talk some sense into the girl before tomorrow night. Deucalion was so wrapped up in Bella that he didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes watching him as he ran back to Beacon Hills.

Smirking, the male stepped out into the moonlight. Peter Hale was rather intrigued with the girl Deucalion now had. Peter knew that Deucalion thought having a werepire in his grasp would help things but when the next full moon rose, it would be a blood moon. There was only one every 2 million years and Deucalion's little surprise will most likely backfire. Peter followed Deucalion to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt anyone else, not that Peter would have intervened. Peter would have only saved the person if they could have been saved but the only human that Deucalion ran across did have a difference about her. Peter wondered if the tales of a supernatural Siren was true.

******(~*Bella's Pov – 4 Hours Later – Unknown Place*~)**

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed kicking and screaming the male that had me. "Wait til I get loose, I'll make you regret taking me!"

The male chuckled as he tossed me to the ground in a cellar looking place. "Be quiet or I will have to get upset." I could tell he was blind but what ever he turned into wasn't blind. "I truly hated having to tie you up but you kept trying to run." He smiled as though this was completely normal.

"What do you have there, Deucalion?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair asked. "She doesn't smell like a werewolf." She was sniffing the air.

I looked her over and noticed she had no shoes on along with some gnarly toenails. "Well it looks like you need a pedi." I sneered as I looked this bitch in the eyes. "What? Pedicurist didn't do it right and you killed her?" I tilted my head to the side.

The girl snarled as she went to leap but Deucalion stopped her but growling. "Kali, leave her." He snapped as his eyes turned red then went back to the milky color. "Aiden, Ethan take our guest to her new courtiers that holds the other two." Deucalion turned and walked away. "With her along with the other two, we will have the element of surprise."

"Of course, Deucalion." Aiden answered as he turned to me. I then realized that Aiden and Ethan were twins. I snarled and both of their eyes flashed red. "Calm down, girl. We're not gonna hurt ya. Cora and Boyd, on the other hand." He shrugged as his brother frowned behind him.

"Let's hurry." Ethan said, I realized he was the shorter of the two. "We need to get to school before anything is suspected." His eyes snapped to his twins.

Aiden nodded as he came over and grabbed my cuffs. I started to fight but when the other dug his nails into the back of my neck I just relaxed and whimpered because of the pain. I saw that Ethan picked me up, following after Aiden as we walked down a hallway. I couldn't see clearly because of the fact I could barely see, everything was blurry. I could hear a door opening and then growling. I stiffened as I was slung into the room, landed on the cold floor as the cuffs came off. I could smell two different smells but I tried to ignore the pain ripping through my head. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I snarled and leaped backwards ending up in a corner. A young girl stood in front of me with a darker skinned male. The girl had her hands in front of her as she stood in front of the dark skinned male.

"We wont hurt you." The girl said as she took a step forward. "My name is Cora and this is Boyd." She pointed to the dark skinned boy. "My brother Derek is coming for Boyd since he is in my brothers pack. We'll can take you with us when they come. Do you know what you are?" I could tell she was use to this life.

I nodded. "Werepire." I whispered and she stiffened. "Whatever that is." I said rolling my eyes sitting down, rubbing the bite mark on my wrist.

"You were bitten by a vampire and didn't turn?" The girl, Cora, whispered sounding shocked, her hands covering her mouth. Her dark blue eyes **(Guessing)** were wide in shock.

I frowned as I closed my eyes. "I was bitten and the venom was injected but another vampire sucked the venom out." I opened my eyes and looked out the small window that was in the room. "Have either of you tried to call your...um...Pack?" I turned to see that Cora slumped against the wall and Boyd looked lost.

"My brother believes me to be dead." Cora whispered, her head bowed and eyes hidden. "If I howl then they will believe it's a trap. I believe that Derek and some of his friends will be coming tonight. Plus we cant transform into our werewolf side." Her eyes came up to mine. "Will you side with Deucalion or with my brother?"

I sat down and thought for a moment. I didn't know anyone here and this Deucalion had kidnapped me from my home. Sighing, I did the only thing I knew I could.

"I don't know. First, I'll help to find a way out but I don't know any of you. I will need to see for myself who the good guys are and who are the bad." I opened my eyes and saw them stiffen but nod. "What's the matter?" I asked feeling that they were worried.

"Do you know anything about being a werepire?" Cora asked and I saw Boyd perked up at this.

_Was Boyd also knew to the werewolf bit? _I couldn't help but think. "No." I answered rather sternly. "I have no idea what I am or how I came to be a werepire." I snorted and Boyd growled. "I just barely know vampire exist." I could feel my anger getting to me.

"Don't talk to her like that." His eyes narrowed as he jumped to his feet but I could see that something was wrong. "We're in the same boat as you." I could see that he was on the edge of losing control.

"As much as I would like to heard about werepires, I think I should find a way out of here." I stood brushing off my clothes. "Have you tried to shift or phase?" I turned around in a circle trying to find a weakness in the small chamber that was holding us.

"We cant." Cora answered. "The cell is made with something that stops the moon's rays from reaching us. As soon as my brother get's here, Derek will be sentenced to death because he would rather die then hurt one of his pack members. Boyd and myself haven't phased in over three months. We'll be nothing more then animals when we phase next."

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Derek's Loft – Pack Meeting*~)**

Derek, Scott, Allison, Issac, Stiles and Lydia were all standing around trying to figure out what to do. Derek had his hands propped up on the table in front of him as he went over every place in Beacon Hills. No one had a clue as to where Deucalion was holding Boyd and possibly Erica.

"What if we blow a wall out and try and get them out that way?" Allison asked pointing to the outside cell wall where they believed Boyd and Erica to be.

"Do you want to kill them?" Scott snarl as his eyes went to Issac and Allison. He hated the fact that they were getting rather cozy in each others company. "We need to get in and out without detection." His eyes snapped to Derek.

Derek nodded standing, crossing his arms. "Scott's right we need to get in and out undetected." His brow furrowed as he noticed his uncle was now here to be found. "Where's Peter?"

Everyone perked up at the mention of a MIA Peter Hale. Just as Derek was getting ready to panic, Peter walked through the door with a shit eating grin that said he knew something they didn't. He sauntered over and chuckled when Lydia stiffened next to Stiles. Scott growled along with Derek.

"Where have you been?" Derek snapped his eyes flashing red. "You didn't tell me you were going anywhere." His uncle couldn't go as he pleased because the last time he went a 'little' crazy.

"I went out to hunt and was rather glad I did." Peter walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Guess who I ran into?" He smiled turning leaning against the counter.

"Just tell us!" Stiles yelled as his eyes were on the Beta wolf.

"Watch it human." Peter snapped, straightening. "I saw Deucalion running north and decided to follow. I thought he was on a hunting trip when he came across a girl in the middle of the woods." He took a swig of his beer, before he continued. "I believed him to just want to kill the girl but for some reason he bit her." That earned a gasp from everyone in the room.

"He just found a girl and bit her giving her the 'curse' or gift, which ever you see it." His eyes went to Scott, who was slowly coming into having been bitten.

"Yes." Peter nodded walking over and taking a seat in the joining living room. "But that's not the best part." His eyes were dancing in amusement.

Derek snarled as he stepped closer. "Then what is?" He was in no mood to play games. "We don't have all day. The full moon is tonight and we don't know how long we have left." For some reason his wolf was antsy.

Peter chuckled as he tilted his head and flashed his eyes once. "Werepire." That one word caused Derek to stop in his tracks.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok I am just starting to watch Teen wolf again and wanted to see what my readers would think about a Twilight and Teen Wolf crossover. So what do you think? Do ya like it? Want more? Change it? Also I would like to tell you I will be guessing on Season 4 and that is sucks it wont be back on til Jan 6****th**** or 7****th****. Ok til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blood Moon

**Chapter 2**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

**_Human Sides' thoughts_**

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Derek's Pov – 1 Hr Til Full Moon – Derek's Loft*~)**

_Werepire!?_ I had only heard stories about them.

My wolf snarled. **_She will be a danger to pack!_**

_Calm down. _I told him calmly. _I know she will be a danger._

I believed that werepire's were things of fairy tails because of the fact, the vampire royalty stopped vampires from feeding on human and removing the venom because of the suspicions they were getting. Not to mention the humans that were bit by a vampire were suddenly turned or killed when a werewolf bit them. Having a werepire around was either a good thing or a bad thing. I looked at Peter and could tell that he was keeping something to himself. I frowned crossing my arms. I would find out what he was hiding but first things first.

"Are you sure?" I asked completely shocked that Deucalion would have found a human that was bitten and not turned.

"Of course, Derek." Peter turned his eyes to me and I felt like he knew something we didn't. "I saw the bite mark on her wrist and watched as Deucalion sunk his teeth into her. She turned into a werepire within a few minutes." He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled a beer out.

"What's a werepire?" Scott asked as he stood by Stiles. "I know what a werewolf is and a vampire but werepire?" His arms were crossed over his chest and I could see the tint of red in his eyes. Scott was close to becoming an Alpha.

"A werepire is a human that is bitten by a vampire, injected with the vampire's venom, then another vampire sucks the venom out." Peter started to explain as he looked around the room. "Then that human is bitten by a werewolf over the same spot that the vampire bit. Very few make it through the werewolf bite much less having both bites."

**_How could she have survived the transformation then?_** My wolf asked but I ignored him for the time being.

"Are they dangerous?" Lydia popped up by Stiles. "We have enough trouble with the Alpha pack and the Darach but now we have to deal with a werepire."

"Should I call my dad on this one?" Allison asked trying to bring something to the table. I could tell she cared for Scott but I believe that Issac is her mate. "He may have some things on werepires'." She looked at me knowing I was alpha. I also didn't miss the pissed look that crossed Peter's face.

"First things first." I straightened as I looked around the room. "We need to get Boyd, Erica and the 'werepire' girl away from Deucalion then we can figure out what to do with her." I looked at Scott. "If they are able to control themselves, they are great at fighting because they have the speed of vampires but strength of werewolves."

Scott nodded in understanding. "If she's on our side, then we might have a chance." His eyes moved to Stiles. "Why don't you and Lydia check the internet about the material's that the cells that's holding Erica, Boyd and the girl? We need to know if Allison's explosives will work or if we need something stronger."

"Scott and myself are going to Deucalion's hideout to try and find where the cell is. Issac and Allison will met us there after they talk to Chris." I stepped forward. "Stiles call Scott's phone when you have something. Peter stay here and make sure that things go according to plan." I narrowed my eyes at the beta, knowing he was up to something.

"Yes, Alpha." Peter growled lightly as he turned and headed to his 'room'. My gym.

I shook my head as I turned to the others. "Let's go. We only have a couple of minutes before the full moon is up." I headed to the door when I heard Stiles call after us.

**_Werepire will be even more dangerous to the pack._** My wolf snarled at me.

_We'll protect them. _I promised him. _All of them even the girl. She never asked for this life. Deucalion forced it on her. _My wolf just snorted as he sat back waiting.

"Isn't tonight the Blood Moon?" Everyone stopped and I could feel my wolf rattle in his cage.

"Yeah?" Scott frowned looking at me. "What's the matter?"

My eyes snapped to Scott's as I realized what this meant. "Blood Moons are rare but during that time, Werepire's are known to go crazy like a werewolf on a full moon. Not only will we have two crazy beta's but a crazy new werepire to deal with. Silver, mountain ash along with anything else that would harm a werewolf wont work on a werepire. They were immune to both fire, vampire's weakness. They are truly immortal." I shivered in knowing that someone was going to die tonight.

"I need to call my dad." Allison whispered looking at Scott then to me. "He might know something that could help slow her down."

I nodded knowing it would be for the best. Even though I didn't trust Chris Argent, he proved himself when his sister showed her true colors. I was shocked that he was going to shoot her but then again Peter always did have perfect timing.

"Call him and let him in on what's happening." I said as I moved to the mustang.

Scott was following me as Issac went with Allison. I was shocked that Scott didn't want to go with Allison but then again they were having some troubles. As soon as Scott was in and had the door shut, I took off throwing rocks behind me as I drove. I kept my eyes and ears open as I drove but I noticed that the sun was falling fast. Scott kept his eyes away from the sky, a little trick I taught him when he first transformed. I just hoped that Boyd, The werepire girl and Erica were alright.

******(~*Bella's Pov – 10 Mins Til Blood Moon – Cell With Cora & Boyd*~)**

I was sitting in one of the corners while Cora and Boyd sat with their backs to the window. I could tell that something was wrong because every now and then, Boyd or Cora would let out a loud snarl. I could also feel something trying to surface inside of me. In a way, it was frightening but then again, I was curious about what would happen if I did let the 'animal' side go and have it's way. I just hoped that Cora's brother would get here but I could already feel that the moon was rising. I shivered as I heard two snarls, much louder then before. I had bowed my head, giving them a sense of privacy, but as soon as I heard them move and two loud snarls echoed through out the chamber, my head snapped up and I found that Boyd and Cora were looking out the window to the moon that had risen.

"Cora?" I asked as I took a step forward but I caught the sight of the light red moon out of the corner of my eye.

Everything happened in slow motion as I turned to the window, a blast happened and the wall was completely gone. I covered my face as I felt debris start falling from the ceiling. I could hear snarling, snapping and sudden rush of cold air but I could tell if I opened my eyes, all hell would break loose. I would finally lose the battle I was having with myself. I did the only thing I could do and that was yell for Cora's brother to run. I had hear the twins talking about using Cora and Boyd to kill Derek. Why I didn't know but it didn't sit right with me.

"Derek!" I screamed with my eyes closed as I knelt on the ground. "If you're here, you need to leave! It's a trap! Cora and Boyd are meant to kill you!"

I had stumbled out the small hole, that was blasted into the side of the chamber, we were being held in. Just as I went to stand, I was slammed into by something rock hard. The impact forced me to open my eyes. Before my eyes were drawn to the red moon, I saw greenish red eyes staring back at me. That's when it was like someone else moved my head and I was suddenly staring at the red moon. I could feel the animal inside me start growling as the male moved away. His scent lingered all around as I started to breath having and trembling.

_What's going on?_ I couldn't help but yell inside my head since it seemed my mouth wouldn't work. I could feel the blood lust rising along with the need to kill. _I never wanted to feel like this. Is this what Edward felt? Or Jasper? Is this the reason they didn't want to change me?_

That's when I heard my animal side for the first time. ******_Blood, red sweet delicious._** It purred in delight. ******_Take what you need. You are the predators predator. Why should you hide who you are? _**

_Because I don't want to be an animal! _I screamed at the animal inside of me. _Why should I give them the satisfaction of knowing they turned me into a killer after they left? I'm better then Edward or the Cullen's! I will not be a monster like them!_

******_If you believe them to be animals,_** my animal side purred. ******_I can show you animal. Sit back and enjoy the show._** She chuckled as I could feel my control slipping as the moon kept staring back at me.

I clenched my fist tight as I heard all movement around me stop. All fighting, snarling, snapping, growling, everything stopped and I could feel all eyes on me. I could tell my body was changing but I couldn't look away from the darkening red moon. I had no clue that it was my vision that was darkening not the moon until it was to late. I was suddenly shoved back into cage where I watched things happening like a movie. The only thing I could do was pray I didn't kill anyone.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Bella Transformed – Blood Moon Has Risen*~)**

Cora and Boyd froze when they felt a much greater power be unleashed. Derek, Scott and Issac were also froze in their places because of the girl that the power was coming from. A purple haze slowly appeared around the girl kneeling on one knee while her hands were clenched as she hunched over. Her midnight black hair with royal blue highlights was covering her face as she started to tremble. Derek and Scott were standing side by side as Issac stayed next to Allison, who seemed to be the only one unaffected by what ever spell took a hold of the wolves. When Bella threw her head back and howled to the blood red moon, Cora and Boyd followed as they threw their heads back and howled. Derek snapped his attention back to Cora trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He had always believed that Cora was killed in the fire yet here she stood, unharmed.

Bella turned her violet eyes to Scott and Derek, causing them to stop breathing as they gazed into those haunting voilet eyes. Allison could tell that something was wrong and decided to do something she knew would most likely be a grave mistake. Bending down, she brushed the mountain ash away from where the wolves were fighting and stood, walking over in the line of sight of the black haired girl. She frowned when she thought she recognized her but then again she may have seen her in passing somewhere.

"OVER HERE!" Allison screamed as she started to jump, waving her hands to the two wolves and werepire. "There's an opening over here!"

Bella stopped when Cora and Boyd bolted to where the human was standing. Snarling, Bella moved quicker then them, appearing in front of them and placing a purple shield around the three of them. It caused Allison to be thrown backwards. As Allison went flying, Issac was snapped out of his trance as he ran to catch her before she hit the ground. Scott and Derek snarled, eyes flashing, as they stepped forward. Bella snarled as she crouched in front of her betas and tilted her head to the side. She would protect her two betas because they were in her pack not the two males in front of her. She could smell that the one with green eyed werewolf was already an Alpha but the one with brown eyed werewolf, was slowly becoming an Alpha. He intrigued her as much as the green eyed werewolf did.

Smirking, Bella tilted her head to the other side and snarled snapping her teeth at the two of them, then turning and running into the woods that were behind them. She was thirsty and needed to feed. She also knew that her betas wanted to play a little bit. Derek, Scott, Allison and Issac stood there for a moment until it hit the boys what Allison did. Scott rounded on Allison his eyes flashing yellow as he stalked over to her. Issac jumped in front of her as Derek rushed to grab Scott's shoulders. Scott was snarling loudly as he tried to get to Allison and it wasn't until Issac took her out of his line of sight did Scott calm down. Derek finally released his friends shoulders and stood in front of Scott with a worried look on his face. He pushed those thoughts aside when he snarling and a couple of young kids scream.

"While I would like to know what just happened, we have two beta's following a werepire that is newly transformed." Derek told Scott as he looked around not seeing Issac or Allison. "Why don't we follow their scents? While you call Stiles and tell him what happened. And try to keep a level head."

Scott nodded not knowing why he acted that way other then that the blood moon was effecting him just like any other full moon. Pulling out his phone, he dreaded the phone call to Stiles but knew it was needed. They didn't have a way to stop the girl, Bella, but they would find out what was so different about her.

Scott wondered if he was the only one that noticed how she smelled like strawberries and cream or was it just him.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok ok ok, here is the next chapter. I guess my readers are very happy with the way things are going. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint either. Now what do you think? Will they be able to stop Bella, Cora and Boyd? Stay tuned until the next chapter. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3 – Blood, Death & School?

**Chapter 3 **

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Roaming Beacon Hills Woods – 11:00 PM*~)**

Bella, Cora and Boyd were running through the woods. Bella's animal side was out and fully aware of what was going on. When Bella stopped and sniffed the air, she scented two young children in the woods. Boyd and Cora took off towards the scents causing Bella's animal to snarl and dart after them. As soon as the two beta's were in her sight, she placed a shield around them causing them to stop in their tracks. They were about 5 feet from the children. While she wanted blood, Bella's animal side would not hurt children. That was something she could not do. She hissed and snapped at the two beta's causing them to turn to her. She flashed her eyes a darker violet as she moved her head, telling them where to go. Both beta's snarled at her but Bella's animal wasn't going for them being unruly.

**"Food."** Cora snarled crouching baring her teeth.

Bella hissed and straightened, her hands flexing into claws. **"Pups."** She turned her violet eyes to the children. **"Food elsewhere."**

**"No."** Cora hissed as she launched herself at Bella.

Bella's animal snarled as she moved quickly and slammed her fist into the beta's stomach. Cora was bent over her wrist when Scott and Derek appeared. Boyd snarled crouching in front of the two fighting females. The children were under a shield, made of a purple haze. Bella threw Cora away from her as she snarled louder then before. Cora was forced to the ground by the growl. As Bella turned her eyes to Derek and Scott, Issac came out of the woods to the north. Her eyes snapped to the new wolf and hissed. She then darted away from the three wolves with Cora and Boyd behind her. Scott, Derek and Issac were stunned at the display.

"Issac, take the kids back to their home." Derek ordered as he rolled his shoulders, taking off his jacket. "Scott and I will be going for the three of them. We need to make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

Scott nodded as he looked at Issac. "We'll take them to the school." He turned his eyes back in the direction they took. "Tell Allison to pour mountain ash around the school to keep them in. Derek and I will take care of them."

"Be careful." Issac told them as he watched Derek and Scott disappear.

Issac quickly took the children home then went to Allison's house and grabbed her. They needed to get to the school to make sure that no one was there. If they were locking Derek and Scott in with two beta's and a werepire, they didn't need any other casualties.

******_(~*Scene Change*~)_**

Derek and Scott were running through the woods trying to catch the scent of the beta's and werepire when they heard a scream. Stopping, Derek sniffed the air and smelled Bella, Cora and Boyd scents. Derek didn't even look at Scott as he took off towards a camping area. Scott didn't need to be told what to do as he followed Derek. He could smell the scent of blood that was in the air. As both boys ran, they could hear screaming and gargling of someone dying. Scott and Derek pushed themselves faster in hopes that they could stop whoever it was from killing people. When they busted through the trees, into the campground, Bella had a mans body at her feet while Cora and Boyd were going to town on another couple not far from her. There were about five bodies total.

"Why did you kill them?" Scott snarled as he stepped forward. "You didn't have to kill them. What did they do to you?!" His eyes flashed golden then red then back to golden.

Bella smirked as she licked the blood of her fingers. **_"Payback."_ **Her eyes were locked on both Scott's and Derek's. _**"Vampires that did this will see. Come running to help."** _

"So you're doing this to get them back." Derek stepped up next to Scott. "Why not go directly after them? You didn't have to kill these humans."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. Blood was running down her chin as she laughed. _**"They hide good."** _She snarled and snapped looking at them.**_ "Want them to come to me. Also had to feed."_** Bella looked at the male at her feet.

"There are other ways." Derek walked a little closer. Boyd and Cora were at her side in an instant. "Why are they following you?"

_**"I Alpha."**_ Bella's animal side hissed, snapping her teeth. **_"They betas."_**

"Let us help you." Scott said as he stood next to Derek. "If you want revenge that bad, then let us help you."

_Please let them!_ Bella screamed to her animal side. _I don't want to kill anymore! I know we can be an animal but that is enough. We're not killers!_

**_Silence!_** Bella's animal side snapped at her. **_I am not completely heartless. I let pups live, did I not?_**

_But the man and his family!?_ Bella pleaded. _They did nothing wrong._

Bella's animal snarled as she ignored her human half. She was watching the two male werewolves in front of her and realized they were trying to get on either side of her and her pack. Bella snapped her teeth at them as she looked at the beta's. They were waiting for her to give them the ok to attack. Nodding her head, Cora and Boyd went after Scott while Bella's animal side turned to Derek with a smirk on her face.

_**"No."**_ Bella's animal side snarled as she lunged.

Derek growled seeing that there was no talking to this girls animal side. Transforming, Derek moved to the side as Bella swiped her claws towards his middle. Derek was able to move back but her claws nicked his skin under his shirt, causing a thin line of blood to form. Derek snarled louder as he lunged and took a couple of swipes of his own. Where the first missed it's target, the second hit where he aimed. Bella's right arm was now bleed from four deep gashes. Bella's animal moved back slightly as her eyes narrowed at the male that slashed her arm. Just as she went to lunge, Scott's phone started ringing. It was the signal they needed as Derek and Scott took off towards the school. Both boys were rather glad that Allison called when she did because Scott was losing to Cora and Boyd. Derek wasn't fairing as bad but he realized that the werepire was a lot better at fighting then he first thought.

******(~*Bella's Pov – Stuck Inside Her Mind – 12:00 AM*~)**

Watching as my animal side started fighting Derek, Cora's brother, I was hypnotized as he moved and dodged my swings. When my animal side sniffed the air, I caught the scents of the males blood. The one with green eyes had a scent of the woods but also of leather, blood and Old Spice. The other male, the one with brown eyes, had the scent of rain and honeysuckle but there was something else that called to me. Apple pie. He smelled like grandma's Swans apple pies. I was now rattling the cage bars because I didn't want either of the males to get hurt. Something about them were calling to me and for some reason, Edward was a fleeting memory. The pain I felt when he left was replaced with a pull. Two in fact that were pulling me to Cora's brother, Derek and the browned eyed boy.

**_They are our mates._** I heard my animal side tell me as I realized we were running through the woods. **_The pull is the mating pull._**

I could hear my heart stuttered at the thought of having two mates. _But Edward was our mate._ I could feel a slight bit of pain coming back at remembering he left. _How could our mate leave us?_

I heard myself snarl. **_He was not our mate._** My animal side hissed loudly that I could hear myself hiss. _**Why do you think he left? He knew along with the other vampires. They used us.** _

_No! _I argued. _Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't do that. Rosalie might but I don't know about Jasper. He didn't seem like the type._ I couldn't believe that they were all in on leaving me.

**_Wake up._** She hissed angrily. **_They used us for their entertainment. When the seer sees this, they will come running. That is when we will strike._** She showed me taking out everyone in the Cullen family. I was brought back to the present when I realized we stopped in front of a high school.

_Is anyone there?_ I asked wondering if she would even talk to me. _Why cant we just work together? _I was suddenly feeling as though it would be easier to work with her then against her.

**_We can._** She said as if she knew all along. **_You needed to be showed. No longer the weak human as before._**

I could suddenly feel myself being let go and when I tried to move my hands and arms, I was in control. I blinked a couple of times and realized that Cora and Boyd were waiting for me to give them something to do.

"Let's go." I growled gruffly as I made my way into the school.

I wondered if the boys, my mates, had a plan thus the reason they brought us here. Cora and Boyd snarled as they followed and I could tell that something was around the school. A white powdery stuff was all around the school except for where we walked through. When I was hit with another scent, I stopped and snarled. It was the same girl from the chamber we were being kept in. What ever she moved to let us out, she placed around the school to keep us in. I spun and went to leap but was thrown backwards. I landed in a crouch wondering how they stopped me from passing through. That's when I heard snarling and a door being busted down. Turning, I saw that Boyd and Cora were in the school with my mates. I snarled loudly as I rushed into the school, following the scents of my beta's and my mates. It didn't take long before I reached a red door with the brown eyed boy standing in front of it.

I snarled as I stalked forward, causing the boy to spin and crouch. "Move." I hissed in warning but the boy didn't move. "Move or I will move you."

"No." The boy snarled back his eyes flashing yellow. "We cant let Boyd and the other girl out before the sun rises."

"Then open the door and I will go in." I growled moving closer, getting a whiff of his scent once again. "They will kill him." I could tell I was still transformed because the boy looked weary.

I heard a howl which spurred me into action. I shoved the boy out of my way, mate or not, and rushed into the room. Hearing the door behind me shut, I snarled loudly as I stalked through the hallways and found where Boyd and Cora went to. As soon as I approached them, they turned and snapped their teeth at me. Derek was slumped against the wall, his stomach tore to shreds. I could barley hear his heart beat. Seeing him like this caused my animal side to want loose again. Something snapped, when I saw that Boyd was moving slowly to the right while Cora was moving to the left. If they wanted a fight, I would give it to them.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – High School Boiler Room – 12:50 AM*~)**

As Derek lay bleeding over to the side, Cora and Boyd circled Bella. Her violet eyes were taking them in as they passed in front of her. A purple haze covered the injured Derek in case one of them decided to go back to finish what they started. Scott had came in after shutting the door behind him and followed Bella's scent as he searched. When he spotted Derek, Scott rushed over ignoring the purple haze and stopped only when he was beside the alpha. Cora and Boyd seen the other beta enter but they knew this girl in front of them was more deadly then the two on the other side.

As Bella's eyes landed on both Derek and Scott, a roar echoed through out the boiler room causing the three beta's and one alpha to tremble in fear. Without letting Cora or Boyd time to recover, she launched herself at Boyd first taking him out with one hit to the back of the neck. He was out before he hit the ground. Turning when she felt claws down her back, Bella found that Cora had attacked her while she attacked Boyd. Snarling and showing her fangs, Bella snapped her teeth before she lunged at Cora. Bella didn't want to kill her beta's but if she had to, to keep her mates alive, then she would. Bella ducked when Cora swung a clawed hand towards her face, and kicked the girl's legs out from under her. Bella straddled Cora in a blink of an eye, with her claws digging into Cora's neck. With the movement of the air, Bella's hand shot out and grabbed Boyd by the throat, digging her nails into his skin.

"Don't kill 'em." Derek choked out as he tried to stay in the land of the conscious.

"Didn't plan on it." Bella snapped at the Blood Moon's rays started to dwindle. "Now if the boy will come over her and grab Boyd, I wont have to kill him. I got Cora." She hissed as she glanced away from Cora to Scott.

Just as Bella's eyes met Scott's then Derek's, Cora made her move. Bringing her clawed hand back, Cora shoved it through Bella's stomach, up to her elbow. Scott moved like lightening as he rushed over and grabbed Boyd as Bella's grip gave out. Derek tried to stand but Cora already had Bella by the throat as she held the werepire above her head. Cora grinned as she tilted her head to the side, in no more then it took to knock Boyd out, Cora ripped Bella's throat out as she held the body with the other. Derek and Scott howled as they felt their hearts break. Scott clenched his eyes as he rushed Cora. He tossed Bella's body over to Derek, as he slashed Cora where ever he could hit. Even though Scott had no idea Bella was his mate, he was in a blind rage as he slashed and kicked Cora until she no longer moved. As he readied to rip the girls throat out, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning his head, and yellow eyes, Scott stopped when he realized who was behind him with their hand on his shoulder.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Oh yes I did! I made this chapter a cliffie. HAHAHAHA! I know I'm evil but it keeps you coming back for more, am I right? YES... now what do you think of the next chapter of Blood Moon. I am rather glad that you all are enjoying it so what do you think? Who is standing behind Scott? Bella's dead, right? To find out stay tuned to the next chapter til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4 – Immortality & Company

**Chapter 4**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – High School Boiler Room – Cora Ripped Bella's Throat Out*~)**

I layed in a puddle of my blood looking into the eyes of Derek. I could see the panic start to set in as I felt the blackness start to come closer and closer to dragging me down. I could see something spark behind Derek's eyes as he looked into mine, as though something clicked into place. I could hear Scott snarling and snapping at Cora as he beat her to a pulp. I blinked a couple of times when suddenly a new male appeared in front of my line of sight. I could barely make out what Derek was telling him as the older male looked at me with a shocked expression. Before I could try and say anything, the male was kneeling in front of me and helped me to lean, sitting up, against his chest. He brought his arm around and sliced through the layers of skin to bring the blood forth. I tried to turn my eyes away but the blackness of death was slowly growing stronger as it started to weigh me down. Before I was completely gone, I saw my hands move to wrap around the arm and bring it to my mouth where I was suddenly engulfed by the most delicious taste I ever tasted.

******_Blood of a werewolf will heal us completely._** My animal side offered as she stayed in her cage. That's when I heard Derek yell for a Scott.

"Scott, don't kill her!" Derek pleaded as I was moved.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the arms of the older male but sitting next to Derek, who was barely hanging on. I then saw where Derek was looking at. Scott was about to rip Cora's throat out. I jumped and rushed over laying a hand on his shoulder before he could even tighten his grip. As soon as Scott's eyes met mine, I was in his arms and his hands were running over my throat, causing me to shiver. His touch ignited a flame I never knew existed. I swallowed as I raised my gaze to his. I could see that Scott was worried by what happened as well as scared. I just smiled when I heard a wheezing cough.

"Derek!" I whispered alarmed as I turn and rushed back to his side. My eyes were searching to see if there was anything I could do but I wasn't able to think or do anything.

_Can my blood heal him like the older male werewolves healed me?_ I asked my animal side praying it would work.

She shook her head whimpering. ******_I'm afraid not._** She slouched where she was sitting. ******_I would do anything for our mate to make it. We need both when the time comes to face the Cullens._**

I mentally screamed as I tried to think of something else. Just then the older male, who saved me, appeared at my side. I glared at him being so close to my injured mate but if he had something that could save Derek then I would listen. I completely ignored Scott and Derek's warning growls.

"You can save him if you follow what I say exactly." His gruff voice sounded kinda like Paul's and I never did trust Paul.

"Fine." I growled narrowing my eyes. "But if you lie in anyway, I will rip your heart out and I know that will kill you." I promised as I saw his eyes grow wide. The male nodded which caused both Derek and Scott to growl.

"You need to take Derek's left arm." He instructed and I did as I was told. "Place your hand palm down on Derek's arm while his hand is underneath. Once you have done this you will feel a connection to him. That is when you pull his pain into you. It will heal him but you will most likely get injured."

I just nodded as I did what the older werewolf told me. I could see that Derek and Scott were rather shocked I was going to do this but if Derek didn't heal soon then he would most likely bleed out. I couldn't let that happen. I closed my eyes as I felt something connect. I could feel Derek's pain and anger but I knew I could take it from him. As I started to pull his pain away, I could feel blood starting to pour from my stomach. I didn't bother to open my eyes because I knew that it was working. I was healing Derek. When I felt his pain gone, I let go and tried to stand but as soon as I opened my eyes I noticed that his wounds were now mine. I slumped to the ground as I moaned in pain.

******_Worth it if mates safe._** My animal side whimpered as she sat in her cage.

I could feel that the blackness was coming for me again but I knew that it wasn't the blackness of death. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. When my vision did clear, I was in Derek's arms while Scott stood next to him. Scott's eyes were locked on me. I could see their lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. I smiled weakly as I closed my eyes and let the blackness take me. I knew I would wake soon. I was a werepire after all.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Bella Saved Derek – 4:00 AM*~)**

"How?" Derek asked as he held the girl, werepire, in his arms. "How could she of healed me?" His eyes went to Peter's. "Only family member's or mates can heal one another. HOW did she heal me?" He snarled as his eyes flashed red.

Peter shrugged as he looked at the girl in Derek's arm. "She could be a family member that didn't get the wolf gene, staying human, or she is your mate." He looked at Scott. "That's the only two things it could be. Now why don't we grab the beta's and head back to the house. I don't know about you but I don't want anyone to come in here and find us." He tilted his head to the side.

"Peter's right." Scott agreed as he looked at Cora and Boyd. "Let's get them out of here and we can talk about this back at the loft." His eyes went to Derek's, who nodded.

None of them spoke as Peter grabbed Cora and Scott grabbed Boyd, as they headed out of the boiler room and out the side door. Allison and Issac were standing outside of the school entrance, inside the protective circle, when Peter -holding Cora-, Derek -holding Bella- and Scott, who had Boyd came out. Issac moved over to Scott's side as he looked Boyd over. The boys had become close after finding out they were in the same pack. Allison moved over and whipped the mountain ash and cabra ash away that way they could move away from the school. Allison's father had just enough cabra ash, which was an old flower crushed, to hold the girl, aka the werepire, inside the protective circle until the moon's rays no longer could touch the beta's and werepire.

"It worked?" Allison asked looking to each of the passed out people.

Scott nodded looking over at Derek and Bella. "Yeah it worked." He turned his eyes to Peter. "Let's get back to the loft. Stiles keeps calling for an update."

Just then Scott's phone rang again, causing everyone to chuckle. Allison, Issac, Boyd, Peter and Cora were all riding in Allison's car while Derek, Scott and Bella rode in Derek's black mustang. Derek didn't want to let go of the unconscious girl but since he had to drive, Derek had to let Scott hold onto her. He believed it would be rather hard to hand the unconscious girl over to Scott but it was relatively easy. Frowning, Derek started the mustang and took off as Chris Argent pulled up to clean up the mess. Derek nodded to the hunter as he passed and Chris nodded in return. They came to an understanding about each other. Chris wouldn't try and kill Derek or anyone in Derek's pack, which means Derek would stay a good little werewolf and not kill any one innocent. The guilty were another story though.

"Peter's hiding something." Scott broke the silence as Derek drove to his loft on the edge of town. ******(Yet again GUESSING!)**

Derek nodded cutting his eyes over to Scott and the girl. "I know." His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Only family members, that are werewolves, can heal another. Mate's can heal but only after they acknowledge the others existence." His eyes flashed as he cut his eyes to the girl.

"I feel something for her." Scott confessed, as his arms tightened around the girl. "And I know you do to." His eyes went to Derek's, flashing from yellow to red then back.

Derek nodded as he turned his attention back to the road. "Yeah." he admitted softly as his hands relaxed. "I need to go back to the old house and figure out if any of the books, that are left, contain any information. It seems like the only thing that would help in this case. I don't think the hunters would keep legends."

"Should we tell anyone?" Scott's eyes dropped to the girl in his arm. "I mean, we both feel something for her." His eyes then went to Derek's. "I don't know how I feel about you being involved with her but then again, if I wasn't around you could protect her." He shrugged looking out the window, burying his nose into the girls black hair with dark blue highlights.

Derek's eyes cut to Scott then back to the road. "Same here." He agreed softly as he pulled up into the loft's parking lot. "Allison and the others are already here." He looked at Scott. "You wanna carry her or want me to?"

"I'll do it." Scott smirked as he got out of the car without bothering Bella.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he carried her bridal style all the way up to the loft. Derek was right behind him as they made their way up into the lofts door. Before they even arrived, Stiles was pacing out in the hallway. As soon as he saw Scott, Derek and Bella his eyes widen as he rushed over to them.

"We have a problem." He spoke quickly as he rung his hands together. "You know how I listen into dad's police scanner." Stiles was looking back and forth between Derek and Scott.

"Of course but what does that..."

"Isabella Swan, age 18." Came a deep voice from the door way. "She's been missing since her boyfriend, a vampire, dumped her in the middle of the woods. This Deucalion took her but when I tried to stop him, he told me she was part of his pack."

When Derek and Scott turned to the door they both snarled at the dark skinned male, with cut off shorts standing there in the door way. Scott moved behind Derek as Derek flashed his eyes red. Sam snarled as he stepped forward growling loudly. He half way phased and then returned to normal. He didn't want to hurt the human that was standing not to far from him. Derek straightened as he frowned looking over the boy in front of him.

"You're a wolf shifter." He said aloud for the others to hear. Sam nodded as a smile broke across his face.

"And you are a werewolf." Sam nodded to both Scott and Derek. "Why don't we go inside where three others are. They are part of my pack."

Scott looked at Stiles, who nodded, then turned his eyes back to the man in front of him. "Alright but Isabella needs to rest." He narrowed his eyes when the male moved forward.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked sniffing the air.

"She's fine." Derek told him as he ushered Scott, and Isabella, into the loft. "All she needs is rest."

When Scott entered, he found himself with Isabella out of his arms and pinned against the wall. Derek had Isabella as Same snarled at the boy with short black hair.

"Jacob let him go." Sam ordered in his alpha tone.

"What happened to Bella?" Jacob snapped at the male in front of him. "Why does she smell different?" His anger was getting the better of him.

"Stand down." Derek growled his eyes flashing as he returned from laying Isabella on his bed. "She was injured and was healed then healed me when she wasn't fully healed herself." His eyes were locked on the boy named Jacob. He could tell this boy knew the girl before all this happened. "If you will let my beta go, we will sit down and speak about this. You are on my territory." Derek's eyes were bright red as he stared down the beta, but he could tell that this was an alpha wolf shifter and it would be hard to make him obey.

"But Bella..." Jacob started but was stopped by Sam.

"Was bitten before they found her." Sam stepped forward and looked at his beta. "Now stand down, Jake. What would Bella say if she saw you like this?"

"That he was nothing but a overgrown puppy that needs to be placed on a leash." A harsh female whisper came from Derek's bedroom door.

They all turned to see that Bella was standing there holding onto the door frame. She was rather pale and looked closer to death. Dark circles were under her eyes as she she stared into each of the shifters eyes. Jake took a step towards her but Bella snarled at him as she locked eyes with him.

"She needs to feed." Peter popped up from his spot on the wall. "She is part vampire after all." He answered the unspoken question on everyone's mind.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – So what do ya think? Yes I know another cliffie but I have a reason to my madness. Mwahahahaha. Now what do you think Jacob, Paul and Sam will think of Bella's new diet? Will Scott and Derek finally realize that she is their mate? What is Peter hiding? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5 – Some Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 5 – Some Secrets Revealed**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – Standing In Derek's Bed Room Entrance– 5:30 AM*~)**

I could tell that Sam, Paul, Jacob and Embry, who was being rather quiet, were trying to keep calm. I raised a brow at Peter.

"Any blood bags?" I asked in a gruff whisper. My voice felt like sandpaper with dessert sand.

Derek shook his head as he moved towards me. "No." His eyes met mine and his eyes flashed. "But there are other ways." He rolled up his sleeve.

I backed away from him and into the room. "I wont feed from another person." I hissed as I could feel my animal side snarl. "I cant."

I started to shake as all the scents in the room started to get to me. I could smell two humans along with another female that smelled different, like she was killed but survived. With my eyes closed, I couldn't see when someone walked up to me but I felt when they moved. My eyes snapped open as I saw that Peter had moved.

"You need to feed or you will attack either Allison, Stiles or Lydia." His eyes were narrowed. "Either you feed from one of the wolves here or we take you on the town, either way you will feed." Peter snapped as if he was alpha but I could smell that the girl that smelled different, I believe to be Lydia, brought him back. Her scent was slightly mixed with his.

"You are not my alpha." I snarled my body straightening as my eyes changed. I could feel the changes come over me. "No one here is _my _Alpha."

"Wanna test that?" Derek snarled stepping forward. "The only two alphas here are myself and Sam." His tilted his head to Sam Uley. "And if he cant take ya, I know I can." His eyes were gleaming with something that caused my stomach to jump.

******_We do need to feed._** My animal side reminded me a little louder. ******_If we don't, we will attack the boy and two girls._**

_Fine._ I snapped at her as I locked eyes with Derek. "You and Scott get to fight against me." I tilted my head as my arms are crossed behind my back. "If you win, I will feed on one of you but if I win, you have to get me some blood bags." I smirked as Peter chuckled.

"Fine." Scott and Derek answered in unison but it was Jacob's NO that got my attention.

"You cant Bella." He was in front of me before I could protest. "They could kill you."

I snarled as I swiped my clawed hand across his chest. Jacob stumbled backwards clutching his wound as his eyes, full of shock and anger, were locked on me. I smirked as I watched his eyes widen as he took in my appearance fully for the first time. Sam stood next to Embry and Paul as they all kept their eyes on Jake and myself. I was tired of everyone telling me I was a weak human. I could feel my nails grow as I let the power fill me.

"I am not a weak human any longer." I snapped at Jake as I walked closer to him. "In fact, I could possibly take you, Sam, Paul, Embry and anyone else here, if I wanted to. You don't know what I am capable of now." I finally stopped as I stood directly in front of Jake, nose to nose.

"Isabella." Derek snarled in a order. My body spun around to meet his eyes. "That is enough."

I snarled as I stalked over to Derek. "Really?" I hissed in his face grabbing him by the throat, suspended about two feet off the ground. "Because you have no idea what I have been through. Being told you are weak, not good enough, always acting odd and unlike a normal teenager. Not to mention my newest favorite, _You're only human._" I spat as I felt my anger surge. "No, I would have fallen apart if Deucalion hadn't come by. He gave me a choose to be something more then _human._"

"Bella, why are you doing this?" Sam asked as he stepped forward.

I dropped Derek as I turned to Sam as a smirk appeared on my face. "Because I can."

With that I turned and ran out the door. I didn't want to be anywhere around them at the moment. Mate or no mates, NO ONE would tell me what to do. I was no longer weak and I could take care of myself. As soon as I hit the woods, I took off to the east. I knew that I would find a town to hunt in. I would hunt when and where I wanted, no one would stop me. I had to admit that it was rather nice being on my own. I have always taken care of others and never myself, for the first time in a long time I realized I was not responsible for anyone but me.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Other Side Of Town – Abandoned Building*~)**

"YOU WERE ALL RECKLESS!" Deucalion snapped as he stood with his arms cross in front of him. "I told you to keep an eye out but instead, you leave the compound unprotected and the plan was thrown to the wind."

"The plan still went through even though Derek was still alive." Kali growled. "They just found where we hid them before we could turn them loose." She cared for Deucalion but he hasn't been the same since the girl arrived.

"You let them take Isabella." Deucalion snapped as he turned his back on them 'looking' out the window.

"Why is she so important?" Ethan asked standing beside his brother. "She was just another werewolf."

Deucalion spun with red eyes glowing. "Wrong." he snarled as he stalked closer to the twins. "She was part werewolf, part vampire and stronger then anyone here. With her on our side, we can take out the Darach, kill Derek Hale and then bring Scott to our side." A slow eery grin spread across his face. "Did you know that Miss Isabella Marie Swan is a human descendant of mine."

All the werewolves under Deucalion's command froze at this statement. Deucalion never spoke of his family. Human or werewolf part. They all assumed and heard stories that they were all dead.

"I thought all your human family were killed?" Aiden asked standing slightly in front of his twin.

"I believed them to be dead as well." Deucalion turned and walked out of the warehouse. "Until now."

He needed to run free for a little while before he could speak to any of his pack. The anger that flowed through him because of their carelessness was beginning to build and he knew he needed to hunt. That would be the only way to stop him from killing one of the wolves under his command.

******(~*Bella's Pov – 2 Hours Later – 7:30 AM*~)**

Dropping the drained body at my feet, I clenched my eyes together. He was no more then a drug dealer but I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking his life. I picked the male up and tossed him into the dumpster not far from me and tossed a match inside. The dumpster bursted into flames as I moved away from the fire. I turned and ran when I heard sirens coming. I didn't want to be around when the police and fire department arrived. I was most likely a missing person. I thought about going back to Charlie but then I would have to leave my mates. The pull in my chest was killing me but I would bow down to no one.

******_Do you hear that?_** My animal side popped up.

I snapped my head up and looked around as I stopped in the middle of the woods. I sniffed the air and smelled that another werewolf was following me. I snarled as I spun when I felt something walk up behind me. I had the wolf by the throat before he could even speak. I then realized who it was. Dropping Deucalion, I turned and went to leave when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." His gruff voice was no more then a whisper. "I wish to speak with you."

I turned and looked from my wrist to his hand then to his eyes. He quickly let go as I saw him return to his human form. That's when I noticed he was blind.

"What do you want?" I asked curtly. I had things I needed to do.

Deucalion nodded to the ground as he sat, his back was against a tree trunk. "I would like to ask you if you knew you had werewolf genes in you." He asked as though it was talked about every day. "Werewolves have packs but not all of the children born have the wolf gene that causes them to transform. Those of that origin were sent to live among the human world as though they were never apart of the supernatural world."

"Your point." I hissed getting rather pissed.

"You are one of my human relatives." His blind eyes locked with mine as he stood. "You would have been drawn to the supernatural world even if you weren't introduced to the vampires. You have the wolf gene thus the reason I believe you survived the bite from both species."

"How old are you?" I asked trying to take in that he could be a relative I never knew about. "Really?" I knew that the vampires never gave their real names.

Deucalion smiled as he bowed and took my hand kissing it. "I am little over 100 years old." He straightened and I saw his eyes turn. "We age differently then humans."

I pulled my hand out of his as I kept my eyes locked with him. "And werepires?" I asked wondering if he would tell me the truth. I listened to his heart beat.

"You are immortal." Deucalion's fangs were bared as he grinned. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I must take my leave. Do take care of yourself, my dear."

I watched as Deucalion disappeared as the sun came up. Shaking my head, I decided to go back to Derek's loft. I wanted to make sure that Cora and Boyd were alright. I was rather worried about them because they were not awake when I left. I sighed and turned to head home when I smelled another scent close by. It was slightly sweet and caused my hair to raise on end. I frowned as I turned and looked around the area I stood in but I couldn't see anything. Shaking my head, I turned and ran back to the loft because of the feeling I was being watched. I would need to ask Sam and the others what a vampire smells like because of the scent I just crossed.

******_If it's the Cullens, we will be able to have some fun with Edward. _**My animal purred in delight. ******_We will finally have the revenge we are waiting for. They should have never left us._**

_I agree._ I admitted as I ran back to the loft.

If Alice, Edward or any of the others were here, I would get to pay them back for everything they did to me. Alice and Edward wanted nothing but a human doll to order around while Carlisle, Esme and Emmett used me for their own gain. Carlisle thought I was an enigma while Esme replaced me for the son she lost when she was pregnant. Emmett used me as a surrogate for his sister that was killed not long after he was turned. I would get them back and they would pray for redemption when I was through.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Loft Gym – 8:00 AM*~)**

Derek was doing the last rep of his pull ups when he heard the front door opened and shut. Dropping to the ground, Derek sniffed the air and found that Bella had returned. The wolf shifters were out patrolling around the house while the other kids went to school. Boyd went home to speak to his mother while Cora and Peter went to the house to gather the books he needed to check. Derek grabbed a towel and headed out of the gym and down the hall to the living room. When he entered, he spotted Bella sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest as she watched a news report of her disappearance. When an older looking male stepped up, Bella shut off the tv not listening to what he had to say. Derek had to admit that the male on the tv looked a lot like Bella or Bella looked a lot like him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Derek spoke up as he walked into the living room.

Bella jumped as she turned to look at him. Her eyes widen slightly at the fact his jeans were riding low on his hips and he had no shirt on. There was sweat dripping down his abs and his hair was slicked back from his work out. Bella swallowed as she looked into his eyes. She found that Derek saw her checking him out which caused a blush to spread across her cheeks. Shaking her head, Bella turned and walked to the window, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she thought back to everything that has happened since Edward left her.

"Allison, Issac, Lydia, Stiles, Scott and Boyd needed to get to school." Derek decided to tell her where everyone was. "The wolves went to run the woods for a little bit while my sister and Uncle went to the house to pick up some books that were left." He watched as Bella nodded without speaking a word.

Derek stood straighter as he started walking over towards Bella, when he got close enough he was able to smell the salt in the air. He quickened his foot steps as he stopped behind her and looked at her reflection in the window. Her eyes were closed but tears were falling down. He was shocked that she stood so perfectly still as she cried and it broke his heart. He wanted to know what made this beautiful girl cry that way he could take the pain away. Against his better judgment, Derek placed a hand on Bella's shoulders. In a flash, Bella had her arms wrapped around his waist crying her eyes out. He didn't even think as he scooped her up and carried her to his room. Laying her on the bed, Derek held her until she had cried herself to sleep. It took about an hour but when the door opened and Cora's scent filled the room, Derek didn't even get up. He knew his sister would find him.

"Derek?" Cora called as she walked down the hall to his room. "We have the books." She finished in a whisper as she turned the corner into her brothers room.

Bella was clinging to Derek as though he was her life line to this world. Cora smiled as she realized that her brother looked relax for the first time since she had seen him again. This morning when she woke, Derek was in a rather grouchy mood and she could only guess that the girl, werepire, was the cause of both Derek and Scott's attitude change.

"I'll be down in a minute." Derek whispered as he kept his eyes on Bella.

He didn't see Cora smile, nod then turn and head back into the living room, where Peter was with the books they found. Derek stayed in bed with Bella for a few more minutes until he gently moved off the bed, lying a blanket over her before he left. For the first time in a long time, Derek was rather happy with the world. He no longer felt bogged down with depression. He just wondered what would happen when Jennifer found out about Bella.

******_(~*Scene Change*~)_**

Scott and Stiles were glancing at the clock every few minutes. Ethan had asked to meet the two of them in the boys locker room. Both Scott and Stiles were rather worried because they didn't know if it was an ambush or if Ethan really did need to speak with Scott and Stiles. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Scott and Stiles rushed out of the classroom heading to the boys locker room. Scott kept his nose open as they entered the gym because of the fact it could be a trap. Stiles looked around but didn't find anything out of place.

"Do you think he really needed to speak with us?" Stiles asked as they walked to the locker room.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know but what I do know is that Ethan isn't as bad as his twin." He smirked as he opened the door and found that Ethan was sitting on the bench with his elbows on his knees, with his head bowed. "What do you want?" Scott asked right off the bat.

"Is Isabella safe?" Ethan asked as he raised his head. "Deucalion is going crazy since we let you guys take her." He stood as he looked from Scott to Stiles.

Scott growled at this. "Let us take her!?" He went to move but Stiles placed a hand on his arm. "She went crazy when the Blood moon hit her. We had to put Derek, Cora, Boyd and Bella inside the boiler room of the high school. Lucky for us no one was there."

"What?" Ethan's head snapped up as he stood. "Blood Moon? What are you talking about?" His eyes were narrowed.

Stiles stepped next to Scott. "look we don't know much but Peter told us that the Blood Moon will cause Bella to go crazy, like when the full moon rises." His eyes went to Scott. "It seems that once Bella was inside, the moon's rays couldn't reach her and she calmed down."

"I need to tell Deucalion." Ethan turned but stopped. "We also found out that Isabella Swan is the last of Deucalion's living _human_ relatives. Even Deucalion thought they were all dead."

With that Ethan turned and walked out of the locker room, leaving a stunned Scott and Stiles. After a few minutes, Scott came out of it and finally realized what Ethan said. Spinning around, he looked at Stiles.

"We need to talk to Derek."

Stiles nodded as both of them rushed out of the locker room and out of the school building. Neither one of them were aware of a set of eyes on them as they left and headed back to Derek's loft. They knew that with this new information Bella would be most likely the newest target for the Darach. Scott could feel his wolf pacing in his cage as Stiles drove to Derek's. He could only pray that Derek would find something about both of them feeling something for Bella. It would kill him if he wasn't able to be near her. In fact, the whole day went by in a blur because of the longing he kept feeling.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. So what do ya think? Did ya see that Bella would be a human relative to Deucalion? Yes? No? What do you think Derek will say when he finds out? What about Peter or Cora? Well I still have some more twist and turns coming so stay tuned. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6 – Broken Hearts

**Chapter 6**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******_~Pack Communication~_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – 10:00 PM – Derek's Loft*~)**

The first thing I noticed was that I was alone. Also I was in someone's bed, taking a deeper whiff, I realized it was in Derek's bed. I bolted up and looked around trying to figure out how I got here. Then the memories came flooding back, Derek asking me if I wanted to talk about what I saw on tv, me shaking my head then him pulling me in his arms as I cried. Seeing Charlie pleading on the news, was harder to see then I first thought it would be. Everything that had happened to me came flooding back. How I ended up here, why I was here and now who I was becoming. I shivered as I stood and stretched to ease my sore muscles. I felt tears on my face and wiped them away as I made my way out into the hallway. I then heard Derek, Scott, Stiles and some others in the living room. I was shocked when I over heard the conversation.

"...don't need to know. Do you have any idea what will happen if she finds out?" I heard Sam say as I stopped. "She has enough on her plate as it is. Bella will be returning to Forks with the pack and that is final." I could hear Paul, Embry and Jake growl in agreement.

"Why don't we let Bella decide since it is her life?" Peter popped up and I knew that he knew I was here. I could hear the humor in his tone.

"She doesn't know a lot about this world." Sam argued. "Why should she be brought in to it any further then she already is? She needs to go home with to her father, not stay here with two werewolves that believe to be her mate." His growl caused me to snarl and round the corner.

Everyone jumped when I entered but Peter, I knew that he knew I was there. I raked my eyes over each of the people in the room. Sam, Embry, Paul and Jake were standing face to face with Peter, Cora, Stiles, Derek and Scott. Allison, Issac, Boyd and Lydia were no where to be found. I could only guess they were still in school. Jake was the first one to move towards me but I held my hand out as I narrowed my eyes at my best friend.

"You were going to keep that Scott and Derek were my mates from me and drag me back to the one place I don't want to step foot in again?" I tilted my head to the side as my hands clenched in anger. "I know that Charlie is worried but do you think I could just go back and live a normal life as a werepire? I was marked from vampires and even though Eddie boy believed my mind would forget him and the others, I had a permanent mark of their world on my wrist. So no, I cant go back to living with Charlie as though I'm not a danger. The only reason I ran off before is because I didn't want to kill anyone." I snapped walking out the room, into the hallway and out the front door.

I could hear a couple set of foot steps following and knew who they belonged to. Derek and Scott were following me because they wanted to know how I knew they were my mates. I could just imagine the looks I'll get from them when the realize that even a vampire wouldn't want me. I sucked it up when I heard then get closer. I would not cry in front of both of them. Crying in front of Derek was a mistake. I was no longer weak and I would never cry again. As their foot steps grew closer to the front, I walked around to the back and took off into the woods. I didn't want to speak to anyone as of yet. I felt like even though I was different, I was still treated like a human, weak and fragile. I would show them, I wasn't a weak little girl any longer.

When I finally stopped, I realized I was not in a part of the woods I had been before. I frowned when I sniffed the air and found that a scent lingered here. I also smelled it slightly on Scott and Stiles when I entered the living room. Shaking my head, I turned and headed back the way I came. It took about four minutes to cross a familiar scent but this one I remember from my feeding trip. I growled and crouched searching the area around as I felt my nails and fangs grow. I could see clearly and knew that something was following me. Whatever it was wanted to stay hidden but I wasn't going to let this go. I didn't recognize the scent which meant I never met them before. When I heard a soft thud about two feet from behind me, I spun and slammed both hands into the person stomach.

A vampire went flying backward. I snarled as I stood waiting for his next attack. He was up on his feet in an instant, teeth bared, ready to lunge. Before he could move, I was rushing him and slamming into him full force. I didn't know how to really fight but I was improvising. I grabbed his head and pulled, it took a couple of times but by the fifth time, a lot of slashes later and bite marks, his head popped off and his body layed limp underneath me. I jumped to my feet and gathered what fire wood I could find. I didn't know who he was with but I was not going to let this vampire go back to whoever and tell them were I was. Bella Swan was dead. I piled the brush up I found and lit the limbs on fire. As soon as I got a descent fire going, I tossed the body into the flames and watched as purple smoke came flowing from the top. I had just tossed the head into the fire when I felt the stinging coming from the bite on my side.

"Fucking vampires." I snarled as I looked down to see the damage. "I'll need to feed again." I sighed leaning against a tree, watching the flames. "Just think one day this could be Edward's pyre."

******_That day I will be on my best behavior._** My animal promised.

I snorted out loud. _I thought you were already on your best behavior?_ I raised a mental brow at her causing her to snort. _You're not?_

******_Of course I'm not._** She rolled her eyes. ******_Who do you think took control when we were fighting? I did. You know nothing but what you were taught. I know a lot of things but you are not ready for them as of yet._**

I growled and tried to stand but I couldn't move. "What's going on?" I asked in a whimper holding my side which was now bleeding.

******_The venom of the vampire._**My animal supplied as she winced from the pain. ******_It hurts us just as it would hurt another vampire but it will not kill us. Close but we are immortal after all._**

I was about to say something when I heard two voices calling my name. _Derek and Scott!_ I mentally cried for joy.

"S...Scott...Der...Derek!" I yelled through the pain. It was getting worse by the minute.

_Also how can you speak a lot clearer then before ? _I asked as I heard their footsteps getting louder.

_I learn from your memories thus I am able to speak better._ She shrugged as if it's nothing. _Even Derek, Scott, Issac, Boyd, Peter and Cora speak to their wolves just as you speak with me._

I rolled my eyes as I saw Derek and Scott coming towards me in there werewolf forms. I could see Scott's yellow eyes as Derek's red came closer. I whimpered and suddenly I was in the center between them. Scott was holding me, purring, as Derek checked my wounds. When Scott held me tighter, I suddenly felt pain like I never imagined. I whimpered and tried to move away but Scott held me still as I looked down and saw that Derek was letting my blood run until the venom was out of my system. I could feel the burning sensation fading and for that I was thankful. I leaned again Scott when I no longer felt the pain and winced when Derek's tongue lapped the wound on my side.

"You killed the vampire?" Scott asked behind me in a gruff voice.

"Yeah." I whispered snuggling into his arms as Derek tended to my other injuries. "I think he came to find me." I frowned as I closed my eyes trying to forget James face as he bit into my wrist.

"We can talk about that later but first I want to know how you knew we were your mates?" Derek asked as I heard him move.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Derek was sitting in front of Scott and I. Scott has his arms around my waist lightly as Derek had his knees touching mine and Scott's. I bit my lip as I adverted my eyes.

"My animal side knew." I looked back into Derek's eyes as I felt Scott stiffen under me. "She told me you two were my mates when you came to save Cora, Boyd and myself." I ducked my head letting my hair hide my face.

I couldn't see the rejection in their eyes because it would be just like when Edward left me. I just couldn't go through it again. Even though I know he wasn't my mate, it still hurt but what would happen if my mates rejected me. I would rather die or live alone then have two mates that didn't even want me.

"Hey." Derek called as he raised my head, brushing the hair out of my face. "Scott and I would love to have you as our mate but there are things we need to do first. There is also something I need to tell you, I..."

"Already have a girlfriend." A female voice called out from to the right.

My eyes snapped over to the voice and I saw the woman the scent belonged to. She had dark shoulder length hair but there was something about her I didn't trust. Before I could say anything, Derek stood and walked over to the woman and took her hand, leading her away. He didn't even look at me as he left with the other woman. I could feel my heart breaking as I kept hoping he would come back but there was only Scott. I blinked a couple of times before I realized what happened.

"He...He..." I stammered because just like that, Derek walked away from me with another woman claiming to be his girlfriend. "Scott?" I whimpered as I watched in the direction that Derek went.

"Let's get you home." Scott whispered as he picked me up as he stood. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I whimpered again. Derek just told me he wanted to be with me but then a woman appears and claims to be his girl, causing him to run off.

"I don't have a home." I whispered fighting back tears. It seems I can never get a break.

Scott kissed the top of my head. "You do with me."

He then headed in a different direction of the loft. I didn't say anything as I hung onto him as he ran with me through the woods. Seeing Derek walk away with another girl, knowing he was my mate, broke my heart worse then when Edward left. The worse thing about it was that Derek knew I was his mate as he went with the other woman. I took in Scott's scent and tried to erase the ache in my chest. I clung to Scott as I felt him slow and open a door. Within a few minutes, I was lying on a bed still holding onto Scott. I let him go for a few minutes that way he could take off his shirt and shoes. He came back over and I wrapped him in my arms, as he got into bed.

I had to admit I liked the warmth better then the coldness of the vampires.

******(~*Derek's Pov – On His Way To Scott's – 12:00 AM*~)**

As I ran, I thought back to the intervention I was bombarded with as soon as I entered the loft. Jacob Black slammed me up against the wall and no one but Cora could talk him down. From what I found out, Scott's mother had been taken tonight, while him and I were looking for Bella. Scott had taken Bella back to his place after I left them. Why I didn't know but I knew he didn't know about his mother because she was taken on her way home from work. Thus one of the reasons I was on my way over to the McCall house. I cringed as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It was from hurting my mate, which my sister so sweetly pointed out as she wiped the floor with me. I had tried to explain but none of them wanted to listen. I kept running and thought back to what I had learned. Cora and Jacob Black were mates. Jennifer was the Darach because the twins had seen her.

Not to mention, I had two mates and one of them doesn't believe I love her. I wondered if Scott said anything after I left. When I reached the McCall house, I could hear Scott on the phone down stairs as I walked up to the front door and knocked softly. It took him no time to answer but as soon as he saw my face, the door was slammed. I growled as I turned the handle and swung the door open, grabbing it before it could hit the wall. Scott was at the bottom of the stairs with his eyes locked on me and his hands curled into claws. I could tell he was pissed because of the look in his eyes. I took a step towards the stairs but Scott blocked me with a snarl and snapping of his teeth.

"You are going no where near her." He growled low as he stayed in between the stairs and myself. "Do you have any idea that she cried herself to sleep, clinging to me? What in the fuck's name did you leave with that bitch? Even I can smell that something isn't right. Not to mention that I just found out that Jennifer Blake, our teacher and your fucking partner, is the Darach."

I snarled as I rushed forward and grabbed Scott by the throat. "I was breaking it off with her, if you must know." I spat in his face as I tightened my grip on his throat. "I was going to come back but when I returned my mates were gone. I was worried until I arrived back at the loft and found that you brought her here. I also found out that your mother was taken by Jennifer before she came to find me." I could tell I was balancing on a dangerous edge but I didn't know of anyone that could bring me back.

"Derek?" I heard from behind me. "Scott?" I turned to see my angel standing there in Scott's t shirt with her hands fiddling with the hem. "Is everything alright?" She looked at Scott then back to the floor.

******_You hurt our mate._** My wolf snarled as I felt a shove in my mind.******_You must fix it._**

_How?_ I asked not knowing what to do. "Bella..." I started but Bella held her hand up.

"If you don't want to be with me, all you had to do was say so." She looked up at me with those light purple eyes. I was shocked that her eyes were now light purple instead of the dark. "When Edward left me, and Deucalion found me, I was lost in the darkness. I didn't know if I could pull out of it and even though its only been a couple of days," Bella took a deep breathe. "I feel better when you both are here. Why did you lea...ve me?" she whispered as tears started falling down her eyes.

I could not do anything as I was in front of her in the next minute and pulled her into my arms. Scott was standing behind her now as his eyes locked with mine. He frowned at me, causing me to sigh and close my eyes. I need to tell her what she means to me but I was never good with words.

"Isabella," I said pulling back enough to look her in the eyes. "When I told you, you were my mate and that I would never leave you, I was telling the truth. If you don't believe me, listen to my heart as I say it again. A blimp in my pulse will give you a lie but a steady pulse means I'm telling the truth." I took a deep breathe as I watched Bella's eyes flash and mine flashed in response.

"Alright." She whispered biting her lip as she moved out of my arms and into Scott's. "Go ahead, tell me." I could tell she was suspicious of why I was doing this but I did care for her even though I was never good as showing it.

"Isabella, Bella, I'm sorry for leaving without a word but I needed to tell Jennifer that it was over." I took a deep breathe and knelt in front of her and Scott on my knees. "I'm not good with words," I swallowed and caught a smirk on Scott's face. "but I know in my heart that you are the only one I want. You and Scott are the only ones I need in my life. Scott has always been like a brother but when you came along, I felt whole. I haven't felt that since I found out it was a hunter, one that I cared for, that killed my family, human and wolf." I could feel the tears starting to well but I clenched my eyes closed.

_Fuckin' pussy._ I hissed to myself. _You're gonna scare her off._

My wolf purred as I felt a hand on my face. _Think again._ He murmured in the back of my mind. _She is still here._

I opened my eyes and saw that Bella was kneeling in front of me with Scott at the side of us. Her eyes were filled with tears as she cupped my cheek. "You...you wa-ant me?" She got out between her tears. "Y-You we-weren't leav-leaving?"

"No angel." I whispered as I pulled her into my arms.

Scott was rubbing her back and I could tell I really hurt my mate. I kissed her head and scooped her up. Scott nodded as he turned and headed to his bed room. I layed Bella on the bed, Scott got in behind her as I got in front of her. Bella's arms wrapped around me, causing me to purr out loud. Sighing, Bella snuggled further into my embrace as Scott snuggled up behind her. His arm was draped over her stomach as his nose was buried in her hair. I turned and looked at the clock. It was barely 2 in the morning. I sighed in contentment as I wrapped my arm around Bella, laying my hand on Scott's shoulder. His head raised up for a minute before I shook my head and layed down. He didn't say anything as I felt him relax as Bella dozed off. When I knew she was asleep, I raised my head slightly.

"Scott?" I whispered as I glanced down at Bella to see she was fast asleep.

Scott raised his head carefully not to disturb Bella. "What?" his eyes narrowed at me. "Did you really mean all that?" He tilted his head to the down stairs.

I nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about your mother." I could see that Scott was coming to terms with it. "We will find her."

Scott nodded as he glanced down at Bella. "I'm worried for my mother but I know that things happen for a reason." His eyes came back up to mine. "But if you ever leave _her_ like you did when we were out in the woods, I will personally kick your ass from here across the state and back." His eyes were darker then before and I could see the red bleeding through.

"Understandable." I whispered and nodded. "Just understand that I would do anything if it meant to keep you or her safe." I narrowed my eyes as I locked eyes with Scott. "It's my duty as an alpha to protect my mates."

Scott just nodded as he closed his eyes, burying his face back in her hair. I decided that it would be a good idea if I followed my mates example. I just prayed that no one else would be taken before this thing is over.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. Its about 3500 words. It this long enough or should I write more? Let me know. :) Now what do you think of what happened? Yeah I know that Bella didn't act mad but you need to realize she was also half a sleep. She will let Derek have it, don't worry. By the way, who do you think the Vampire was working for? With Scott's mother taken, he is rather calm or it that just his outside appearance? Stay tuned for more, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7 – Re-Unions

**Chapter 7**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******_~Pack Communication~_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*3rd Person Pov –Denali, Alaska – 6:00 AM*~)**

Esme was sitting on the couch sketching, while Carlisle was sitting reading a medical book. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room talking quietly while Alice and Jasper were out hunting. Edward had taken off around midnight but no one had heard from him since. Emmett and Rosalie walked down the stairs as Jasper and Alice came in the front door. They lived about 50 miles away from the Denali coven but they rarely spoke unless they were wanting company.

"I need to speak to everyone." Alice called loud enough to let others hear. "Including Edward." She said looking at Carlisle. "Will you please call him?"

"There's no need Alice. I'm right here." Edward said as he came through one of the windows. "And we are not going back to Forks." He said reading her mind. "I told everyone that it would be best if we stayed away from her." His eyes narrowed at his 'sister'.

"Why would we need to go back to Forks?" Esme asked standing up. "Is Bella ok?" Her eyes widen in fear, her hands covering her mouth.

Alice shook her head. "I cant see her." She looked at Edward. "She has been missing from my visions since Edward left Bella in the middle of the woods. Yes, Edward, I saw the whole thing. How could you do that to her?!" Alice's eyes were turning black with anger.

There were gasp all around the room but one growl. "Please tell me you didn't, Edward!" Carlisle hissed his eyes darkening. "You told us that you and Bella came to an agreement about our departure. That she understood that it was all for her safety. Did you tell us the truth? Or did you lie to us also?" His eyes were narrowed with accusation.

"What did you tell her, Eddie?" Emmett growled as Rosalie held onto one of his large arms. "You better not have hurt my baby sister." His eyes were darkening to black.

"I did what had to be done." Edward snapped at them. "She would have made a big deal out of it if I told her that I loved her but we couldn't stay. We were endangering her life as well as ours." He turned his back on his family as he ran out of the house. "I will not damn her." His voice was but a whisper but the whole family could hear.

Everyone knew how Edward felt about his life, even after Carlisle explained that if there was a god, that he would not hate the very things he created. Everyone was placed on this earth for a purpose. It was their choice to find the right path to walk with what they were given. Edward, however still thankful to Carlisle for giving him life on the verge of death, didn't see it that way. He believed he was damned regardless of what others told him. It was just the way he was brought up.

Alice sighed as she slumped into the chair. "We don't have to go to Forks." Jasper was at her side with his arm around her shoulder. "Bella isn't there. She's in Beacon Hills." She raised her eyes to her family.

"Beacon Hills?" Rosalie whispered as she frowned. "Where is that?" She looked at Jasper then to the others.

Jasper stiffened as he recalled what was located there. "Alice, tell me she ain't there, darlin'." He pleaded even though he didn't know Bella, she intrigued him. "That ain't a place fer a human." His eyes darted around to the others. "That's werewolf central. If Bella's there, she might be in trouble. Beacon Hills is between Eureka an' Redding, California."

"Then I say we go." Emmett said looking at Rosalie. "Rosie?"

Rosalie shrugged as she flipped her hair out of her face. "Why not?" She looked at everyone who had a shocked expression. "What? I'm not completely heartless. I just thought Bella was to good for Edward. He is forever 17 years old. I could tell that Bella wasn't the whipped little girl that we all saw with Edward."

She looked at Alice then turned and headed up stairs to pack. Alice was right behind her after she received a vision that Rosalie needed to speak to her. Carlisle frowned as he watched his daughters go upstairs. He was worried about his youngest and if Alice said they needed to go then that is what they would do. Turning to Esme, he saw that she was no longer beside him but already in the room packing. He turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"I would like to know if you will be able to handle seeing Bella again." He sighed as he sat down out of habit. "She will not be like the girl we left. With the way Edward left her," Carlisle shook his head. "She may even hate us."

"She's gotta reason ta hate me." Jasper said snorting. "I did try an' kill 'er."

Emmett snorted as he clapped Jasper on the back. "And we found out that it wasn't your fault but Eddie's. He shouldn't have thrown Bella into the glass table." He looked at Carlisle who nodded. "Also he was use to the singing of her blood. You weren't man." He chuckled rushing upstairs to interrupt Alice and Rosalie's packing.

"Emmett is correct." Carlisle agreed as he looked out the window. "I wonder sometimes if I changed Edward to young." He sighed sadly, heading to his study, the phone just started to ring.

As soon as Carlisle picked up the phone, he knew that something was wrong. "Hello Aro, what can I do for you old friend?" He swallowed as the other family members appeared in his office.

"_We have a problem."_ Aro's voice came over the line coarsely. _"Demetri was on a patrol mission and has yet to return or make contact. I would like for you to go to Beacon Hills, where he was last seen and report back if you would."_

"Of course Aro." Carlisle swallowed. "We have some business there as well. I shall ring you as soon as we arrive and find out anything." His eyes went each of the family members. Edward picked that time to make his entrance. His eyes went wide as he heard in everyone's thoughts what had happened so far.

"_I will be waiting on your call." _Aro said before he hung up on Carlisle.

Carlisle hung his phone up and looked at each of the people in his coven. "It seems that Demetri is missing." His eyes went to Alice. "Have you seen anything on him?"

Alice sighed and closed her eyes. "There are trees, a girl with dark purple eyes then it all goes black." She opened her eyes and looked at Carlisle. "I believe Demetri to be dead but we need to go to make sure."

"Did that girl look familiar to you, Alice?" Edward asked stepping closer to her. "She looked like..." There was a frown on his perfect face.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella has brown hair and chocolate eyes, Edward." She shook her head taking Jasper's hand. "That girl had black hair and violet eyes. I don't even think she was even human." Alice called over her shoulder as her and Jasper entered their room.

The others went on their own to finish their packing. It seemed that not only were they going to Beacon Hills to find Bella but were also going to find out what happened to the Volturi's missing tracker. Carlisle, however, couldn't help but believe that Bella and Demetri were connected in some way. He knew that his youngest daughter was a trouble magnet.

******(~*Bella's Pov – Scott's House – Two Hour's Later*~)**

I knew before I even opened my eyes, that I was sandwiched between Derek and Scott, not that I minded. When I did open my eyes, however, I was shocked that Scott was behind me as Derek was in front of me. My right arm was thrown over Derek's side as his was layed over my shoulder. Each of my legs were caught between Derek's legs and Scott's legs. Scott was spooning up behind me as his nose was buried in my hair. I shivered as his hand that layed on my stomach slightly brushed the underside of my breast. My eyes drifted shut as I let my imagination run away with me. I had two mates and technically, I was still a virgin. When I heard a loud growl, my eyes popped open to look into flashing green eyes. I could feel Derek's arousal against my leg while Scott's was pressed firmly into my back. I had to admit that they were slightly larger then I believed males to be.

"Good Morning." Scott whispered in my ear as I shuttered in response.

"Morning." I answered and it was rather husky from sleep. "Mornin' Derek." I whispered, looking back into his green eyes. They were shining with something I only saw directed towards Alice, Rosalie and Esme when they were with their mates.

"Hey." He whispered in return as he pulled me into a steaming kiss.

My hands had a mind of their own as I wove them into his hair and my eyes fluttered close. It didn't take long before I was breathless. Scott didn't even argue as his right hand played with my breast while I was having a make out session with Derek. I could feel both boys shaking by the time I pulled back from kissing Derek. I cut my eyes over my shoulder and noticed that Scott was breathing hard with his eyes shut. I frowned as I went to turn but I was suddenly pulled into another heated kiss but this time it was by Scott. I shivered as I felt Derek move up behind me. Scott's fangs had grown as they nicked my lip causing a small amount of blood to rise to the surface. When both males growled, with me between them, I couldn't help but let out a moan of my own which caused both boys to growl a little louder.

When I pulled away from Scott, I noticed that both boys were breathing hard. Scott's hands were running over my hips as Derek's hands moved up my chest. I threw my head back letting both Derek and Scott have access to my neck which they took advantage of. I whimpered when Scott moved away from my neck and down my chest. I couldn't think of anything but what his mouth was doing to me. When Derek's hands reached for my night shirt, I lifted my arms to help. I wanted both of them right now. I couldn't hold back any more as I moaned loudly. Both Scott and Derek growled low, causing me to shiver. I opened my eyes and looked from Scott to Derek. Both their eyes were flashing before they finally stayed yellow and red, as they stood together and shed their shirts and pants.

"You're beautiful." I couldn't help but whisper as I got to my knees and went to the end of the bed. "Both of you." I tried to look back into their eyes but what I saw was something I only dreamed about.

Both Derek and Scott were well built but not over muscular. Scott's chest was devoid of hair, while Derek had a dark streak that went from his belly button all the way down below his boxers. I licked my lips when I saw both boys were fully aroused. I shivered as I held my hand out to both of them. Neither of them took my hands, as they pushed me to lay back on the bed. Derek moved around to the side as he climbed in on the right, while Scott moved around and got onto the bed on the left. I was only in my underwear but I knew they wouldn't be on much longer. As soon as Scott was in bed, I was turned towards him as Derek pressed up behind me. I kept my eyes open as Derek's hand came around and grabbed my breast, tweaking the nipple as he went.

"More." I couldn't help but plead as I stared into Scott's yellow eyes. "I need you both."

"Soon." I heard both of them whisper in unison. "Very soon."

Scott took a deep breathe and when he exhaled it came out in a growl. Derek was also growling behind me as his hips bucked into the cheeks of my ass. When I heard clothing rip, I looked down to see that I was completely bare in front of the boys. I shivered as the cool air hit me but gasped when I felt Scott's hands move to where my heart was beating out of my chest and trailed it down between my breast, over my stomach and further down until he reached his goal. As soon as I felt his hand on me, I bucked my hips hoping he would get the hint.

"You're so wet." Scott scooted closer. "Do you want me? Us?" His other hand came to my face and made me look at him.

I couldn't form any words as I just nodded. I felt Derek's hand lift my leg and finally noticed I wasn't the only one that was completely naked. Both Scott and Derek had shed their clothes, leaving all three of us bare as the day we were born. I saw Scott look over my shoulder to Derek. Derek moved over and turned my face to look at him. Just as he captured my mouth, Scott thrusted in to the hilt. I whimpered as Scott stilled inside of me. I could smell blood along with my own juices as I layed there trying to calm down. Scott kept still as he buried his face in my neck sucking and licking as he went. Soon I felt the need to move, thus thrusting my hips, causing Scott to snarl as his eyes snapped to mine. He pulled out then thrusted back in causing me to throw my head back against Derek's chest. Derek was moving from playing with my clit, to fondling my breast then running his fingers down the crack of my ass. I knew what he was going to be doing and I couldn't help but whimper as I felt his finger penetrate me.

"More." I moaned as I moved with Scott, my hand moving backwards to grab a hold of Derek's hair. "I need you both." I panted as Scott kept a steady rhythm.

"Relax," Derek whispered kissing my neck and I felt him insert another finger. "Scott take her mind off of it." He whispered and I could vaguely hear as I was being pounded into.

As Scott pulled out, I felt Derek's line up. I opened my mouth to groan when I felt them both push in. I felt my body start to shake as I felt the first wave of an orgasm wash over me. Derek's growled behind me as him and Scott started a in and out rhythm. When Scott pulled out, Derek pushed in. I found myself to be in heaven as I was sandwiched between my two mates. I could feel my orgasm coming and it was coming quickly.

"I'm..." I panted gripping Scott's shoulder with one hand while I pulled Derek's hair with the other. "I'm... I'm... I'm cumming!" I screamed as I saw stars behind my eyes.

I could vaguely hear Scott and Derek roar as I felt them pulse within me and suddenly I felt sharp pricks on either side of my neck. I didn't know why but I turned my head slightly and bit Scott where he had bitten me. As soon as Scott pulled out, I spun and latched onto Derek's neck as he groaned. I pulled back and felt Derek withdraw as well. I layed between them panting and sweating. Both boys were just as bad as I was as we layed there until Scott's phone started to ring. Derek frowned as he looked over at Scott.

"I'll get it." He said standing, without getting dressed.

I watched as Derek walked out of the room and went down stairs. I couldn't help but frown as I realized that there was another scent in the room but it was faded. Another female, older. I turned to see that Scott was leaning against the head board with his eyes closed. Frown lines were forming as I believed he listened in. I was grateful because I could turn it down if I wished. I tried to concentrate on what Derek was saying.

"_Hello?"_

"_Derek?"_ I heard Cora on the other end of the line. _"Jake and the pack just got back and they say there are more vampires in the area. 7 of them! You need to come back to the Loft."_

"Scott, I think I know who they are." I whispered as I turned to him as he was pulling his pants on, minus underwear.

Scott turned as he knelt in front of me on the bed. "Who?" I could see he was worried. "Who could it be, Belle?" He cupped the side of my face.

"The Cullen's." I said hearing Derek hang up and make his way upstairs. "The Cullen's are here." I moved to get my clothes on but I was stopped my a hand grabbing my wrist.

When I was turned around, I saw that Derek and Scott both put on their pants but had yet to put their shirts on. I could tell by the look on their faces they were worried for me. I smiled, raising up on my tip toes and kissing both of their cheeks.

"I'll be fine as long as you stay by me." I promised but I only hoped I could pull it off. I would be seeing Edward again. Even with my mates a still have pain when I think of him. He was my first love after all.

_**Of course we will be fine.**_ My animal chuckled in her cage. **_Our mates are stronger then any of them except maybe Jasper. For some reason he screams 'Don't fuck with me.' Don't you agree?_**

_I do on this._ I told her as I dressed, listening Derek call Cora back, while Scott got on his phone to Stiles, who was at school with Lydia and Allison. They were the only ones that needed to be there.

**(~*Scott's Pov – Driving To Derek's – 10:00 AM*~)**

I drove back to Derek's as him and Bella sat in the back. While I would have loved to be the one to hold her, I knew he needed some time with her because of the fact of what happened in the woods. I also had things to think about. My mother was taken by the Darach, our teacher Jennifer Blake. I growled under my breathe, causing Derek to raise his head. Bella had fallen asleep on the way.

"You ok?" Derek whispered as he cut his eyes to me then looked back at a sleeping Bella.

I nodded looking back at the road. "Yeah, just have a lot of things on my mind." I clenched the steering wheel. "First it was Peter, then Jackson being the Kanima and the boy controlling him. Next the alpha pack and Deucalion not to mention the Darach." I just shook my head. "It seem to be a never ending cycle."

"Hopefully after this things will calm down." Derek said as he looked out the window. "Who's cars are those?" He nodded to the two vehicles that were parked in front of the loft's building.

I shrugged as I looked back to Derek. "I don't know but you need to wake Bella." I said parking the mustang. "She may know."

Derek nodded shaking Bella easily. "Belle, babe, you need to wake up." He kissed her cheek as she opened her eyes. "We're here."

"Are they?" She said in a whisper as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Never mind, that's their cars. The Volvo is Edwards, the Mercedes is Carlisle's." Bella hissed as Derek pushed the front seat forward.

I moved around and helped Bella and Derek out of the back. He just gave me a funny look but I just shrugged. Even though I felt nothing romantic towards Derek, he was my brother. Bella took both of our hands as she walked over and pressed the buzzer. I heard Jake ask who it was.

"Open the fucking door." Derek snarled as his eyes flashed and Bella tightened her grip on our hands.

"_Hold on dick."_ Jake answered back as I heard the door buzz letting us know.

Derek snarled as he walked ahead of both Isabella and I. Not that I minded in the least. I just hoped that everything would go ok. That was short lived when we entered the room. Everything happened rather fast. A copper haired boy rushed forward only to be met by Bella's shield. He was flung backwards as Bella's eyes flashed and crouched in front of both Derek and myself. I was smirking at the look on the vampire's faces because they looked rather shocked. Jake, Cora, Peter, Paul, Embry and Sam were standing on either side of the room.

"Bellsy?" A big vampire stepped forward but another grabbed his arms. I could see bite marks all over his body and it caused my wolf to growl in warning.

_**He's a danger.**_ My wolf snapped wanting to break free.

"All of you stay where you are." Bella snarled standing straight. "You have no right to come back after everything you've done." Her hands were curled into claws. Her violet eyes were staring at them with hatred. I could barely see the glint in them as she stared all of them down.

"Love," The copper haired boy stepped forward against the others wishes. "Come away from them creatures. They are more dangerous then the wolves of La Push." I could see the distaste in his eyes.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Please forgive me for not posting. It has just turned over to 1:00 AM and I am just finishing the next chapter of Blood moon. It is around 3800 words. I hope that you enjoy this long chapter. It was fun to write but also hard. :) Now what do you think? Sorry to disappoint my readers but no the nomad was not from the Cullen's but the Volturi... HAHAHAHA! Oh I know what your thinking? How could Bella kill a trained member of the Volturi? Well she is faster and stronger them vampires or werewolves. She was also able to pull his head off before he even had a true chance to fight. Now til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8 – Rising Emotions

**Chapter 8**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******_~Pack Communication~_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – Just Arrived At Derek's Loft – Cullen's Present*~)**

_Love..._ I repeated in my head. _Did he just call me love?_

_******He did.**_ My animal side snarled as I stood in front of my mates. **__****Shall we work together and show him just what it means to be dangerous?** She purred in excitement.

_Oh, let's..._ I chuckled as I kept my eyes on Edward's. "Love?" I growled my eyes turning dark violet. "Did you call me Love?" My head was tilted to the side, as I felt my nails grow.

"Edward, that isn't Bella." Alice whispered low enough for only vampires to hear. My gaze snapped to hers in an instant.

"Oh _Alice_, I am Isabella." I flipped my hair, that had hidden part of my face, over my shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Did you see what I did to the vampire that came looking for me? Pathetic really."

I cocked my head to the side as I watched Emmett's shocked expression, Jasper's stiff posture -he knew I was dangerous-, Rosalie's pride, Esme's sorrow and Carlisle's guilt. Alice and Edward were also shocked, confused and worried. I could tell they were here on other business then to find me.

"Bella, did you burn the vampire?" Carlisle asked as he stepped forward but my shield stopped him. I had his family trapped in my shield. "The Volturi tracker, Demetri, was in the area and went missing. He has not called back to Volterra to report. The kings are worried that something has happened to him."

"I did." I answered coolly as I locked my violet eyes on Carlisle's. I was in front of him before he could speak another word. Everyone of the Cullens were frozen in their spots. Each one of them had their own little purple hazy shield. "I killed him and then burnt his body. I was very lucky that my _mates_,"Edward growled at that. "were able to find me. He did get a couple of swipes and a bite but that was because I was busy pulling his head off."

"Bella," Alice looked at Jasper, who was standing slightly in front of her. "We didn't know. We would never have left you if we would have known." I growled Alice.

I turned my eyes to her as Jasper snarled his eyes darkening. "Calm down Jasper." I ordered as I realized he was covered in the bite marks that was tattooed on my wrist. (Not Really) "I have no intention of hurting Alice or you. I never did blame you, did Edward tell you?" I asked sweetly in the end batting my eyes. "I know you can feel my sincerity." I chuckled when I pushed calm to him.

"Isabella," He looked around at the purple haze. "We didn't come here ta bother ya." His golden eyes then came back to mine. "Thee others were worried 'bout ya. Emmett missed his sista', Alice her best friend even Edward missed ya."

I growled at the last name, that is when I felt Edward try to move. Without a second thought, I turned and slammed Eddie boy up into the wall. I could tell I was no longer human looking because of the fact Edward's eyes as well as the other Cullen's, I could see, were staring wide eyed. All except for Carlisle. Edward was shaking as he looked into my eyes. I narrowed them as I snapped my teeth at his throat. I heard a whimper and cut my eyes over my shoulder to see Esme whimpering because I had Edward by the neck.

"I doubt Eddie here missed me." I growled pulling him away from the wall, my hand still attacked to his neck, my nails digging into his stone-like skin. "Did he tell you what he told me? No? Then I will." I turned my eyes back to Edwards. "You are nothing but a distraction, a toy that I am tired of and I am leaving with my family. You will stay here and forget that I ever existed. Human minds are like a sieve, they forget over time." I finished with a hiss.

I could feel a pressure on my shield that protected me. Jasper was frowning and I knew that his gift couldn't get through. I chuckled as I watched everyone in the room look at me with either fear, worry or pity. I didn't need any of them, I was finally stronger then any of them.

"Bella, please love." Edward try to reach me with his words but I dug my nails deeper, causing the clear venom to pour out the back of his neck.

"I'm no longer your love." I snapped and tossed him over to Carlisle, who caught him with wide eyes as he saw the nail marks on the back of Edward's neck. "He will only know me as Isabella, a girl he went to school with." I locked eyes with all the Cullens. "Do not make me take your memories of me." I walked back over to my mates as Scott wrapped his arms around me and Derek stepped in front of us.

"As entertaining as this is, has anyone heard from Stiles, Allison or Lydia?" Peter spoke up as he moved away from the wall. "Cora is also missing. She disappeared not long ago." His eyes went to Jacob, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

I could tell Jacob knew something. "Jake, what did Cora tell you?" I asked staying in Scott's arms.

"I wont betray my mate." Jake opened his eyes and I could see fear, betrayal and anger. "You have yours and I have mine. Mind your own business, Werepire." He said coolly as he walked out of the room.

Derek growled as the vampires in the room gasped and Jasper crouched in front of Alice and Emmett pushed Rosalie behind him. I couldn't help but bust up laughing. Carlisle seemed to notice what was going on and turned to me with a worried look. I tilted my head to the side and smiled showing my fangs.

"Bella is the werepire." Carlisle whispered all of them relaxed, all but Edward. "You were bitten by a werewolf, weren't you?" He stepped forward. I nodded kissing both my mates on the cheeks as I walked over and showed him my wrist.

"A werewolf named Deucalion came along and found me." I told them without fear or regret. "Not long after that, Deucalion came back to see me. He told me I was part of his family that remained human. Since I was unexpected, he wants nothing more then to keep me safe." I smiled at Carlisle but heard a snort behind me.

"Don't trust him, Babe." Derek said stern but soft, his arms crossed over his chest. "Deucalion is only after one thing." He looked at Scott. "He wants a True Alpha to be part of his pack. You were just a bonus. He now has to figure out a way to kill me without hurting you." I could tell that Derek believed in what he was saying.

"I agree with the alpha, -er- Derek." Carlisle said as he looked from Derek back to me. "You remember when I told you that the vampires are enemies of the werewolves?" I nodded remembering. "Caius was the one who placed the law into effect after he was almost killed in combat with a werewolf. He almost lost his life but was able to wound the wolf."

I didn't know what to believe but I could feel my thirst rising. Jasper growled as he looked at me with black eyes. I sent him my apologies. Jasper nodded as he stood next to Alice, who had her hand on his arm.

"I am sorry but I must leave." I turned and saw that Derek and Scott knew what I was talking about. "Will one of you come with me?" I asked as I looked between the two of them.

"I'll go." Scott answered looking to Derek. "Derek is needed here as alpha."

Derek nodded as he kissed my cheek. "If you would find, Cora." He whispered as Scott and I left the loft.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Derek's Loft – Scott & Bella Just Left*~)**

"Where is she going?" Esme asked the wolves in the room.

Peter smirked as he looked at Esme. "To feed." He tilted his head to the side. "She is part vampire after all." He raised a brow when Alice went into a vision.

"No no no no no." Alice whispered as she came out and collapsed in Jasper's arms. "What did we do?" She was sobbing tearlessly.

Edward's eyes grew wide as he watched Alice vision run through her mind. Bella baring a man's throat and then latching onto it. Draining the man of life as he struggled. His eyes clenched tight as he tried to pick a mind that wasn't full of despair. Finding none, he turned and blocked the thoughts of the people in the room. He couldn't help but feel as though this was practically his fault.

"This is all your fault." Emmett snarled as Rosalie had to hold him back. "If we just stayed, then none of this shit would have happened. Bella would still be with us and not changed into a creature that the Volturi will most likely try and kill." Everyone turned to him shocked. Emmett just snorted. "I'm a lot smarter then y'all believe. I read the books in Carlisle's study about why vampires are not allowed to remove the venom from a human once bitten. If a werewolf, a true child of the moon, bites them they will most likely be turned if not killed." His eyes were black as he finished.

Derek nodded. "He's right." His eyes went to the other vampires in the room. "The vampire leaders placed that law in effect to help both of us. Since Bella is now here, and a werepire, we must keep her safe. There is also an Alpha pack here, Deucalion's the leader, not to mention the Darach, which has already taken Scott's mother. I don't know who will be next."

Just then Sam ran into the room with a wild look on his face. "Charlie's been taken." Jake was in the living room in a flash. "Quil and Seth went to check on him but there was no scent there other then his and an odd one we never smelled before." His eyes went to Derek's. "We need to tell Bella."

"NO!" Edward yelled as he moved in front of Jake but Derek reacted before Jacob could do anything. Derek grabbed Edward and threw him across the room. Edward landed on the ground with plaster from the wall falling on him.

Derek stood in front of the shaking Edward, his eyes flashing from green to red. "You are not her mate." He spat at the vampire as he grabbed the boy by the throat and slammed him back into the wall. "I am her mate. Scott is her mate but you are nothing more then a boy that broke my girls heart. If you ever come near her again, I will rip your stone heart out and force feed it to you." He dropped the mind reader and turned to Paul. "Will you please take the garbage out?"

"With pleasure." Paul smirked as he went over to Edward. "Let's go leech." Jake was on the other side to help.

******(~*Bella's Pov – In Town, Just Fed – 3:00 PM*~)**

Scott held my hand as we ran to the school to pick up Stiles. He had asked if I would like to see what the school was like, when I wasn't crazed by a blood moon. I couldn't say no. Where as Derek was a hard ass, Scott was a lot tenderer with me. I knew they both of them loved me but it was hard to believe that a bad boy like Derek would ever look twice at me. Scott, I could have seen myself with, without knowing he was my mate. Derek, on the other hand, was a dream come true. I always fell for the bad boys but Edward had been the baddest of them all, except now that is. When I felt lips on the back of my hand, I turned my eyes to Scott's. I had just fed before we headed to the school. I didn't want to 'eat' any of the students we might run into.

"You ok?" I could tell that Scott had something on his mind.

"Yeah, just worried about you." I pulled him to a stop. "Tell me what's on your mind. Please?" I couldn't help but plead with him. I was stronger now and I knew he needed me, I could see it in his eyes.

Scott closed his eyes to hide the tears. "The Darach, Jennifer Blake, the woman from the woods." His eyes opened and I could see the tears starting to fall. "She took my mother on her way home from work. Just before she showed up to _see_ Derek." His head bowed and I could see him shaking.

"Oh, Scott." I whispered tears forming in my eyes, as I pulled him into my arms.

We knelt on the damp ground as I tried to sooth my mate as he cried. I could feel that he would have never done something like this unless I was here. I whimpered as I nuzzled under his chin. Scott's eyes were closed as he started to purr. I was calmed and suddenly I started to purr which calmed Scott. I don't know how long we knelt there but when Scott pulled away, I could see the redness in his eyes from crying. I smiled as I wiped his tears away and kissed him passionately. I knew he needed it because he growled as he tightened his grip around my waist. Scott pulled away first and rested his forehead on mine.

"Come on, babe, Stiles asked for me to come to the school." He kissed me once more, before he pulled me to my feet. "He may need me to drive somewhere."

I just nodded, squeezing his hand, as we took off towards the school. I didn't understand why we had to run there to drive Stiles back in his jeep but I guess we would find out when we arrived. It wasn't long before I was hit with Deucalion's scent as we neared the school. Scott's eyes snapped to mine but I smiled and squeezed his hand again in reassurance. No matter if Deucalion was my blood family, Scott and Derek were my mates and they came first in everything. I just hoped that Charlie was safe from all this madness.

As soon as we entered the parking lot of the school, I could smell blood of a werewolf. I growled as I let go of Scott's hand and rushed into the building, with him hot on my tail. I didn't know where I was going but I just followed the scent trail of Cora and Stiles. I should have known that something was wrong because of the fact Jake wouldn't look me in the eyes. He was feeling betrayed because I wasn't his mate and Cora was. Shaking my head, I bursted into the locker room to see Cora bleeding and passed out while Stiles was helping another werewolf to stand. He had claw marks on his chest, that were healing slowly. I looked around but didn't see Lydia or Allison. Shaking my head, I turned to look at Scott and he was checking over Cora. I rushed to his side as I smelled something clouding her scent.

"Move!" I ordered as I dropped to her side. "Something's wrong." I whispered closing my eyes sniffing deeply as I leaned close. That's when I smelled it. She was poisoned. "When need to get her to Derek." My eyes snapped open and I cut my eyes to Scott. "Cora's been poisoned."

"So has Ethan." Stiles said as he stood next to the other wolf. "I need to get him back to Deucalion." He looked at Scott then to me but Scott moved in front of me with a frown on his face. "Bella needs to take Ethan back to Deucalion. She's the only one that he wont kill at first glance."

"No she isn't going." Scott growled moving over to Ethan. "I'll go, Bella, you and Cora are to go back to the loft and wait for me there." He snapped as he grabbed Ethan and rushed out the door without a good bye.

Stiles sat there wide eyed for a moment as he realized I was still there, staring at the door where my mate left. I whimpered as I went over and picked up Cora.

"Let's get you back home." I said walking out the door.

Stiles was right behind me as I turned and followed my scent back the way we came. I could feel eyes on me but I couldn't think about that now. I needed to get back to Derek. Cora needed her brother and her mate. I couldn't think about what Scott had just done. Stiles held the door open as I carried Cora out of the side entrance of the school and went to straight to his jeep. He already had the door open, letting me sit Cora in the front seat, buckled her in then shut the door, jumping into the back. Stiles kept glancing at me as he drove but never said anything. I just kept one hand on Cora's pulse as he drove towards Derek's loft. I could only hope that Derek would know what to do.

_******(~*Scene Change*~)**_

As soon as Stiles pulled into the loft's parking lot, Derek, Peter, Jake and Carlisle were out of the front entrance and racing over to the jeep. I jumped out of the back just as Jake made his way to the passenger door, ripping it open and taking Cora out of the back. Derek came up behind me as I followed Jake back into the loft. Just as I went to enter the door, I was pulled back and watched as the others made their way into the building. I kept my head down as I tried to hold back the tears. I knew that Scott was thinking about saving the wolf but I still felt bad when he didn't even look at me before he left.

"Belle?" Derek whispered against my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Where's Scott?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Took Ethan to Deucalion." I whispered broken heartedly as I rushed up into the loft and passed up the living room, ending up in Derek's bedroom.

I layed there as I shook because I couldn't help but feel that something bad was happening and I knew nothing about it. I saw Edward on my way up and saw him move but Jasper and Emmett stopped him before he could move a step. I could hear Peter and Derek talking but blocked them out because I had other things I was thinking about. What if Scott and Derek pushed me to the side like Edward? What if they used me like _he_ did? When I heard a gasp from the living room, I ignored it because I knew it was Edward. The images of him and I together along with the feelings came flooding my mind as I tried to stop them. When I felt tears running down my cheeks, I did nothing to stop them. The bedroom door finally opened, showing the Derek was standing there with a frown on his face. I could hear whispers in the other room but I didn't pay any attention.

"Bella?" He called as he moved over to me. I turned where my back was facing him. "Look at me. Please." He whispered as I felt the bed dip behind me.

As soon as he pulled me in his arms, the damn broke on my tears. I could hear two people hit their knees in the living room but pushed that to the back of my mind, as I felt waves of sadness, anger, lost, hopelessness and worthlessness wash over me. I knew that as soon as the naivety wore off Scott and Derek would both leave, just like Edward. I was the one person that everyone replaces after a while. When Derek stiffened and I heard foot steps, I raised my eyes to the door as Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme all stood there with tears in their eyes. Alice was the first to move as she rushed over and pulled me out of Derek's arms earning a growl from my mate.

"I'm so sorry." She was sobbing against me as she held onto me with a tight grip. "If we had known what happened, we would have come back. Please forgive me, Bella." Jasper was frowning as he stood a little bit back.

"We are truly sorry Bella." Carlisle spoke up with Esme in his arms. "I did not act like the coven leader and let Edward make the decisions. For that I am truly sorry." He bowed his head. I heard Edward growl in the other room followed by a loud smack. "Excuse me." Carlisle whispered as he headed back to the living room.

Alice was now standing by Jasper. I looked at each of the Cullens and tried to remember if I truly did love them like I claimed to once upon ago. I cared about them yest but I changed when Deucalion bit me. I smiled sadly as I saw Alice go into a trance. When she came out her eyes filled with venom, that would never fall, and nodded in understanding. She had seen what I had decided.

"I care about you all but you burnt the bridge that lead to my heart." I spoke loud enough for Edward to hear. "Edward's betrayal was the worse. If I had known back when I first met you, what I know now..." I trailed off sighing and closing my eyes. "I would have stayed away like Jake warned. I should have listened but I didn't and now I must face the consequences for my actions. If the Volturi wish to come," I snapped my eyes open and locked them with the males in front of me. "Let them. I am more then ready. If I could kill Demetri, then the others should be no problem." I chuckled when Jasper shivered in fear.

******(~*Scott's Pov – Just Grabbed Ethan & Ran – Heading To Deucalion*~)**

I heard my mate's whimper as I rushed out of there but if I didn't leave now, I wouldn't be able to go. I knew that Deucalion wanted Isabella but I would not let anyone have Derek's or my mate. She was ours and no one would take her from us. As I ran through the forest, I could smell Aiden close by. I flashed my eyes as I searched the woods around me as I stopped. I could sense Aiden and another wolf around here some where. I snarled loudly as I scanned the clearing. We didn't have time for this shit.

"Get the fuck out here!" I yelled at whoever it was. I knew Aiden would most likely be in pain. Ethan and Aiden were twins after all. "Ethan has been poisoned but I don't know by who."

Kali and Aiden, who looked rather pale, came out of behind two different trees. "Ethan?" Aiden's eyes widen as he snarled rushing forward. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't know but Ethan's been poisoned. Both him and one of our pack members," I was about to tell them who. "...was also poisoned, I believe the Darach, Jennifer Blake, is the one to blame. Stiles was there and that is what he said."

"And you believe him!?" Kali snarled her eyes flashing red. "A human!"

"N...No." We all heard but I looked down first to see Ethan's eyes barely open. "I...I tru... trust 'em." He looked at his brother and frowned. "Please, brother."

Aiden nodded as he looked at Kali. "Go tell Deucalion we have company." He hissed as he looked at his brother. "Also warn him that Ethan is badly wounded." He sniffed the air and hissed. "With poison that is unknown to me. He might know though."

Kali growled but followed his orders. I just watched as she narrowed her eyes at me and took off. I realized then she didn't wear shoes. Aiden must have noticed because he chuckled.

"She hates shoes." He motioned for me to follow. "If you would carry my brother and follow me, I will lead you to Deucalion."

I just nodded as I felt my wolf howl inside my head at the distance we were away from our mate. I could also feel her pain because of my abrupt leaving but I did what I had to do for her. I am doing this for her.

_******She is still hurting! And we did it.**_ My wolf protested. **__****That is unacceptable!**

_I will make it up to her._ I promised.

That seemed to relax him but I knew the only thing would to hold my Bella in my arms once again. I could only believe/hope that she would forgive me. That caused my wolf to whimper in pain because of the thought that our mate may not return. I just hoped she would let me explain just as Derek did. At least I didn't leave with another woman but to help a friend in need.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ta Da! here is the next chapter. I really hope that you enjoy this really long chapter. It is about 4100 words. Now to me that is a lot. Well tell me what you think? What will happen with Deucalion? What will happen when Scott returns? If he does? Only time will tell... Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9 - Revelations

**Chapter 9**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – 24 Hours Later – Derek's Loft*~)**

Scott still hadn't returned from taking Ethan to Deucalion. I was rather worried because I didn't know what was going on. Sighing, I looked at Cora, Derek and Jake. Cora was lying in Derek's bed as Jake was on the right side and Derek on the left. Every now and then, Derek would take her pain. Peter was looking through the old books trying to figure out what kind of poison was used. I could only pray that everything would work out alright. That's when I remembered that mates could take their mates pain away.

_Could Jake take Cora's pain away?_ I asked my animal side. _They are mates._

She didn't reply for a few moments. _******He could but it would be dangerous. **_She told me_._**__**** Cora was poisoned after all.**

_He can handle it._ I told her as I walked over and knelt next to Jake.

"Derek, can you give us a few minutes?" I asked as I gazed into his eyes. "I need to speak with Jake."

Derek smiled as he stood, walking over to where I was. "Of course." He kissed me on the top of the head. "Behave dog." He told Jake as he walked out the door.

Jake just snorted as he looked back at Cora. "What do you want to talk about?" His voice was harsh. "I thought we said everything there was to say."

"I'm sorry, Jake." I whispered as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "For everything. I should have listened to you but I didn't. I got involved with Edward and now I'm here." I could tell tears were starting to fall. "I'm really sorry."

I felt his arms wrap around me and his nose bury in my hair. "I'm sorry, too." He told me as I felt his body start to shake, then I smelled salt. "I missed my best friend and sister." I could hear the shakiness in his voice.

"Oh Jake." I whispered as I rubbed his back. "I'm sorry this has happened to you." I felt the tears start to fall. "I may know a way to help her but you will have to do it." I told him pulling back and looking in his eyes.

"What do I have to do?" Jake's voice was stern with authority.

I knew he would do anything to help Cora. She was his mate after all. I stood taking Jake's hand and moving around to where Derek had just been. I pushed Jake to kneel where Derek was kneeling and then knelt on the other side of him.

"Did you see what Derek was doing?" I asked and Jake nodded, frowning.

"Yeah but..." I cut him off.

"He was taking her pain away." I told him bluntly. "Remember when I came back in Scott's arms?" Jake nodded again. "I had just healed Derek the same way. Cora and Boyd had taken pieces of his stomach out with their claws and I took it into me. That is what you will need to do." I could see the understanding start to show.

"What will happen to me?" I could hear the tremor in Jake's voice. He didn't want to hurt his mate even more or his pack.

"I don't know." I told him honestly. "All I know is that I took Derek's wounds and since I healed quicker, they didn't bother me as long as they would him." I shrugged telling him all I knew.

Jake nodded as he took Cora's arm into his. "I'll do it."

He closed his eyes and I could see the darkness traveling up his arms as he pulled the poison away from her. His eyes popped open as a loud roar came from his mouth. Sam, Peter, Carlisle and Derek rushed into the room with scared expressions on their faces until they saw what was happening. As soon as Sam stepped forward, I had a shield around the bed with Cora, Jake and myself. I would not let any of them interfere. I knew that Jake wanted to protect his mate and he would do just that. I could see the pain in his face as he held Cora's hand.

"Bella, put the shield down." I heard Carlisle asked me. "I need to stop Jake from doing this. Only werewolves are able." I could hear the worry in his tone.

"Then you should have read more Carlisle." I said, never taking my eyes of Jake. "Mates came also heal their werewolf mates. I know because I healed Derek. I also have faith in Jake that he will be able to save her." I could see that Jake was almost done and his eyes were turning a blueish color.

As soon as Cora gasped, Jake collapsed on the floor. I was able to grab his head before it hit. I picked him up and placed him by Cora on the bed. Her eyes were moving around the room until they landed on Jake.

"What happened?" She whispered as she began to search him for illness. "He took the poison away didn't he?" Cora looked up at me then to the others in the room.

"Yes." I told her as I felt hands wrap around my waist and smelled Derek. "He wanted to save his mate and I told him how." I smiled even though I could feel the tension in the room.

Cora nodded as she curled up beside Jake. I chuckled as I turned and pulled Derek out of the room. Sam and Peter followed Derek and I out of the room leaving Carlisle to check over the downed wolves. I sighed deeply as I collapsed on the couch. Derek sat down next to me and I layed my head in his lap. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esme were the only ones in the living room as we entered. I heard them saying that they sent Edward up north to the Denali's. Why I had no idea? It wasn't like I was going to kill him.

_******Yet.**_ My animal added as she layed in the cage. **__****We will not kill him yet.**

I ignored her as I relaxed as Derek ran his fingers through my hair. I felt that something was wrong because of a slight pinch in my chest. I frowned as I sat up rubbing the place over my heart. Derek leaned forward as he kept one arm around me. His left hand was on my knee as the pain in my chest grew.

"Somethings wrong." I told him as I looked at the clock. "Shouldn't the others be here by now?" I turned my eyes to meet Derek's. "Or at least Scott?"

"Yeah..." Derek started to answer me but a loud scream interrupted him.

"Lydia." I heard some one speak but didn't wait as I rushed out of the loft's door, down the hall and out the front, darting into the woods as fast as I could.

I didn't wait for anyone as I rushed towards the school. The second pull in my chest was leading me there, I could only pray that Scott was alright as I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the vampires catching up but Derek wasn't any where behind me. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the High School. My eyes darted around until I saw a body jump out of the window, darting into the woods. I growled as I went to move when I heard Scott's voice.

"_Stiles, we'll get him back."_ Scott spoke to the human boy.

I could finally smell Derek close by as I darted to the window and jumped through it. Scott spun, eyes flashing, as he thought I was the person that just left. I frowned when I noticed that Lydia was tied to a chair. I shook my head when I was grabbed in strong arms. When I realized who had me, I sunk into Scott's arms. Even though I was rather pissed with him leaving, I knew he had a good excuse because if he didn't, I would show my mates just how animalistic I can be. That's when a new scent hit me. It was almost like what I would imagine Charlie's to smell like. I looked around and found a badge crumpled up as though it was paper.

"What happened?" I heard Derek ask as he came through the class room door.

"The Darach took my dad." Stiles whispered brokenheartedly. I could see that Allison and Issac had untied Lydia and she was kneeling beside him. "I tried to warn him but he didn't listen and now she has him." His head was bowed and I could smell the salt in the air.

I could vaguely hear sirens in the background. "We need to go." I told them taking Scott's hand in mine. "I hear sirens and we don't need anyone else asking questions." I nodded to the Cullen's standing, stiffly, by the tree line.

"We'll met you back at Derek's home." Carlisle said as him, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice took off back to the house. Jasper and Emmett came over and started to work on the frame for the window. I chuckled shaking my head as I watched Peter help them. I saw Jasper stiffen but finally relaxed but kept cutting his golden eyes to Peter every few minutes. I pushed any thoughts of Peter aside knowing we had other things to deal with.

"If you have this, I'll call my dad." Allison said as she took Issac's hand, causing Scott to growl. "He may know where the Darach might keep them." She nodded walking away and I could only frown at Scott.

I pulled my hand away as I walked over to helped Lydia and Stiles. I could tell they were both pretty shaken up from this and the only thing I could do was help them out of the room and outside. I could feel eyes in the back of my head but I didn't want to think about my indecisive mates. If they were mine, both of them needed to start acting like it. I wont have either of them running off, or growling, over another female in my presence. Just walking away from them hurt, but I would rather hurt now then in the long run.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Volterra, Italy – Throne Room*~)**

Aro sat on his throne along with Marcus as Caius paced back and forth. They were all in a panic over the fact Demetri had yet to report back. He was on an assignment that was to follow a girl that was considered a danger to their world thanks to Victoria. Aro was shocked when Carlisle's first, Edward, was at the head of all this trouble but he had to bid his time to make sure he had all the guilty parties together before he struck. Now all they were waiting for was the call from Carlisle and they would be heading directly for Beacon Hills.

"He is late on his call." Caius hissed as he stopped pacing and turning to glare at Aro. "He is no doubt the traitor we all to believe. We should gather the guard and storm Beacon Hills before they gather more forces against us." He snapped at the eldest Volturi brother.

Aro snarled as he stood, his eyes pitch black with anger, with his hands clenched at his side. "You will watch your tone, brother." Carlisle was Aro's first fledgling after all. "I know Carlisle and he would no doubt have a good explanation for all that has happened. Once we reach Beacon Hills, we will destroy what is left of the werewolves then convene about Carlisle's supposed crime." His eyes narrowed as he sat stiffly on his throne.

"Enter." Marcus called to the person walking to the throne room door, causing Aro and Caius to jump in surprise.

Neither of them noticed that they were about to have a guest because of the fact they were to busy fighting with one another. Caius made his way back to his throne, just as the door opened and Felix along with Jane and Alec walked in. None of them looked pleased to be there but they knew it was needed. Aro was about to speak when his cell phone rang. Aro pulled it out and pressed the answer button.

"This is Aro." He answered calmly but he saw the name before he answered. Carlisle Cullen.

"_Aro, I have found news about Demetri."_ There was a sadness in his voice and Aro didn't miss it. His eyes went to Felix. _"He was killed by a werepire."_

That caused everything in the room to cease. Aro stood covering the phone and pointed to the door. "Out!" He yelled at the three that had just entered along with Renata and Chelsea. He then turned his eyes to his brothers before he continued. "A werepire. But surely you are mistaken, my friend. None of your family would dare bite a human unless to feed and you would never pull venom from a bitten human." There was a pause. "Would you Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighed. _"I am sorry to disappoint you my friend."_ Carlisle was quiet for a few minutes. _"Edward fell in love with his singer. He believed her to be his mate yet it wasn't true. On her 18th birthday, our newest member Jasper..."_

"We know who you have in your coven." Caius sneered at the phone causing Carlisle to gasp.

"_Of course." _Carlisle said apologetic. _"Anyway, he lunged causing Edward to break it off. He did not want to damn her but I knew what the laws were. I was trying to persuade him to go back and change her even if she wasn't part of our family but then Alice came and told us about a vision then you called with a request. We are in Beacon Hills now and know that Demetri is dead."_

"That is all forgiving but there is something you are not saying." Aro pushed the subject a little faster. "What are you hiding my friend?"

"_Isabella was bitten by a nomad about three months of hanging around my family." _Carlisle sighed as a hand went through his hair. _"Edward did not wish for her to be damned and pulled the venom out of her before she could complete the change. From what I understand as well as found out, Bella is also part of Deucalion's human family that did not receive the wolf gene. He bit her and transformed her into a werepire. That is all I know as of now."_

Marcus shook his head as he turned his eyes away. Aro nodded as he stiffened in his throne. "Prepare for our visit. We have many things to discuss." With that Aro shut his phone and replaced it. "It seems Carlisle did not learn from his time here. I can only hope we can control this situation before it gets out of hand." Aro hated to admit that any one was right while he was wrong.

"Bring Felix, Jane and Alec back in." Aro said to his brothers. "We have things we need to do before we head to Beacon Hills."

******(~*Bella's Pov – Derek's Loft – 8:00 PM*~)**

I was standing by the door in the living room while everyone else found a different place to sit. Scott and Derek were as close to me as I would let them at the moment. I was still pissed about the fact that Scott growled at Allison when she grabbed Issac's hand. It was bad enough that he left me to take Ethan to Deucalion but growling at Issac was the last straw. I was done being pushed from one person to the next. Alice kept giving me worried looks but without Edward here, since he was still up north, no one would find out unless she decided to open her mouth, which I don't think she would.

"Now Jennifer has Scott's mother, Stiles father and Bella's father." Peter said as I stiffened and narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry dear but it's true." He shrugged as a matter of factly. "We need to find out where Jennifer might take them but I don't know where. Unless Allison and Issac find something, I'm clueless."

I just snorted as I crossed my arms. "You're always clueless." I commented. "Why don't we split up and find them the old fashion way. There are more of us now with super sniffers. Not to mention vampire eyesight." I smirked at myself when Emmett chuckled. Rosalie punched him on the arm and Jasper cracked a smile.

"That's all good," Stiles nodded as he looked at me, from beside Lydia on the couch. "But where do we start?"

"Woods." Sam suggested. "We have been patrolling the woods and there is a scent, around a particular area, that isn't familiar to us. If we show you, you might pin point it." He looked at Paul, Jake -who was now awake, with Cora in his lap- and Embry.

"Sounds good." Paul stood wrinkling his nose. "I need to get away from the Leeches anyway." His eyes snapped to mine. "No offense. You smell more like us." He winked as he passed and I couldn't help but wink back.

That caused both Derek and Scott to growl at Paul. I growled at both of them and followed him out but instead of going the same way as he did, I decided to go find out something for myself. I was just about to hit the woods beside the loft when a cold hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the alley way. I spun around, finding Alice standing there with venom tears in her eyes. I straightened as I looked around finding no one else.

"Alice?" I asked confused when she grabbed my hands.

"Please don't do this Bella." She pleaded with me. "I've seen where you're going and it wont be pretty when this is all over. A lot of people are going to get hurt." I could tell she was scared because of the look in her eyes. "Some may even been killed." She added in a whisper.

"I have to Alice." I told her as I pulled away. "But just remember. No matter how much I'm upset with my mates, I would rather die then let them die for me."

I smiled, disappearing into the darkness before anyone else tried to stop me. I needed to speak with Deucalion and I knew right where I believe he would be. I just hope I didn't run into Kali. I would love to give her a little lesson in manners. As I ran, I could feel the pain in my chest worsen because of the fact I was getting further and further away from my mates. I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony that I was now the one running from my mates instead of them running from me. My animal side has been quiet since the whole thing which I couldn't understand but then again she always butted in when she wanted. It didn't take long before I was crossing Ethan's scent mixed with another that smelled like him. I believed it be Aiden's. I shivered at the look they gave me before I was placed in with Cora and Boyd. I slowed to a steady run when I started to feel like I was being watched. I stopped, looking around flashing my eyes violet.

"I'm here to speak to Deucalion." I said loud enough for them to hear. "Either show yourself or leave me the fuck alone. I have no tolerance for ignorant people." I spat as I clenched my hands when I saw three pairs of red eyes snap open.

"You sure do talk tough." Aiden was the first one who stepped out of the shadows. "But can you back it up?" He had his arms cross as Ethan came out beside him.

I saw something in their eyes that caused me to sniff discretely. That's when I smelled the sweat, grass and cherry smell that came with Kali. I chuckled as I ducked her claws and spun around knocking her feet out from under her. I was up on my feet before Kali could even move. I rushed her and kicked her into a tree that was about four feet behind her. She landed with a loud thud then slid to the bottom coughing up blood. The look in her eyes was pure hatred. I smirked as her eyes flashed red. Mine flashed violet in response and I saw her duck her head as she adverted her eyes.

_******I finally got my frustration out even if it wasn't a decent fight.**_ My animal side decided to pop up. **__****I bet she will not try that again.** She chuckled as she went back to sleep.

_Neither do I._ I answered back as I turned back to the twins to see that Deucalion was now standing there with a smile on his face along with a stick of some kind.

"You are everything I ever believed you to be." He said as he moved forward, holding his hand out to me. "If you would allow me the privilege, I would like to speak to you on a more personal matter." He said loud enough that the twins grabbed Kali and disappeared from my sight.

I nodded as I looped my arm through his. "Alright but I came here for a reason." I said with a stern tone. "I believe you already know that the Darach took my father, Charlie Swan." I stopped turning to Deucalion.

"Yes, I know of this but I still have no idea where Jennifer could be hiding." Deucalion closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. I also heard no blimp of a lie as he spoke. "Now I have a question for you?" He asked staring at me through blind eyes.

"I can't say I'll answer but go ahead." I told him as I readied myself for the bombardment of questioning.

Deucalion turned to look at the moon. "Why didn't you go back?" He asked turning to me. "You could have gone back to forks but you didn't? Why?" His head was tilted to the side and I could only see a dog doing the same thing.

I chuckled as I shook my head leaning against the trunk of the tree behind me. "You gave me something that no one else thought to." I looked him in the eyes. "I always wanted to be something special. I never really felt like I fit into the world and when I met Edward, I found a place but that was a made up dream. When that dream ended and reality set in, you were there to catch me as I fell. If it wasn't for you, I could only imagine what my life would have been like if Sam was the one who had gotten there first." I could tell that my confession startled him but soon he was smiling widely.

"You have no idea how that warms my heart." Deucalion walked forward and wrapped me in his arms. "I would like to ask you another thing, will you fight with me against Jennifer, the Darach?" He asked pulling back to see my face.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Ok so what do ya think? Will Bella side with Deucalion? Or will she side with her mates? Only time will tell. What will happen when Derek and Scott find out she left without telling them? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10 – Choosing Sides

**Chapter 10**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******Previously: **

******_(~*Bella's Pov – With Deucalion*~)_**

"_You have no idea how that warms my heart." Deucalion walked forward and wrapped me in his arms. "I would like to ask you another thing, will you fight with me against Jennifer, the Darach?" He asked pulling back to see my face._

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – Beacon Hills Woods – With Deucalion*~)**

I looked at him for a moment then pulled away, turning my back on him. I watched as the clouds moved in front of the moon then passed it by. I could still remember the words from Alice echoing in my head.

"_Please don't do this Bella." She pleaded with me. "I've seen where you're going and it wont be pretty when this is all over. A lot of people are going to get hurt." I could tell she was scared because of the look in her eyes. "Some may even been killed." She added in a whisper._

"On one condition." I said turning, my eyes dark violet. "You will leave Derek and Scott alone."

Deucalion looked hurt but nodded. "As long as you do as I say, then they will be fine." He held out his hand. "Shall we shake on it?"

"That also includes Kali, Ethan and Aiden along with any other wolves under your command." I narrowed my eyes at his as he flashed his red eyes at me. "That is how it's going to be or you can consider yourself hunted by me." I bared my teeth at Deucalion, making sure he understood, that I was making a promise. Deucalion looked frightened for a split second but schooled his face into a mask of control. I could see the wheels turning in his head and couldn't help but wonder what he was planning.

"Alright." He agreed, rather quickly. "We shall shake and seal the deal." I could see the glint in his eyes as he stuck his hand out.

I nodded, taking his hand. "You know how to get in touch, if you need me." I told him as I rushed back towards the loft.

I could feel both Derek and Scott's anger through our bond. If I read the bond right, they just found out I was gone. What they didn't know was that I was now working with Deucalion. I shivered as I thought to what might happen. Derek was insistent that I stayed away from him but I only did this that way I could hold of Deucalion on trying to kill Derek until I found a way to end his life. Where the others may have a problem killing the evil that walks this earth, I have to quarrel in doing so. If it would help my father in doing his job then why shouldn't I help? The less criminals the better our world would be. As I ran I stumbled across a smell I would rather forget. Allison but Issac was with her as well as another person. I frowned coming to a stop, listening to the woods around me. I could hear the heart beats of the small animals along with the deer and mountain lion but what caught my attention was the three heart beats of people.

I knew that Allison and Issac were two of the three but I wondered who the third one was. My eyes snapped open as I took off, a fourth scent had just arrived. The exact one I smelled in the woods, along with the time Derek walked away with Jennifer Blake. I snarled pushing myself harder then I ever ran. I could feel my animal side rattle wanting to come out and play but I kept the door to the cage securely tight. I didn't want her attacking anyone that was on our side. Even if I didn't like Allison, it wasn't her fault that Scott was growling at the fact she was with Issac. When I was close enough, I could hear a loud blast and then I was thrown backwards, knocking the wind out of me for a few minutes. I was up on my feet as soon as I was able to breath, taking off towards where the blast came from.

"Allison!" I yelled as I ran. "Issac!"

I could tell I was getting close because of the fact I heard Issac speaking to Allison, it seemed he was trying to calm her down. I didn't think about anything as I barged in where I heard their voices coming from. I froze as soon as I saw Allison and Issac kissing. I blushed and turned around as quickly as I could, not wanting to intrude. I heard Allison gasp as they fumbled trying to right themselves. I could smell salt in the air along with the male scent similar to Allison's. I knew that Issac cared for Allison a lot and Allison returned those feelings.

"Bella?" Allison exclaimed as she spotted me. "What are you doing here? Did you see where Jennifer went?" I could smell her fear and worry.

I turned, shaking my head. "I was in the area when I heard your heart beats and smelled your scents along with another." I told her as I lead them out of the vault. "When I smelled a scent I didn't recognize I decided to check it out. That's when I smelled Jennifer." I snarled as I felt my eyes flash violet.

"She took Allison's father." Issac said wrapping his arms around her. "Jennifer now has four people to sacrifice during the lunar eclipse." He hissed as I saw his eyes flash. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with Derek and Scott?" Issac asked what I could see Allison asking with her eyes.

"I went to speak to a family member." I said turning, heading back in the direction of the loft. "Will you be coming to the loft? Or continuing what you were doing at Allison's? I can see she is still rather shaken." I asked over my shoulder as I walked out of view.

I chuckled as I heard Issac lead Allison in a different direction then I was going. I didn't know if they had a car or not but I knew that I would most likely run into my mates between here and the loft. If that happens, I need as much space as I could find because it was going to be rough. I knew they will be pissed but all I can say is that I don't bow to anyone. I was 18 and I wouldn't let anyone tell me what to do any longer. I was not some weak human they can push around. Just finding out that I had werewolf blood in me, made me feel a little better about feeling as though I never fit in the world. I just wondered what would have happened if I never met the Cullens. I pushed those thoughts out of my head when I grew closer to the loft. I then smelled three scents that caused my animal to snarl and snap in anger.

_******Deucalion must have sent them.**_ My animal side snapped as we neared the loft. **__****Kali, Aiden and Ethan are here for only one thing. If they have layed a hand on Derek or Scott... when this is over Deucalion will be getting a visit from us!**

I could hear the threat in her voice and couldn't help but agree. _Do you smell that?_ I asked sniffing the air as I ran up the stairs. _It's Jennifer's scent._

My animal snarled in response as I busted through the door to the loft. Kali and Aiden were standing behind Jennifer as Lydia and Ethan were standing in front of her. Scott's scent along with Derek's was rather old compared to the vampire and shifters scents. I narrowed my eyes as I snarled rushing forward grabbing Kali by the back of the throat and tossed her to the side. Jennifer, Aiden, Ethan and Lydia spun towards me as I roar in anger. My eyes were dark violet and I could smell the fear coming from Jennifer. I smirked as I walked forward but was impaled with a shard of glass. I ripped it out and rushed her throwing the bitch across the room. She hit the ground with a thud as her eyes snapped to mine. Her glamor spell fell and I finally was able to see what she really looked like.

"You bitch." She hissed standing as she used her power to raise the broken glass off the ground. It hovered around her as she narrowed her eyes at me. I could feel that Kali was standing behind me now. "I will kill you and the alpha pack. You have taken everything from me!"

In a flash, I saw the broken glass come flying towards me. I dropped to the ground but not before I was hit in a couple of places. I heard a thud behind me and knew that Kali didn't fair as lucky as I did. Not that I would shed any tears for her. When I raised my eyes, I saw Aiden and Ethan start to fuse together. Jennifer rushed towards them and pulled them apart slamming their heads together and throwing them to the side. Her eyes then turned to me. I was rather shocked at how she looked. I wrinkled my nose as I saw her narrow her eyes.

"You know you can easily get cosmetic surgery." I told her as she rushed forward and grabbed me but the throat. "What's wrong?" I asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"My powers don't work on you." She snarled as she threw me to the side, causing me to hit my head, hard. "That doesn't matter though. I can still knock you out the old fashion way."

With that her hand came back and her fist collided with the side of my face. I tried to keep awake but I wasn't able to hold on as the darkness swallowed me. The last thing I heard was Lydia's scream.

******(~*Derek's Pov – At The Loft – 45 Minutes Before*~)**

Scott was pacing the floor as I sat in a chair. The vampires went to hunt because of the humans that were here. Lydia, Allison and Stiles. I noticed that the blonde haired vampire stayed as far as she could away from Stiles but I just brushed it off. Her eyes grew darker when he was around and I wondered if he was her singer. If so, she had amazing control not to drain him but then again My Bella was Edward's singer and he dated her. Just at that thought my wolf growled. Lydia was sitting next to Ethan as Stiles sat on the other side. Peter was standing by the door with his arms folded over his chest. Jake had Cora in his lap as he sat in a chair beside the couch where Lydia was sitting with Ethan and Stiles. I could feel that Bella was not anywhere near the loft because of the pain I was feeling.

"I think I know where Bella went." Scott stopped pacing as he turned to me. "I'll be back in a little while."

With that he rushed out the door without a explanation. I shrugged as I run a hand through my hair. "Does anyone know of where they would have taken Melissa, Charlie and Sheriff Stilinski?" I looked around the room.

_******All children.**_ My wolf snorted as he tried to think of something himself. **__****How can they sit there when our pack members are in danger, while our MATE is in danger!**

_Calm down._ I ordered him keeping the door to the cage locked tight. _We will find our mate, both of them._ I looked to the door and sighed.

"We could always go check the vault." Allison popped up beside Issac. "I'll go and see if my dad has found anything out. With the wolves running the woods and the vampire's hunting, it would be safer to check the vault now then later on."

I thought for a moment, then turned my eyes to Jacob. "That could work." I though as I remembered something. "Have you heard anything from the other shifters?" I asked because I knew him and the shifters had a mental connection.

"No." Jake reported sadly. "The only thing they can find is the scent of the woman named Jennifer. There are no scents of Charlie, Melissa, or Stiles father." He shook his head as he looked at Cora. "I need to stretch my legs would you come with me?"

"Of course." She smiled as she came over and gave me a hug. "Don't worry so much, Bella will be back." Then she turned, grabbed Jake's hand and lead him out the door.

"Is there anything we can do?" Stiles as looking at Lydia then back to me. "I feel useless just sitting here while everyone else is out there finding my dad." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"You cant but Lydia is able." Peter popped up pushing away from the wall. "I know you can feel when death is near. What do you feel when you think of us? The ones in the room, that is."

Lydia looked at Peter frightened and closed her eyes, bowing her head. "I feel like I'm in a graveyard." She whispered as Ethan and Stiles placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone here is marked with death if we don't leave this place. The only ones that might make it is myself and Ethan."

"Do you know the reason?" Peter pushed as he stepped closer. Just then the door slammed open and Alice Cullen stood there with a scared look on her face. I could smell the fear coming off of her in waves.

"You all need to leave." She said in a rush, that I almost didn't catch it. "Kali and Aiden are on their way to kill Derek." her eyes shot to mine. "I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. Bella went to Deucalion to protect you and Scott. She made a deal with him that she would help bring down the Darach as long as he didn't kill you or Scott." I could tell she was worried.

"Stiles go to Deaton and ask what he thinks might happen or if there is anyway to stop Jennifer." I then looked at Ethan and Lydia. "You two will need to stay here. I don't think Kali will get pass Aiden or Ethan to hurt Lydia which means she will be safe. Everyone else needs to leave before they get here. If I know anything Kali would like nothing better then to rip my throat out."

"Is there anything else we will need to know, vampire?" Peter asked as he narrowed his eyes at her. "If this is a trick..."

Alice snarled and slammed Peter up against the wall, her hand around his neck and I could see the startle look in his eyes. "As soon as I pull all of you, but Ethan and Lydia, out of the equation then it goes dark because something is interfering. Either that or some decisions haven't been made yet." She dropped him before she turned her eyes to me. "I will call if I know anything else. Also Carlisle is calling an old friend to see if he will come and help. There is also something else that needs to be discussed but that is for a later date."

She nodded to me as she flitted out of the loft. I turned to Peter, who was rubbing his throat. My first thought was of my mate. She had went to Deucalion when I told her, warned her, not to. I gritted my teeth as I saw that Stiles had gathered his things. Ethan and Lydia were speaking quietly but what they were talking about didn't interest me. It seems that Aiden has a large crush on the banshee. I shook my head turning to Peter again.

"Get your shit we're leaving the loft." I snapped, eyes flashing. "Where you might not trust Alice, I will because she has not lied to me since I met her, you on the other hand is a different story." I turned and headed the front door. "We'll be back as soon as Ethan and Lydia call us."

I heard Stiles running up behind me as I walked down the hallway. "Derek?" He called finally catching up. "Will you wait a minute?" I heard him breathing hard.

I stopped and turned to see that he was bent over with his hands on his knees. "What do you want Stiles?" I felt my wolf howl at the fact we were running instead of fighting. "Make it quick."

"Do you really trust the vampires?" Stiles stood and looked me in the eyes. "Because from what I understand, they are not trustworthy creatures."

"Never trust vampires with red eyes." I told him turning around, heading down the stairs.

"Why?" He called after me.

I chuckled as I neared the bottom. "Because they would rather drain you then talk to you." I stopped and turned to look up at Stiles. "The Cullens only hunt animals but I would watch the one named Rosalie. You may be her singer and usually singers don't last long."

I could smell his heart speed up as I headed out the door and jumped in my mustang. The only thing on my mind at this point was that Bella went to Deucalion, Scott went there to see if she went and now I had to worry about both my mates because of Bella's insecurities. I knew that Edward hurt her bad but didn't she understand that a werewolf mates for life. Nothing can change our mates even if we wanted because they were our missing half. I wouldn't want to change anything, even if it meant I could have Bella all to myself, because I knew that if I couldn't protect her then Scott could. I just hoped that she was alright where ever she was at the moment. I could feel the pain in my chest tightening as both Scott and Bella moved further away. My grip tightened on the steering wheel that I heard a crack causing me to pull over. I needed to keep control of my emotions before I was ambushed. That would be extremely bad.

Taking a couple of breaths, I was able to calm down. Just as I went to start the car, Lydia's high pitch scream ripped through the air and I realized Bella's pull wasn't as strong as Scott's. Cranking the engine, I spun the car and raced back to the loft. I could feel her pull, pulling me there which mean that Bella was now fighting against Jennifer. While I knew that werepires were excellent fighters after transformation, I also knew that Bella was a sweet girl and hated fighting, deep down. She put a good front up but I could see the pain in her eyes every time she looked at me or Scott. I vowed that once this was all over I would take her and Scott to a place where it would be just the three of us.

No interruptions.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Lydia Just Screamed*~)**

Bella was lying beside a dead Kali, while Ethan and Aiden were fused and lying motionless on the floor, not far from her. Lydia was staring with wide eyes at her friends and the female werewolf. She had seen the whole thing and couldn't believe that this was happening. She had told them she was sitting in the middle of a graveyard and now she was in the middle of the fight. Her eyes went to Jennifer as the Darach knelt down beside Bella. She brushed the hair out of the girls face as she narrowed her eyes. Lydia could see the hatred in Jennifer's eyes as she gaze at the knocked out werepire. Lydia's gaze moved to the fused twins and her heart clenched. She had become friends with Ethan and had a small crush on Aiden.

"How can something so _normal_ get two werewolves to fall at her feet?" Jennifer whispered to herself ignoring that Lydia was still there. "I wonder if I get rid of you, if Derek will come crawling back to me?" Jennifer stood and held her hand out, causing some glass to fly up and hover just under her palm, the pointed sides facing towards Bella. "Why don't we see, shall we?"

Just before Jennifer was able to thrust the pieces of glass into Bella, Derek slammed the door open and rushed her, knocking Jennifer away from Bella. Derek could feel the shards of glass cut into his skin but he only saw Jennifer standing over an unconscious Bella getting ready to end her life. As soon as they came to a stop, Derek had his hand around Jennifer's neck, tightening his grip.

"I wouldn't Derek." Jennifer cut her eyes over to Bella. There was a shard of glass that was pointed at her heart. "Unless you want your mate, _and her father _along with Scott's mother, Allison's father and Stiles father, to die. Then go right ahead."

Derek's gaze moved from Jennifer's to look at Bella. She was lying slightly on her side as a piece of glass was pressing into her chest just above her left breast. It was where her heart was located and his stopped at the thought of her dying. He remembered in the vault when Scott went crazy. He thought he was dying himself as he watched his uncle save her. Moving his eyes back to Jennifer's, Derek moved away from her, standing closer to Bella then her.

"What do you want?" He growled, not knowing what to expect.

"Fight Deucalion with me." Jennifer lowered her hand as she walked towards Derek, the glass shard dropped harmlessly to the ground. "I need a guardian and I choose you. With you at my side, I know that we can beat him as long as we work together." She brushed her lips over his then pulled back. "Of course if you don't, I will kill Charlie, Stilinski, Melissa and Chris." She smirked at the last name. "It wasn't really hard to get him once I threatened Allison and Issac Chris was very cooperative. If that bitch hadn't come," Jennifer sneered pointing at Bella. "I would have had Allison and Issac as well. But yet she interfered."

Derek looked over at Lydia, seeing that the twins had broke apart and their hearts were beating slowly. "If I fight with you against Deucalion, you leave this place and never return. I am left alone with my mates and you go on your way forgetting I even existed." His eyes were hard as he locked eyes with Jennifer, flashing red. "Agreed?"

"You're an alpha?" Jennifer whispered as she looked at his eyes flashing once again. "You were suppose to heal Cora."

Derek smirked as he crossed his arms. "Didn't work that way when Cora's mate is a wolf shifter." He lowered his head, tilting it to the side, as he kept his eyes on her. "Now do you agree?"

"Yes." Jennifer answered as she walked forward. "And we are leaving now since the eclipse is only a few minutes away."

Lydia watched as Jennifer walked out the door with Jennifer. She could see that he was only doing this for Scott and Bella. Standing on wobbly legs, Lydia moved towards the twins and saw that they were still alive. She pulled out her phone and dialed Allison's number. She needed Scott, Issac and Allison to hurry and get back because she knew that either of the twins nor Bella had much time. She kept checking each of their pulses to keep an eye on them.

"Please hurry." Lydia whispered after she received voice mail. "Jennifer attacked and Bella got involved. Jennifer took Derek to fight Deucalion. The twins were hurt and Kali's dead." With that she hung up the phone and prayed that they would hurry.

Suddenly her phone rang, Lydia didn't look at the name as she answered. "Allison?"

"_No, it's Stiles." _Stiles said on the other end. _"Deaton and I are on our way to the loft. What happened?"_

Lydia retold Stiles what was happening as she kept checking on the three downs members. She prayed that Stiles and Deaton would make it on time. Bella's pulse was getting weaker by the second. Lydia kept on the line with Stiles as him and Deaton grew closer. When Stiles parked the car, he hung up with Lydia, him and Deaton rushed up the stairs as they saw that Bella was out cold while the twins were barely hanging on.

"We need to get them to the clinic." Deaton said picking up on of the twins. "Stiles grab Ethan, I'll be back for Bella."

With that Deaton carried Aiden down the stairs. Stiles was right behind him as him and Lydia carried Ethan down the stairs and set him in the back. Deaton rushed back in and grabbed Bella, quickly returning and setting her in the back between Stiles and Aiden. Lydia road in the middle keeping Aiden from falling towards the window. Everyone was quiet as Deaton drove back to the animal clinic.

All they needed now was a miracle.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Dun dun dunnnnn... Well what do ya think? Oh and this is not even close to the last chapter because the Volturi and Victoria still have to show themselves not to mention Eddie boy was ship away? Not to mention that Carlisle is calling a friend? Who is this friend? Will they help or hinder the fight? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11 - Victory Brings New Dangers

**Chapter 11**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the first chapter. If I mess things up tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******_~Pack/Mate Communication~ _**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Animal Clinic – 20 Mins Later*~)**

As soon as Deaton pulled into the parking lot of the clinic, Allison and Issac stepped out of her car. They rushed over wondering who had gotten hurt. Allison gasped as she saw that Bella was hurt. Her hands were over her mouth as Stiles picked up Bella and carried her inside while Deaton grabbed Aiden and Issac grabbed Ethan. Lydia and Allison followed after them opening up the doors that they were unable to reach. Stiles was already in the operating room when Deaton and Issac entered. He had layed Bella on a different table while the twins were placed side by side. Deaton looked from the twins as he listened to their low heart beat. Closing his eyes a moment, he tried to figure out what he should do.

"We need to get their healing started." He said opening his eyes moving over to Ethan. "Issac if you would break Aiden's pinky on the right side. That should kick the healing in." His eyes went to Issac's as he snapped Ethan's little finger.

Ethan's eyes popped open for a split second as they flashed red then he collapsed against the metal table. Issac did the same to Aiden resulting in the same thing but Issac was grabbed by the throat before Aiden finally passed out. With that done, Deaton moved to Bella's side and looked her over.

"Will someone tell me about this young lady?" His eyes moved to each of the kids that were conscious.

"Isabella Swan." Stiles started to inform Deaton. "18 years old and has been bitten by both vampire and werewolf. She seems to attract trouble. Deucalion was the one who found her and changed her. Bella's part of his human pack that was sent away during the extermination."

Deaton nodded, smiling as he turned back to the woman in front of him. "Then there is only one way to wake her up." He sighed rolling up his sleeve. "If you want to wait outside, I would suggest it." He was about to slice his arm when Issac came forward.

"Wouldn't werewolf blood be better?" Issac looked at Allison, who nodded. "It would hurt us if you were killed."

Deaton smiled but shook his head. "No, my blood is just as good." He patted the boy on the shoulder. "As a Keeper, our blood is mixed slightly with each. It gives us immunity from any bite we may receive."

Deaton sliced a small area and held it over Bella's lips about two inches. In a flash, Bella's arms shot out and gripped Deaton's arm as her lips attacked and fangs sunk into his flesh. He felt a stinging pain then nothing as he realized the werepire venom was taking effect like it should. It would numb the pain until she had retracted her fangs from his arm for which he was grateful. Even though vampire venom doesn't work on him, it still stings until someone pulled it out or it fades. That could usually take days. In no more then a few seconds, Bella's eyes snapped open and she was across the room, with her back to the wall, crouched and hissing. She stayed that way for a few minutes before her vision cleared and she remembered what had happened. She believed that Jennifer had taken her.

"Bella?" Lydia was the first one to break the silence because she had been the last one for Bella to see.

"What happened?" Bella straightened as everything came flooding back. She held the side of her head where Jennifer had hit her. "I thought I heard Derek talking."

"You did." Lydia whispered walking over and slowly placing a hand on the girl's shoulders. "Jennifer was about to kill you when Derek bursted in the room. He went with her to protect you and your father along with the others' Jennifer has taken. I would have done something but..." She was stopped when Bella shook her head.

"You couldn't do anything." She turned her eyes to Lydia. "You have yet to find your power which means you wouldn't be an asset but a hindrance." Bella tried to calm down by closing her eyes and breathe out of her nose or she would killing the people in the room. "Now, wheres Scott?" She asked opening her eyes.

Allison was about to say something when Bella's eyes widen as she grabbed her chest. Her eyes snapped to the east and then she ran through the building and out the side door. Issac turned to Allison who was already shooing him out the door while Deaton and Lydia stayed at the clinic and Allison and Stiles ran to his jeep. Issac fan through the woods following Bella's scent praying he could catch up to her. Stiles and Allison were just to the jeep when two giant wolves came out of the tree line close to the clinic. It was dark outside, which gave the wolves a evil look to their eyes. Allison pulled out a knife as a dark wolf approached them. Just then Cora came out with another giant wolf at her side and Allison knew that these were the shape shifters.

"What did you find?" Stiles asked stepping forward. He was shocked at the size of the wolves in front of him.

"Found a scent not far from here." Cora said as she returned to her human form. "Sam will take Stiles there while Allison, Jake and I will be following Issac. Paul will be going with you." Cora nodded to the two dark wolves.

"Fine by me but how am I going with you guys?" Allison looked at Cora and Jake, a reddish color wolf. "It's not like I can ride him." She chuckled until she saw Jake tilt his large head, his tongue hanging out the side. Allison got a sick feeling as she saw the spark of mischief that gleamed there.

"And why not?" Cora smirked as she held her hand out. "Come on, I'll help you up. Jake's even gonna lay down for you." She turned and scratched Jake behind his ear.

"How do I always get roped into shit like this?" She shook her head as she climbed up on the big wolf.

Cora was chuckling behind her as she helped the hunter up on Jake. When he stood Allison gasped at the height. He was taller then a horse and she wasn't that use to horses. Stiles, Deaton and Paul were already gone in the jeep following Sam. Allison prayed that Stiles found her father while they went to find a pissed off werepire. She had a hunch that Bella was running towards Derek which meant Scott would also be there because both boys made agreements to work for the other to protect their mates. Allison shook her head as she held on when Jake started to run with Cora beside him. She had to admit riding the large Shifter was just like riding an over sized horse, that only had more hair. Chuckling, Allison decided she would enjoy the short break before she had to put her skills to use.

Cora couldn't help but wonder where the vampires were because the only time they had seen them was when Alice came barging in telling them that they had to leave the loft. Shaking her head, Cora pushed those thoughts out of her head for the time being. There were other problems at the moment and she needed to make sure her pack was safe. Derek being the alpha, Scott the beta and Bella the alpha female. Cora was not going to complain because she had a spot just for the girl. Cora could tell that Isabella Swan had a tough time in Forks or she would have went back, not to mention the girl was bring her brother back from his moody other self. She was thrilled that her brother finally found someone, Cora just hoped that he would ruin this like with the other relationships he had been in, in the past.

******(~*Bella's Pov – Running Through The Woods – 10:00 PM*~)**

I could feel the pain in my chest telling me that something was wrong. As I ran I could hear the animals around me but I payed them no mind as I raced to save my mates. Scott was on Deucalion's side while Derek was working with Jennifer. I snarled at the thought of that bitch touching what is mine. My animal side was wanting to push us faster but I needed to keep my eyes open for any sign of Derek or Scott. I almost stumbled when I noticed that the eclipse was close.

_******We must hurry!**_ My animal side whimpered as she paced in the cage. **__****Our mates will be in a weak state and unable to protect themselves. We must hurry.**

_Wont the eclipse bother us?_ I couldn't help but think as I could feel the pull lessening. _We are part werewolf._

_******No, we are a werepire.** _She snorted as she sat for a minute then resumed pacing. **__****The eclipse will not bother us. Only if a blood moon is eclipsed then we will loose our power. Until then we will be fine.**

I just nodded finally seeing a building in the distance. I also noticed that on one wall there was a symbol like what was on Derek's back. I had noticed his tattoo but I didn't think anything about it until now. I shook my head, when I hear Deucalion yell in pain. I could also hear Derek talking but I didn't care what he was saying to her. Both of my mates were on my shit list, but then again I knew I wasn't going to get a warm welcome. I stopped long enough to find the door and as soon as I did, I barged in fangs bared. I spotted Scott standing in front of Jennifer as she was encased in a black circle. His hands came up and began to push against the black barrier and I was shocked when Scott's eyes began to shift from yellow to red. Watching him as he took slow steps into the shield, caused my animal to whimper in need. Both of our mates were alpha's now and she couldn't wait to see the new Scott. I didn't believe he would be any different but then I noticed as he broke the barrier around Jennifer, his eyes narrowed which was unlike him.

"How..." Jennifer fell to her knees. "How did you destroy it? You tried before but wasn't able. How?" She looked at the black ring around her that wasn't able to protect her.

"We should kill her." Deucalion said as he stood moving towards her. "She will try again and will until she has her revenge. Just look what she did to destroy me." His eyes narrowed and I saw that his eyes were a brown color, just like mine use to be.

"No." Scott said as he turned to Deucalion. "No one is going to kill her."

I couldn't help but snarl at that. "Really?" I hissed tilting my head to the side. "Because if your worried about your eyes then I'll do it." I could see that Scott wasn't in a mood for games but neither was I.

"If anyone should do it it's me." Deucalion rushed forward and ripped her throat out before anyone could do anything about it.

I snorted and turned my back on him as Scott and Derek warned him to stay away or they would kill him and it didn't matter that their eyes would change. I took a breathe and turned to my mates. Their red eyes were lock on me as I stood there. Scott and Derek were circling me like I was their prey but I would never be there prey. I just crossed my arms as I rolled my neck. I just stood there waiting for them to say something but neither of them said anything.

"If you don't have anything to say then I'll start." I said in a cool tone. "I will be returning to Forks with the pack and Charlie." I raised my eyes to Scott and Derek.

Derek's eyes were bright red while Scott's was a dark red. I shivered at their gazes but stood my ground. I finally decided that I would return home for a short while but only because I needed to figure some things out. I knew that it would hurt but if I stayed here I felt like I would be pushed aside. I couldn't shake the feelings because of how Edward left. Even though I was over it, it still left a raw place in my heart where his love use to be. I also had other things to take care of and didn't want anyone else involved. I over heard Carlisle talking to Aro and knew that Aro and the Volturi would be arriving soon. If I wasn't around then maybe they would leave Beacon Hills alone.

"No, you are stayin' here." Derek rushed forward and grabbed my arm. "You are our mate. You left us once because you thought it was the right thing and look what happened. You were almost killed! I saw Jennifer standing over you with shards of glass hovering at her command. I..." Derek broke off as he pulled me in his arms.

I smelled salt in the air and suddenly felt wetness on my shoulder. I looked over at Scott, who was standing there with his red eyes narrowed. I could tell he was extremely pissed because of what I did but I was also pissed about what they did. I pulled away and turned my backs on them as I wrapped my arms around my waist. When I felt them move towards me, I placed a shield around me causing them to stop where they were. I didn't want anyone to touch me as I spoke.

"I need to go back to Forks because of threats that will be coming." I said my eyes clenched tight as I tried to fight the memories that threatened to surface. "When I was with Edward and the three nomads came. One of them was a tracker. James decided that I would make a good snack thus deciding that he would hunt me." I shivered at the memories. "I can remember running with Alice and Jasper down to Phoenix. All I could ever feel was worthlessness because if they hadn't met me then none of this would be happening. The Cullens were in danger because of me. That's when Jasper caught me alone and told me I was worth it." I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"You are worth it." Scott whispered as I felt a hand on my shield, causing me to strengthen it.

I just shook my head. "Jame told me that he had my mother. I was never close with Renee because she always blamed me for her and Charlie getting a divorce." The memory of a drunk Renee popped into my mind. "I was only about 12 when she came in drunk after another one of her boy toys ran away after finding out about me. She started yelling and cussing about how everything in her life was ruined the moment she found out she was pregnant. I was thrilled when I was told I would be leaving to live with Charlie. It was a blessing in disguise but I soon found out different. After I met the Cullens, I believed that I had found my family. Carlisle and Esme were the mother and father I always dreamed of. I had a teddy bear older brother not to mention the snotty old sister. I had a quiet brother with an insane little pixie sister then there was the one I thought was meant to be mine. I believed I found a place to shine until Edward ripped it all away." I could feel the tears falling as I turned to see two heart broken mates on their knees before me.

"Please let us in." I heard Derek plead with me.

"How do I know you wont do the same thing that Edward did?" I whispered backing up until my back hit the wall and I felt the damn on my emotions break.

The tears started to fall as I slumped to the floor, trying to curl into myself. Even my animal was whimpering in pain because of the onslaught of bad memories. No matter how hard I tried they kept coming over and over. I could hear whimpering and suddenly realized that I was indeed whimpering out loud. That's when I heard a roar and bagging then nothing but darkness. I could hear yelling but that was all. The darkness welcomed me like an old friend.

******(~*Derek's Pov – Bella Just Collapsed – 12:00 AM*~)**

"SCOTT!" I roared as I slammed my fist into the shield around our mate. I could see him on the other side doing the same thing I was. "We HAVE to get to her!" I screamed as I heard light foot steps and no heart beats.

"We will." He snarled as his hands did the same thing as when he collapsed Jennifer's shield.

I copied him and locked my eyes on my whimpering mate. I could feel the power filling me as the shield became less and less. In no more then a few minutes, Scot and I took the shield down and we were both checking over Bella. That's when I smelled Alice along with the rest of the coven along with other scents I didn't recognize. Scott must have sensed them as well because the next thing I knew, he thrusted Bella in my arms as he crouched in front of us as Carlisle, a dark haired male and female vampire along with his family entered the building. Jasper stepped forward and looked at Bella. I remember Carlisle telling us that some of his members had gifts.

"Her emotional dam broke." The one with dirty blond hair said as he cut his eyes to Carlisle. "That's thee emotions' dat brought me ta my knees." He moved towards us but Scott growled and Alice stepped up beside her.

Just then I caught a whiff of Cora, Jake and Allison. My eyes went to the vampires I didn't know as I held Bella closer to me. Carlisle bowed his head as he moved forward in front of Jasper. His hands were out as though he meant to harm. Scott stiffened but didn't attack the vampire in front of us.

"I would like to check Bella over if that is alright." He said his eyes coming up slowly to meet mine then Scott's.

"No." Scott snarled as he moved back to my side. "We will take her to Deaton." He cut his eyes to me and nodded his head in the direction of the clinic.

"Meet me there." I whispered knowing that he would be there with the twins.

If I knew Lydia then she would have called Allison. Allison would have known to take the twins to Deaton or at least Issac would. I looked down at Bella who was holding onto me as though I would vanish. I didn't understand what Jasper meant by Bella's emotion dam breaking but I would find out. As soon as Bella was safe and everything went back to normal. I was getting worried because I hadn't seen Peter since Alice came and warned us. My wolf also had a bad feeling but he was concentrated on our mate. As I grew closer to the clinic, I smelled that Jasper was already here. I frowned but then realized that Alice could see the future of someone as long as they make a decision. When I bursted through the under brush, Deaton was outside with the door open. Jasper, on the other side, smiling along with Alice.

"I knew you would bring her here." The little pixie like vampire was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I already explained to Deaton what happened." She slumped as Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

I just nodded making my way through the front and placed on the table I saw. Aiden and Ethan were asleep on cots on the other wall while Lydia was sitting in a chair between the two of them. I could tell she cared for them but my main concern at the moment was my mate. I watched as Deaton came into the room and checked Bella's vitals. I was getting ready to rip his throat out when I felt a wave of calm wash over me. My eyes snapped to Jasper's. He was smiling as though he knew what I was feeling. I didn't want the Keeper to be touching my mate. To keep my mind off of it I decided to ask a couple of questions of my own.

"What did you mean about Bella's emotional dam breaking?"

Jasper sighed as he looked at Alice. Alice nodded at her mate as she went over and crawled up onto the table that held Bella, sitting at the head of the long metal table, placing Bella's head in her lap. Jasper smiled at his mate as she brushed Bella's hair out of the girls face while Deaton did a routine check.

"Bella was ratha' distraught when we left." Jasper started as Scott came in along with Carlisle and the two vampires I didn't know. Scott nodded as me moved over to Bella's other side. "I felt dat young Edward and Miss Bella were mates but when he decided ta leave da girl, that changed fate." Jasper looked at Alice because she was more able to explain.

Alice chuckled at her silly mate. "As we grow old, we change." She began as she kept stroking Bella's hair. "At the age of 17 and just before she turned 18, Bella was the perfect mate for Edward. Yet when he left," She sighed and gritted her teeth. "..when we all left, it changed things. I could see that Edward left Bella in the woods but as soon as she fell to the ground, she disappeared from my view. I am barely able to see her future but I believe that is because she is part vampire. I tried to speak to Carlisle," Her eyes snapped to his as he bowed his head. "but as the leader of our _coven_ he decided that if Bella was ever bitten by a vampire, one of us would pull the venom and that was before the nomad situation. I tried to warn him that would cause a chain of events that would most likely change the world as we know it but he didn't listen." She finished snapped her teeth.

I gritted my teeth as I hear this. Scott placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing. I could feel his anger as he gazed at the so called leader. I could see in Scott's eyes that Carlisle said something after I left.

"Are you going to tell them or should I Carlisle?" Alice finally spoke up again as she hissed at him. "They have a right to know. Caius is coming after all and you know how he feels about werewolves."

"Please do." I snarled as I saw the coven leader flinch.

"If he will not then I shall." The dark haired vampire stepped forward and the female vampire clung to his arm. "My name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen. I was working for the Volturi for some time before I was able to escape with my mate. There is only one person that is reasonable within the three kings." He looked at Alice then to the rest of us.

"Marcus." She whispered as I heard Bella's heart beat pick up. "Bella's going to wake in a few, why don't we wait to discuss anything else until she is awake." Alice looked at Eleazar, who nodded.

"If you do not mind, my mate and I will go hunt for the young one." He nodded to Bella.

"She needs human blood." I said as I narrowed my eyes. "By the looks of your eyes, you feed from animals. Can you handle killing a human to feed my mate?"

Eleazar nodded as he stepped forward. "Where I do believe that humans are worth saving the royalty of the vampires do not." He looked at Carlisle who was staring at him with wide eyes. "When I have to visit the kings, I feed of criminals where as the kings feed from the innocent. I would believe since Bella's father was a police officer she would feed from criminals, correct?" He smiled as he looked from Scott back to me.

"That's right Eleazar." Alice popped up as I felt pain coming from my mate through our bond. I saw Scott clutch his chest and knew he felt it too.

"Hurry, she's waken up." Jasper whispered as his eyes narrowed at Bella. "I'll try an' give ya some more time." I could feel a wave of lethargy wash over my mate causing her heart to slow back down slightly.

"What are you doing?" Deaton asked as he walked back into the room from taking a phone call.

"Keepin' Bella unda' a few more minu... Son of a bitch." Jasper's eyes widen as he saw the sudden purple haze surround myself, Scott and Bella. Alice was also included because of the fact she had yet to move away from Bella.

"It's ok, Jasper." Alice calmed him. "It's just Bella's shield." She smiled as I saw Eleazar nod in agreement as he walked in with a couple of thermoses full of blood.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Oh yes I did it again. I cut the chapter right at the good part. Just stopping like that is rather funny and gets me more reviews. -winks- now what do you think will happen? Bella's shield is protecting her from Jasper gift, which means that Bella will wake up. What do you think will happen once Bella wakes? Also where is Peter? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12 – Explanations & Lines Drawn

**Chapter 12**

******Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the next chapter. If I mess things up, tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

******_Animal Sides' thoughts_**

******_~Pack/Mate Communication~ _**

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Animal Clinic's Operating Room – 1:00 AM*~)**

As soon as Eleazar came fully into the room, Bella's eyes snapped open. She was crouched in the table with just the shield around her, now, as she looked around. She immediately spotted her mates but the vampire that held the blood was the only thing on her mind at the moment. She also completely ignored Alice who was as still as a statue behind her. Just as she went to lunge at Eleazar, Scott grabbed her as Derek rushed over and snatched the thermoses out of Eleazar's hands. Eleazar's eyes widen as he saw the gift of the girl in front of him. His gift was going crazy with information. Alice went into a vision just as Bella started to drain the first thermos. Scott and Derek kept feeding her the thermoses until she didn't want any more. Everyone else in the room -Deaton, Cora, Jake, Carlisle, Carmen, Jasper, Alice, Lydia, Allison, Aiden and Ethan- just stared at the girl with the two alpha's kneeling in front of her.

The scent of blood caused Aiden and Ethan to snap out of the sleep they were in. Lydia held both of their hands as she kept her eyes on the girl in the corner not far from the three of them. Carlisle was cringing as Jasper growled and Alice pulled him out of the room. Eleazar and Carmen didn't seem effected but Jake looked disgusted. As soon as Bella downed the last thermos, her eyes returned to their light purple color when she was calm. She looked around the room and licked her lips. When her eyes spotted Carmen and Eleazar, she hissed, crouching. She didn't know either of the vampires with dark hair. She knew that the only two with dark hair in the Cullens were Esme and Alice.

"It's ok, Belle." Scott whispered taking her in his arms as Derek knelt in front of her. Scott sat in a chair that was beside them. "Eleazar was the one who went huntin' for you." He kissed the side of her head.

"Bella, I am a friend of Carlisle's." Eleazar stepped forward as Derek moved to the side. "I am also part of a vampire coven. There is a reason that we are all gathered. Are you up to listening?" He asked smiling lightly.

"Alright." Her eyes went to Carmen. "Who's that?" She nodded towards the dark haired female vampire she didn't know.

Eleazar chuckled standing and moving over to Carmen's side. "She's my mate, sweet one." The smile on his face reached his eyes as he gazed at Bella, who relaxed in Scott's arms. "Her name is Carmen."

Derek moved to stand behind Scott, with his right hand on Scott's shoulder, while his other rubbed the top of Bella's head. Jasper and Alice stood next to Scott and Bella as they looked at Carlisle. Eleazar was standing not far from where he stood but wasn't as close as Eleazar would have been before. He had also heard from Aro about their trusted friends betrayal. Eleazar promised to see if it was indeed true then report back. He did see that Isabella Swan was now a werepire but unlike the ones before her, she was extremely controlled. Usually werepires were unable to be sociable because of the fact the bite from each would fight against each other. It was a natural defense yet in Bella's case they worked in harmony.

Even her shield adapted to her being a werepire. Jake, Cora and Allison stood to the side as Aiden and Ethan stood with Lydia between them, on the other side of Scott. Carmen was standing further away from Carlisle as she stood on the other side of Eleazar. Eleazar's eyes turned to Carlisle as they darkened in anger. Deaton was standing to the right of Carlisle and felt the need to back up a slight bit. He could feel that something was coming and it wasn't going to be good. As a Keeper, Deaton would stay in the back ground until it was time to intervene.

"As I was about to say before Bella decided to wake up." Eleazar smiled at the young girl, his eyes lightening just slightly but darkened when he looked back at Carlisle. "The Volturi will be here in about a week. You will need to prepare for a fight because most werepires were untamable just like the immortal children. Thus one of the reasons why the kings forbid vampires from placing venom in a human the removing it, whether it was theirs or not. Once a human is bitten, they are either killed or changed. They are not to be saved from the vampire bite."

Bella snarled as she was in front of Carlisle in a flash. She had him by the throat and pressed up against the wall. Her eyes were darkening until they looked almost black. When anyone tried to move, they were placed in one of her shields to keep them in place. They would feel a zap if they tried to move outside of the shield but it wouldn't hurt them unless they persisted. Scott and Derek just stood there snarling at her trying to get her to calm down but she was completely ignoring them. Jasper just stood in front of Alice, for once rather glad he couldn't feel the emotions in the room. He could only feel his and Alice's emotions. Not to mention the bond that they shared. Everyone stood waiting for what Bella would do next when they heard the front door to the clinic open.

Bella was in front of Carlisle with her hand around his neck one minute and the next she was back over by Scott and Derek but this time she was in Derek's arms as Paul, Stiles, Charlie, Melissa, Chris and Stilinski all came in with Sam behind them. Charlie looked at each of the people in the room, narrowing his eyes at the Cullen's, that were present then frowning when Scott and Derek bared their teeth at him. Bella noticed and snarled, jumping out of Derek's lap and slapping both of them across the face. Her eyes were dark violet as she bared her teeth at her mates. She had enough of their growling at everyone that came around her. She was not a fucking toy. She was no longer hurt over what Edward did but was highly pissed. If she ever saw him again, she would be keeping his dick for a little while until he realized he wasn't a female, pussy, but a male that had balls.

"You would dare growl at my father." Bella snapped as she stood in front of Charlie.

Everyone else backed away from the werepire. Charlie stood behind Bella with a stunned look on his face. The hunter, Chris Argent, had filled the two law men in on the happenings around here. He also broke the news to Charlie that his daughter did die but a relative was able to save her.

"What is your problem?" Derek snapped finally getting tired of his mate's attitude.

Bella clenched her hands into fist at her side to tight that she drew blood. "My problem is that it seems my mate's can seem to figure out who the FUCK they want." She narrowed her eyes as she started to shake as she looked at Scott. "Did you think I didn't see or hear you growl when Allison grabs Issac's hand? And you," She pointed to Derek. "I could see the pain in your eyes as Deucalion ripped Jennifer Blakes throat out. Don't tell me I was seeing things either because I could smell the sorrow pouring from you. Just like I can smell the jealousy coming off Scott each time he looks at Allison with Issac. Well, you know what? I'm tired of it." Bella spat at their feet as she went to turn but was stopped with a hand on her wrist.

Everyone watched as Bella bowed her head without turning and started to shake violently. Just as Deaton was about to suggest that they took their fight outside, all of them were suddenly in a field not to far from the animal clinic. The humans in the group was a little disorientated but other wise they were fine. The werewolves and the shifters were shocked along with the vampires in the area. The least shocked of the group were Alice, Jasper and Eleazar. Alice because she saw a hazy image of this happening and Jasper could feel it. Eleazar knew that her power limit needed to be tested and Isabella's mates were doing just that, although he was rather worried at the moment. When Bella started to chuckle, Jasper stiffened as he felt a shift in Bella's emotion's like when the Major came out.

He snarled as he stepped in front of Alice. As soon as he did this, everyone else in the room copied his actions as they stepped in front of the humans or mates or friends. The twins pushed Lydia behind them as Issac stepped in front of Allison. Eleazar stepped in front of Carmen. Jake, Paul, Sam and Embry all stepped in front of Chris, Stilinski, Charlie, Melissa and Cora waiting for Bella to flip. Jake could feel that his best friend was at her breaking point and he didn't blame her. Bella had been through enough shit as it was. He could only smile as Bella slowly started to turn to Derek, who held her arm, and Scott, who stood beside Derek, were going to see Bella's temper. Her eyes were almost completely black and Jake knew it wasn't from hunger.

******(~*Bella's Pov – Derek Grabbed Her Wrist*~)**

I couldn't help but chuckle as the thought that Derek and Scott thought they could stop me from leaving. As soon as I locked eyes with them, Derek let go of my wrist and stood with his arms crossed, feet shoulder width apart. I had to admit that he did look rather intimidating, that was if I didn't know I could wipe the floor with both him and Scott.

"You're not going anywhere." Derek snarled as his eyes flashed. I could feel the Alpha command in his tone but it was useless against me.

"Really?" I hissed tilting my head to the right. "Because I believe I will be going back to Forks with my father. I will deal with the Volturi when they come and neither of you are going to try and stop me." I spat at their feet. "You lost that privilege when you started growling at the ones that I care about. Also it seems that you both have a hard time coming to terms with the fact I am your mate, not Allison or Jennifer. Which I should remind you, _Derek_, that she was the Darach!" I snarled as I walked out the door. "Until you can figure out who you want, I'm leaving."

"You are not leaving." Scott and Derek snarled at the same time. "As our mate you have to stay at our sides." Derek continued as he took a step forward. "We are your Alphas, just like the others." He pointed to the wolves under his command.

I couldn't help but laugh in his face. "Well, you may be their alpha but you are not mine." I told them both. "You are my mates, yes but my Alphas, never."

Derek's eyes flashed along with Scott's as they started to circle me. I could see that everyone around the edge of the barrier were rather worried about me but I could take care of myself. I would deal with the Volturi then Victoria or the other way around. Either way the threats that were stacked against me would soon dwindle. I could now protect Charlie.

"Why are you so upset about us having feelings for some one else?" Scott asked as he stopped in front of me, Derek was on my left. "You know that we belong to you. We are your mates."

I couldn't help but scoff. "Really?" I crossed my arms keeping my eyes and ears open. "Because the way I see it, is that my mates have the hots for someone else. I understand that I had Edward but I hate his guts now. He hurt me and did me wrong thus I don't want to be around him. I don't know what happened between you and Allison, Scott, but you broke up because there was a reason." I cut my eyes to Allison, who nodded but kept her mouth shut. "As for you, Derek, you were so blinded by love, that you didn't even see that Jennifer was the Darach. What else has love blinded you to? What happens when something happens? I don't know you very well but from what I see you don't speak about what's on your minds and if that's the case then I don't want any part of it." I could feel my heart breaking but I kept my head held high. I wont let them know that what I was saying was killing me.

I could tell that Derek and Scott were about to attack because they were shaking, both of them had their heads down, hands clenched at their sides. I readied my self as I watched Derek make the first move. He rushed me head on as his anger got the better of him. I had a feeling that Derek was a better fighter then Scott which meant I would have to watch out for Derek, because of his fighting skills. I felt Scott make his move, before I saw him. As he came up behind me, I ducked causing him to slash Derek across the stomach. I couldn't help but whimper yet kept going. I spun around and slammed my fist into Scott's stomach causing him to double over in pain, backing away a few feet. That's when I felt a clawed hand grab my hair. Derek was snarling behind me as his red eyes bore into my violet ones as he turned my head that way I could look him in the eyes. I calmed down for a moment then spun around, forgetting that he had my hair, and kicked him hard in the gut. As Derek went flying backwards, his hand had yet to let go which caused me to go with him.

My beast whimpered as I used Derek's own claws to cut my hair, setting me free. As I got to my feet, I could see that Scott had a gash on his stomach. When I turned to see Derek, I was hit in my shoulder, which sent me flying backwards. I snarled as soon as I landed because I felt something stick into my leg. I was up on my feet as soon as I was able. Derek and Scott both froze as their eyes were locked on my leg. I could see that they were afraid they had hurt me. I used this to my advantage as I lunged at them both, knocking them down with one hit. I pressed individual shields around them that way they were facing the side while their body was chest down on the ground. I could hear gasps from outside my larger shield but paid them no attention. As soon as I knew they couldn't move, I stood and walked around in front of them, then looked down myself. A thin piece of rebar was sticking out of my leg. It was all the way through my leg that it stuck out the side. I was shocked that I hadn't cut myself as I ran because of the fact it was not that far from my other leg. I could hear my mates growling low at me because I had them trapped and I was wounded. I knelt down between them that way they could both look at me as I spoke to them. I was going to tell them once and only once. I prayed that they would listen, yet I highly doubted it.

They were Alphas after all.

"As soon as I am far enough away, the shields I placed around you will release you but if you come within three thousand miles of me, I will show you just what I am capable of." I could see the worry in my mate's eyes. "Not only do I have to deal with the Volturi, Victoria and Edward, I now have to deal with two little boys that I call mates. I thought I had men that didn't play games. Yes, I know you are mine but unless you start proving it then forget I exist." I stood with tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall until I was far enough away.

The outer shield fell and Charlie was the first one by my side followed my Carlisle. When Carlisle went to grab me, Charlie let out a very inhuman growl as he scooped me up and rushed me back to the clinic. I could smell and hear that the others, minus a few, were also on their way. I wondered which ones stayed behind but I could feel that the blood loss was catching up to me. I was hoping to stay awake until Carlisle or someone else made it but I could feel that as soon as I closed my eyes, the darkness of blood loss would drag me down.

"I'll be fine dad." I whispered loud enough for him to hear as I passed out.

I could feel him shaking me but I just decided to sleep. The others would reassure him and I needed to rest.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Clinic – 2:00 AM*~)**

Charlie layed Bella on the table just as she whispered she would be fine then passed out. He started to shake her but when Carlisle and Deaton walked in, he spun around to look at them. Deaton headed into the cooler while Carlisle walked over and started to remove the piece of rebar out of Bella's leg. Charlie kept his eyes on Carlisle as he worked. He was rather shocked that the vampire doctor's eyes never darkened once. When Deaton came into the room, Carlisle snapped his eyes to the vet and nodded backing up. Charlie watched as Deaton walked over and motioned for him to help.

"When Bella is wounded, she will need blood to heal." Deaton started to explain as he brought the cup of blood to Bella's lips. Charlie was holding her head up. "As you know there are werewolves, shifters and vampires. Bella was bitten by a vampire then another vampire removed the venom that would have changed her." Deaton's eyes snapped to Carlisle. "Whether or not they get the venom out, the person that was bitten changes slightly. The leaders of the vampire world placed the law in effect for a reason." He turned his eyes back to Charlie. "Bella was bitten by a werewolf after Edward left her in the woods. He brought her back here and that's when Scott and Derek found her."

Charlie nodded as he watched his daughter down the blood that Deaton was giving her even though she was still unconscious. "Will she be alright?" His voice was no louder then a whisper. "Bells been through to much as it is." He shook his head.

"She'll be fine Charlie." Jake said as he entered with Cora. "The pack will be there for her and having you in on the secret will also help. I just don't think Renee should be brought into the mix."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "You're right. Renee would freak about something like this." He saw that Bella's leg was healing rather quickly. "I'm just worried what will happen to Bella."

"She'll be fine." Came a voice from the front.

Jake and Cora stiffened while Deaton rushed out to the front. Carlisle stood in front of Bella and Charlie as Deaton came back with Deucalion. His eyes scanned the room until she saw Charlie. Charlie's eyes widen as he remembered a photo of the man in front of him.

"You were my grandmother's brother." Charlie whispered as he stood at the head of Bella. "There was never any record on what happened to you."

Deucalion chuckled as he walked towards Bella. "My sister did not have the wolf gene thus our parents sent her to live with other relatives that were missing the gene." He stopped beside the bed and brushed Bella's hair out of her face. "When my pack was wiped out, I was led to believe that my entire family, human and werewolf, were killed. That was until I met young Isabella in the woods. She would have died if I hadn't shown." Deucalion leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sam said you took her." Jake stepped forward and in front of Cora. "That you refused to let him take her." His eyes were narrowed as he looked at the werewolf in front of him.

Deucalion scoffed as he looked at the young shifter, his eyes flashing red. "Do you or any of the pack members know how to deal with a werepire that just woke up?" He tilted his head to the side. "There was a reason I took Bella with me. Most werepire's are untamable yet I believed that since she was part of my line, she would be able to handle the transformation."

"How did you find her?" Charlie asked frowning at the man, he believed to be dead. "If you believed that your family was gone, how did you find my daughter in the woods?" He couldn't understand how this wolf found her in the middle of the Forks Forest.

Deaton stepped forward then. "Werewolves have a connection to their pack members, whether they are human or not." he looked at Deucalion. "If I am right, Deucalion felt drawn to the area where Bella was left."

Deucalion nodded as he bent over and kissed Bella's forehead. "I did." he said looking at Bella then to Charlie. "It wasn't as strong as a mate pull but I was being pulled in the direction of where Bella was lying. She was curled up in a ball, soaked through, on the ground. While I am not attuned to the human emotions, my heart broke when I saw her there. I then smelled her and found she smelled like my sister." His eyes went to the people in the room.

"She's made you softer." Cora spoke up. "I was with you for five years and you were never this..." She looked him up and down. "...nice."

Deucalion shrugged as he moved away from Bella and into the other corner of the room. "Finding your family, you thought was dead, would do that to you." He smiled as he tilted his head to Cora. "Isn't that right? Yet your brother cant even keep his mate happy. Tsk tsk. How did someone like him defeat me I will never know."

Cora hissed as she turned and headed out the back door. Jake followed because even though he was a wolf shifter, he couldn't stand that Deucalion. Something about that werewolf rubbed him the wrong way. Even Sam was leery of the werewolf. They didn't understand why but they knew that he wasn't like other werewolves. There was something almost demonic about him and it caused the wolf shifters to shiver in fear. Carlisle couldn't take his eyes off of Deucalion because he had seen the wolves face in Volterra.

"You were the one who almost killed Caius." Carlisle gasped as he took a step back. "You are the reason why they are on their way." His eyes narrowed as they darkened.

"No, my old friend." Eleazar said as he walked into the room with Carmen. "They are coming to pass judgment over you and see if the girl is a danger as they believe." He looked at Deucalion. "Although being his relation will not help in Bella's case, it couldn't hurt either. The kings of Volturi are afraid of Deucalion and his pack, why do you think they had them all killed?"

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – So what do ya think? Deucalion was the one who wounded Caius and Caius was the one who blinded Deucalion. Bella is still out of it because of her blood loss. What will happen when she comes to and sees that Deucalion is there? Of course, she already beat the shit out of her mates because they were acting like little boys. Until the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13 - New Information

**Chapter 13**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the next chapter. If I mess things up, tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka. Also in this chapter, I will be guessing Renee's maiden name. It was before she was married to Charlie or Phil.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

**__****Animal Sides' thoughts**

**__****~Pack/Mate Communication~ **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Animal Clinic – 2:30 AM*~)**

"Because they were the only werewolves that were able to transform into a demon wolf." Deaton popped up from his spot not far from Carlisle. "Being a keeper of the 'books' here in Beacon Hills, I know all about the fact Deucalion's pack waged war against the vampires and the vampires nearly lost." His eyes were looking around to all the vampires in the room. "Why do you believe you are enemies with werewolves? Because they are the only supernatural creature that could kill you and the kings know this."

"How did I never know about this?" Carlisle whispered as he looked around. "Being Aro's first fledgling, he should have told me."

Eleazar shook his head. "The only reason I know of this is because of the fact I was his trusted guard when I was in Volterra." He looked at Deaton. "I have heard of these humans that are called Keepers. They keep the supernatural beings in order. They believe we all have our places in the world just as the humans. Aro has tried to turn only two but neither of them were able to be turned. The first was killed but the second was let go. I never did met either of the two Keepers that were brought." Eleazar looked at the man in front of him. "I did hear a description, though. Alan Deaton are you the Keeper that Aro had brought to Volterra?"

Deaton nodded as he stood straighter. "Myself and my wife was taken." He gritted his teeth. "She was unable to stand the venom because she was the 8th generation. I told Aro that it wouldn't work but he never believed me. Even when I showed him of my thoughts of vampires feeding from me, he still did not believe." He closed his eyes for a few minutes. "I only keep the records of the werewolves along with the vampires in North and South America. What the Volturi do is not of the Keepers concerns since they killed one of ours. As long as they leave this side of the world alone then we do not have to deal with them. But of course with the southern wars we need to deal with them to some extent."

"Y'all don't age like humans eitha'." Jasper said as him and Alice came into the room. "Alice had'a vision. Go 'head darlin'." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"The Volturi should be here in the next few minutes." Alice turned her eyes to Bella. "Bella should be waking up any time. If she's not already awake. The little fibber." Alice snorted as Bella stretched like a cat as she sat up.

"Bells?" Charlie whispered as he moved to her side. "Are..." he took a deep breathe. "Are you ok, honey?" He took her hand as he looked in her eyes.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." She swung her legs over the side. "I also heard what everyone was talking about. Since the Volturi are showing up ahead of schedule, I let Scott and Derek go. They should be coming in here about now." She looked over at the door as Derek, Cora, Scott and Jake came through it.

As soon as Derek and Scott saw Bella, they rushed to her side checking her over. She snarled making them back away. While she cared for her mates she wasn't going to let them get off scott-free since it hadn't been that long since she fought both of them. Derek growled but moved a little further away. Scott whimpered as he bowed his head, moving over to Derek's side. Bella turned to Alice just in time for her to see that her friend went into another vision. When Alice came out of the vision, she rushed out the door with Jasper right behind her. Everyone else jumped and rushed out behind Jasper and Alice. Charlie stayed behind as Bella got off the table and made her way over to the door. Scott and Derek were standing by the outside of the door as she made her way outside.

******(~*Bella's Pov – Outside The Clinic – 4:00 AM*~)**

I instantly knew that things wouldn't be as easy as I first imagined. Derek and Scott stayed to the side but next to Charlie instead of my side. Deucalion stood there with his arms crossed behind him as his eyes were locked on Caius with an evil grin. Aro's face was impassive while Marcus looked bored and Caius looked like he could piss himself if he could. I chuckled as all three of their eyes snapped to me as I stopped not far from Deaton, Allison, Chris and Eleazar.

"I told you that Carlisle did as we were told." Caius hissed pointing to me. "Just look at the creatures eyes." I saw his turn black with anger.

"I would be careful what you say Caius." I hissed as I was suddenly in front of him. "If I am a creature, then you and the rest of the Volturi are monsters." I could feel my eyes darkening thus I quickly moved back.

"Who do you think you are threatening the Volturi?" Aro snarled as he readied to attack.

"She is part of my pack." Deucalion growled deeply as he looked at the king. "You missed a few of my human relatives. Since then she was bitten by a vampire and I found her near death in the forest. If you wish to try anyone then try that vampire's first fledgling." He pointed to Carlisle.

Aro growled but was stopped as Marcus took his hand. I realized then that Marcus had been staring a hole through me the entire time. Aro gasped at what he saw because his eyes then lightened back to red as he turned to me. Caius was growling but I didn't really cared what he was thinking. When Marcus removed his hand from Aro's, he walked cautiously up to me. His hand where I could see them and I could feel Derek and Scott stiffen behind me. I raised a brow as I watched Marcus bow his head as he took my hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"It seems, Cara, that you will be the one that brings us together." Marcus whispered as Aro took a hold of Caius' hand. "Being related to both the werewolves and vampire's is a rare thing but it has happened." He stepped back and looked at Charlie. "You are the descendant of Deucalion's am I correct?"

"Y...Yes." Charlie answered trying to keep his voice calm but his heart was racing which caused every vampire in the area to look at him.

"Is you wife Renee Sulian?" Marcus asked as his eyes were full of sadness yet full of hope. Charlie nodded but didn't speak this time. "Then it seems that the human descendants of both vampires and werewolves put aside their differences and had a child." He turned to the other Kings then turned back to me. "Even though she did not know it, Isabella Swan is a descendant of not only the werewolves but the vampires as well."

"Impossible!" Caius snarled wrenching his hand away from Aro. "I killed all of my human family as soon as I was turned." He was rather pissed and I could only guess that it was his human family that I was part of.

"It seems that you missed some." I popped up as I chuckled. "Rather fitting don't ya think? You can stand the werewolves yet your kin bedded one." I couldn't stop laughing at Caius' pissed off face.

"Bella." Derek hissed beside me.

That sobered me up quickly as I cut my eyes to his. "What?" I snapped my eyes narrowed. "Something to say?" I spat at him.

He shook his head, looking at the ground. I could see that his hands were clenched at his sides but this was my fight and he had no control over what I do. Aro cleared his throat as I raised a brow at him.

_Did he really think I cared he was royalty? _I mentally snorted.

**__****He does apparently. **My animal yawned as she stretched. Her and I both felt like a fight was brewing.

"Yes, Aro?" I asked blinking a couple of times.

"Did you really take down Demetri?" Aro tilted his head to the side as he studied me. I nodded as I looked back at him without fear. "Would you be so kind as to show me?" He held out his hand and I could vaguely remember Edward telling me that Aro could see other's thoughts as long as he was touching them.

"Of course Aro." I answered politely as I stepped forward and took a hold of his stone cold hand. I knew that he wouldn't be able to break though my shield but I would let him try. "Find anything useful?" I asked a hint of teasing in my tone as I watched his eyes snap open and lock on mine.

"You are truly remarkable." Aro whispered as he narrowed his red eyes. "Would you be so kind as to lower your mental shield dear?" I heard gasp on the Volturi's side.

I could already feel pressure against my shield. I turned my eyes to Jane who was glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. I hissed as I kept my hand in Aro's and placed both mental and physical around Aro and myself. With that done, I could feel Janes' gift and turned it against her. Suddenly Jane was withering on the floor begging for someone to stop me. Aro's hand tightened around mine causing me to turn my gaze back to his. I could see that he was able to see my thoughts because flicker of different emotions were flashing in his eyes as he went through the time I met the Cullens til now. When Aro finally released my hand, he bowed his head and kissed the back of it just as Marcus did.

"I am sorry for all that we, vampires, have caused you dear one." His eyes snapped to Carlisle as he stood straighter, letting go of my hand and stalking towards him. "You, on the other hand, have a lot to make up for. Since I have seen in young Isabella's memories that Edward was the main culprit of this crime against your race, I shall only punish him but I shalt be merciful." He turned to the other two. "Let us convene tomorrow night at twilight since the morning is coming and I know the young wolfs need their sleep." Aro chuckled flitting out of the clearing.

Caius rushed behind Aro as did the guards. Marcus and Felix were the only two left standing there as they looked from myself to the people around. I could see that Marcus was looking at something only he could see. When his eyes finally landed on me, a small smile broke across his face. If I didn't have good eyesight, I would have missed Felix's shocked expression. Marcus walked over slowly as he held his arms open. I could instantly tell what he was asking for even without the words coming from his mouth. I walked over and hugged him tightly but not to tight. I was stronger then vampires after all. I pulled back but was shocked when Marcus kissed me on the forehead.

"Take care of your pack, Cara." He whispered as he turned as he followed after his brothers.

Felix bowed his head to me then turned to follow after his master. I could tell that Marcus was Felix sire because of the distance between the two of them. Felix stood closer to Marcus then the other two kings. Shaking my head, I turned to look at Derek and Scott. I knew I would be staying here a few days and I didn't want to deal with either of my mates at the moment. I looked at Charlie who looked rather confused and worried about the whole thing. I sighed as I walked over and took his hand leading him a little further away from the big crowd of supernatural creatures. If I didn't know any thing before this, then I would be just as confused. It was a lot to take in, in just a short amount of time.

"How are you dealing with all of this?" I asked as I placed a shield around us that would keep out others that would like to ease drop. "I know that it's a lot to take in." I chuckled as I crossed my arms behind my back.

Charlie chuckled as he shook his head. "That's the understatement of the year." He suddenly looked very serious. "Are you really going to be coming back to Forks? You do know that your mates will be here. From what I understand it will be painful, for both parties -er- all parties involved." I could tell he was concerned for me.

"I can handle it." I lied. "Don't worry about me dad." I raised up and kissed him on his cheek. "Now about us going home. You do know that you'll be riding a giant wolf right?" I tilted my head to the side.

Charlie's eyes widen. "Wh...What?" He looked around in shock and I knew that he was trying to find the giant wolves. "I don't..." he swallowed and calmed down. "I don't see any. Are you saying that some one here can turn into a giant wolf?"

I smiled as I nodded to Sam and the pack. "Sam and the La Push pack are shifters. Their form is of a giant wolf." I smiled but it vanished when I saw Derek and Scott at the edge of the woods fighting over something. "Hold that thought dad. I need to check something out." I told him as I released my shield and made my way over to where they were arguing. Before I could get there, Scott darted into the woods as Derek slumped against the tree trunk behind him.

**__****Something is going on.** My animal side whispered as we neared.

I nodded. _I know._

******(~*Derek's Pov – Volturi Just Departed – 6:30 AM*~)**

Scott and I watched the leaders of the vampire world run back into the woods while Bella turned and shook her head then took Charlie's hand leading him further away. The other separated as they went about their upcoming day. Some of them had school, not to mention the fact that Scott's father was in town. Stiles let that little secret slip when Bella pinned us to the ground. From the look on Scott's face he hated that she was going to be leaving but I knew there was nothing we could do about it. I could barely remember when my father and mother would fight, since she was a true alpha, he would have to let her calm down away from him or else they would start fighting. Since Scott is a true alpha I knew that nothing I say or do would stop him from doing what he wanted.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him as I looked at my pack brother.

Scott didn't say anything but nodded anyway as he followed me over to where the forest met the field. I sighed as I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and my feet shoulder width apart. I was getting ready for anything.

"What do you want to talk about Derek?" Scott growled his eyes never leaving Bella.

"For one thing, Bella isn't your only mate." I pushed him on the shoulder, causing him to stumble. "I know you want to be with Bella as much as I do but we cant do anything with her pissed off. You both need to calm down." I hissed at him trying to be as quiet as I could.

Scott's head jerked around as his eyes bore a hole in me. "Don't tell me what to do." His eyes flashed red. "I know that we need to give Bella time but I just cant stand by and watch her fight my battles. What happens when the mind reader gets back here? Hm?" His eyes went to Bella then quickly came back to mine.

I couldn't help but stiffen. "Believe that she truly love us." I spat at him, feeling a little bit what Bella felt when we were pining over other woman. "She is our mate after all."

The pain in my chest was not very pleasant when I realize that Scott may just get himself in trouble or worse, killed.

"How can you be so sure?" He yelled as he stormed off into the woods.

I suddenly felt the pain lessen and I instantly knew that Bella was heading over this way. I sighed crossing my arms, bowing my head and leaned against the tree again. I was getting rather tired of all this bull shit. I didn't even need to open my eyes when I realized she was now standing in front of me. When I did, I couldn't help as my heart skipped a beat. She was even more beautiful each time I looked at her.

"What were you fighting about?" Bella asked as she stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

I didn't say anything as I stared into her light purple eyes. "You." I answered truthfully. "Scott's worried that you'll run back to the mind reader when he returns." I could see that she was rather shocked. "You're not the only one who did stupid things for love. Scott and I both fell in love with hunters, which caused us pain. Only with Scott, no one was killed. My whole family suffered for my mistake, so yeah, love has blinded me before. I guess that's why I know that you wont go back to the vampire when he shows because even though you don't want to be around us, we're still your mates and you cant just throw us away." I didn't say anything else as I turned and headed to the loft.

I needed to run because of the images that were popping up inside my head. I just hoped that what ever Bella was punishing us for, would be over soon because I knew that when the mind reader comes here, the shit will most likely hit the fan. Even though I was younger when I fell for Kate, it still stung that I could be that naïve. Not to mention the fact I was with Jennifer and knew what she truly looked like but didn't place her as the Darach. I just hoped that everything would finally settle down once the Volturi left and the red headed vampire was taken care of.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Derek & Scott Left*~)**

Bella stood there as Derek vanished into the lighten woods. Shaking her head, she turned to see that the vampires were no longer in sight but gone. The wolves were still there along with Allison, Issac, Chris, Charlie, Stilinski and Stiles.

"Mr. Argent would you mind taking my father home with you." Bella asked as she made her way over to the hunter. "He needs to rest and we wont be going back to Forks until this is dealt with."

Chris nodded. "Not a problem." He turned to Charlie. "The wolf shifters are more then welcome to come to the house." He looked at Cora. "You're also welcome."

"Thank you." Cora smiled as she took Jake's hand. "I know the way. I'll show the shifters where you live."

Chris nodded as Cora, Jake, Sam, Paul and Embry all headed through the woods to the hunter's house. Charlie frowned as he looked at Bella. He could see her eyes darkening and knew that she had to go. He quickly hugged her and kissed her cheek as he stepped back.

"Go hunt but be careful." He whispered smiling as Bella returned his smile and darted into the woods. "Will it always be like this?" Charlie asked anyone that knew.

"Not for long." Deucalion answered as he came out of the woods. "She is a newborn werepire. As she grows older in years, she will learn how to control her thirst just like a vampire. In fact, she is doing rather remarkable. She was rather thirsty and should have attacked any of the people here but she went to hunt after allowing you to hug and kiss her." He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Chris. "Am I also invited?"

"No." Chris said as he turned and headed to the car.

The others followed and none of them realized that Deucalion wasn't the only one who was watching them. A copper haired vampire along with a red headed vampire were sitting up in a tree watching the going-ons below. The boy smirked when he realized that Bella's mates were worried about losing her. Looking at the female, the boy nodded as he took to the trees and headed back north. The female followed after a few minutes. They would wait for their time to strike but the Volturi must be dealt with first. Deucalion realized that someone was watching but decided to keep that information to himself. Turning, he ran back into the woods and headed to where he could smell his creation's scent. He needed to speak with Bella before the Volturi came back. There were things that needed to be said.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Yes, this chapter was a little shorter but it was mainly a filler. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. I cant wait til the put Teen Wolf back on the air. I miss Derek! Now what do you think will happen when the Volturi, shifters, werewolves and humans get together again? Who was those two vampires' that were watching Bella and the others? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14 – Unexpected Glitches

**Chapter 14**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the next chapter. If I mess things up, tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka. Also in this chapter, I will be guessing Renee's maiden name. It was before she was married to Charlie or Phil.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

**__****Animal Sides' thoughts**

**__****~Pack/Mate Communication~ **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – Port Orford, Oregon – 8:00 AM*~)**

Quickly disposing of my meal, I turned and stiffened when the breeze brought Deucalion's scent towards me. Fucker was down wind but didn't know about the change of the winds direction. I took a calming breathe as I turned and narrowed my eyes as him as he stood in a warehouse entrance not far from where I tossed the body in the ocean.

"To what do I owe the honor?" I hissed as I suddenly appeared in front of him. "Didn't I tell you that if you were to hurt either of my mates that I would personally kill you myself?" I whipped my hand forward grabbing him by the throat and shoving him further into the wall behind him.

"I thought you might like to know that Victoria and Edward were watching the field when the Volturi arrived." He chocked out in a clear sentence. "They were up in a high tree but with Victoria's hidden gift of evasion, you nor the wolves were able to see or smell them."

I smelled something alright and it was nothing but lies. "Tell me the truth, Deucalion, or I swear that I will rip you apart and burn your body as though you were a vampire, relative or not." I spat slamming him against the wall again. "How did you know they were there if no one else could see or smell them? If you are working with them..."

"I am not." He snapped back. "I am a demon werewolf after all, my dear. Where you can not smell the magic in the air, I am able because it took magic to turn me into what I am." His eyes flashed red causing mine to flash dark purple.

"Do not test me, Deucalion." I hissed as I released him only because I could hear humans starting to gather on the other side to start work. "If this is a trick, I will kill you without a second thought. Now where did you see them?"

Deucalion rubbed his neck, twisting it to each side. "In the field, they were hiding in the tree where you and Derek were speaking." He tilted his head to the side. "If Edward really believes you to be his mate, wouldn't he try and take out the other two?"

**__****We need to go to our mates!** My animal side howled as she wanted to turn and run to Scott and Derek.

"You better not be lying." I hissed slashing him quickly across the face as I took off towards Scott's house.

It was closer to where I was and then I would take Scott to Derek's. If they were in the same place, I knew that they would have a better chance. Of course, without Edward's mind reading he wouldn't be a very good fighter anyway. And I know that my mental shield is protecting both Scott and Derek even if I wasn't around. I was pushing myself as fast as I could but I still felt the pain of going so far away. I cursed myself for being stubborn but I needed to get a point across. I wouldn't let them push me over as though I was a toy they could play with. As I kept running, instead of the pain lessening, it was becoming worse. My eyes widen when I realized that one, if not both, of my mates were in trouble. I snarled as I felt my animal side rattle at the cage bars.

**__****If they touch one hair on either of our mate's heads!**My animal snarled in anger. **__****I will rip them apart and I'll be damned if you stop me.**

_I wont stop you._ I promised her. _If anything I will join with you to fight against them. If they harm our mates then they mess with us._

I wasn't passing any signs which didn't let me know when I grew closer to Beacon Hills. As soon as I started to smell the scent of the wolves and Cullen's, I knew that I was close. I quickly picked up Scott's scent and followed it until it came out at a house. I frowned as I listened to the sounds of the house but only heard Melissa and Scott's father arguing. I snarled as hearing my name but pushed it aside as I rushed across the street and scaled the side of the house. I didn't see anyone around, which meant most people were either at work or school. I looked through Scott's bed room window and saw that he wasn't there. I jumped to the ground and decided that I would head over to the loft. More then likely Derek and Scott would be in the same place after all. The pain in my chest was just as bad as it had been as soon as I entered the town but all I knew was that something was wrong. I could only pray that my mate's were safe.

Sniffing the air as I went, I suddenly picked up Edward's scent along with another one that caused me to growl in anger. The other scent that was mixed with his was from a female. I could only guess that it was Victoria's. To me it smelled like the old perfume that the bottle looked like an exclamation point. I couldn't remember the name but even as a human it was rather strong yet now it was 10 times stronger since my nose was more sensitive to the smells. To me the wolf shifters smelled like wet dogs but then again so did the werewolves except for Scott and Derek. Like I said before they smelled like home to me. The vampires, on the other hand, smelled rather sweet. Even with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, the only ones I could stand at the time, smelled slightly different. Why I didn't know but I would find out. Until then I had to keep my train of thoughts on saving my mates. I could smell both of my mates' scent getting stronger which let me know I was nearing the loft.

When I was in front of the building, I could hear snarling and snapping coming from the loft's level. Derek had taken the entire top floor of the building and made a loft up there. I snarled rushing forward and up the stairs. I didn't even wait as I bursted through the door and grabbed Victoria by the back of the neck. Edward had Derek by the throat as he was snarling at Scott. I could see that Scott was torn between taking Edward out or saving Derek. Derek and Scott's eyes snapped to mine when my scent finally reached them as did Edward's. I could see his eyes widen as he stared at me as I held Victoria above my head by the back of her neck. My claws were dug in and she was able to move. Never again would this vampire escape because I was going to put an end to it. I snarled as I locked eyes with Edward as I tightened my hand around Victoria's neck until it popped off, like a champagne cork.

"Love?" Edward asked as he kept Derek in his hands as his eyes turned to me. "You finally came to be with me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're an idiot." I snapped as I dropped Victoria's twitching body to the ground and placed a shield around her.

I didn't want anyone to put her back together and if she did that by herself, I didn't want her to leave. I wasn't about to let this bitch get away from me now that I had her. I also realized that it was rather easy to take her down because if she had the gift of evasion, shouldn't she had known I was coming? But then again I am a shield, both physical and mental. Whether her power was either it wouldn't do any good on me. Just like with Demetri. I heard Alec speaking that neither him nor Jane could use their powers on me. I quickly turned my attention back to Edward when I heard Derek chuckle.

"But love?" I didn't let him finish as I lunged, using my shield to protect Derek, as I grabbed Edward and slammed him up against the wall.

His now red eyes were staring at me in shock as I held him there. Scott grabbed Derek as soon as I had Edward and placed our wounded mate behind him. I could see that Derek didn't like it but from the bite marks I see I could tell that Edward had taken more then just his blood. I could see the clear venom draining from Derek's throat, where one of the bite were. I snarled loudly that the windows shook as I glared into Edward's fearful eyes.

**__****Smart boy.** My animal purred as she paced around in the cage. She was waiting for the mind reader's pyre. **__****Fear me because I am your death.**

"Bel..." I didn't let him get another word out as I used my other hand to slap him across the face. I must have hit him harder then I thought because a crack appeared. Edward's eyes widen and I could hear my animal snickering.

_Did you do that?_ I asked her with narrowed eyes. Edward believed I was glaring at him.

My animal snorted. **__****He deserved it. He wont get the message until we beat it into him.** I could tell it would be rather hard to make Eddie here believe until I had a little idea.

_Would it work?_ I asked her as I held Edward still. He was to afraid to move. His scent was clouded with fear.

**__****Perfectly.** She purred as she got ready. **__****Letting him see just what our mates did to us is the perfect punishment. But I do believe we owe him for biting our mate.** I could understand her anger**.**

_Agreed._ I chuckled as I saw Victoria finally pull herself together.

Literally. My animal side chuckled as I watched from the corner of my eye as I kept my main attention on Edward. I then decided it was time to deal out the punishments when Victoria stood and snarled as she realized who surprised her. I could only smile as I looked back at Edward.

"The punishment for biting my mate is to receive a bite from me." I couldn't help but smirk as I felt my fangs grow. "Did you know that werepires are known for their neurotoxins? I believed that it could take your memories of me but then again you are a vampire. I suppose it only works on the humans. It's a pity really because then I wouldn't have to do this." I then latched onto his throat, sinking my fangs into his neck.

I could hear him howl in pain but I pulled a mouth full of his venom and realized it tasted rather sweeter then humans. I pulled another mouth full before I shoved him away from from and into the wall. I smiled as I licked my lips of the remaining venom that collected on my lips and watched as Edward touched his throat, shaking.

"What... did you... do... to me?" Edward got out as the toxins went into effect.

I bent down in front of him and looked him over as though he was something to eat. It was kinda ironic because that was how he looked at me the very first day and I could only him thinking the same thing as the fear spiked in his scent along with remorse. I tilted my head to the side and snorted.

"Since the toxin I placed with my nails wasn't enough to wipe your memory of me," I lowered my head as I bent down in front of him. I was balanced on the balls of my feet, my elbows were on my knees. "I had to inject the source of the main 'blood' flow. I injected my venom into your jugular and it is now working its way up and will remove _every_ memory you every had. I will leave you one however. This one that way you can remember the punishment and that should warn you not to fuck with me again. Of course, the bite mark on your neck is another reminder. Just like mine." I then showed him my wrist that now had the vampire bite yet there were two bites in the center while directly on the other side of the bite mark, there were two more.

It seems that werewolves have four fangs. As Edward's eyes closed, I turned to Victoria who had been rather quiet. I then realized I had strengthened the shield around her so much that it kept the noise from passing through. I chuckled as I realized that she had no idea what I just said, giving me the element of surprise. I removed the shield from around Victoria but kept one on my mates and Edward. She would not take him and run. I had a shield around the whole building and that would mean she wouldn't be able to get in or out. Of course neither could anyone else. I didn't care at this time. I needed to take care of these bastards and I would deal with them.

The Volturi be damned!

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Outside The Loft – Just Inside the Tree Line*~)**

The wolf shifters from La Push, along with Cora, were standing just outside the tree line as the vampires stood about three feet behind them. The Volturi were behind the Cullens who were directly behind Sam, Paul, Cora, Jake and Embry. The Volturi guards were standing behind them. Felix, Jane, Alec, Renata and Heidi were all behind the Kings. Felix was close to Caius while Jane and Renata stood next to Aro. Alec and Heidi were standing next to Marcus as they all kept their eyes on the building in front of them. They could hear the snarling and snapping but the words were not reaching their ears. Aro frowned because he knew what the cause of this was. Even with Renata, he could not hear inside and with her shield he was usually protected. He feared for the first time in his life that some one had the ability to destroy all he had worked for.

The wolves were uneasy not only because of the vampires behind them but the fact everyone there was worried about Bella. When Chris Argent and Charlie called to let them know before they arrived that Bella went to hunt, they started patrolling until they found Edward's scent mixed with the red head, who they were informed by the Volturi, was named Victoria. Aro had seen her thoughts when she went to them and noticed that it was Carlisle's family that she and her mate stumbled across. Aro warned her not to go against them but she wanted revenge. Now he realized he should have let her kill the human when there was time. Marcus was the only one who didn't seem as worry as the others because he could see the bonds that this girl made was rather strong compared to those he has seen for years. Even his bond to his brothers were rather weak compared to what they were when they were younger.

Being over 3000, does take it's toll after awhile even for a vampire.

"Jasper, can you feel anything from the building?" Alice whispered at his side as her eyes were glued to the top floor windows.

From where they were standing, they couldn't see very well. She had also tried to see what was happening but she believed it was Bella's shield that was keeping her out. Alice knew that Bella was only doing this to protect her mates but she hated being blind when there was danger lurking around. Lydia, Stiles, Issac, Allison and Charlie were all at Argent's house in case something was to happen. They were the last line of defense in case the Volturi or Victoria got through. Alice already told them that no matter what Edward was not getting out of this alive. She could only pray that it was by Bella's hand then the Volturi's. Alice was better suited that a family member kill him.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'." Jasper whispered as his darkened eyes narrowed at the building. "I can't feel anythin'. Somethin's blockin' me."

He was trying everything he could to get pass the shield that was in place. Jasper could only guess that Bella was rather strong. He was glad she wasn't a vampire because he could only wonder what she would have been like.

"Bella's shield." Carlisle whispered as he stood next to Esme. Rosalie and Emmett were on the left side while Alice and Jasper were on the right. "I always knew that she was special because of the fact Edward was always thralled by her but now I can see that what happened really hurt her worse then any of us could imagine." He finished in a whisper as he held a sobbing Esme close.

"It seems you and your mate need to be reminded of what a vampire truly means." Caius hissed his eyes black with anger. He could not believe he was related to dogs. "You shall be coming back with us along with your son, that is if the werepire does not kill him for us." He did smirk then which caused Aro's eyes to widen slightly. Marcus just smiled as he realized that Bella was already forming a bond with Caius even if the vampire did not realize it yet.

They were not much that different.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Woods – Around 9:00 AM*~)**

Deucalion took the long way home when he came across Jennifer's scent along with Peter's. He snarled as he sprinted in the direction of where it was heading. His eyes flashed red as he kept his guard up. The twins were no longer under his control because they were now in Scott's and Derek's pack. While he did not like either of the two Alpha's, Deucalion knew that if anyone could handle Isabella it would be them. He could just tell by the look in her eyes, that she was a striking image of his departed sister. He knew that his family was gone but finding a piece of them and the finding out he was related to vampires were something he wasn't expecting. Deucalion could tell that he was getting close because Jennifer's scent was mixed with blood and he knew that she was most likely dead. He stopped not far from where he saw Peter Hale standing over Jennifer who was trying to rouse the dead tree. Deucalion chuckled as he tilted his head. He had heard that the Banshee, Lydia, had brought Peter back because of him being buried here. Shaking his head, Deucalion listened in on what was being said. If it had to do with his niece or nephew, Charlie, then it had to do with him as well. No one messed with Deucalion's pack and got away with it. Not when he could stop it. For now, Deucalion decided to sit back and see what was going to unfold.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Jennifer hissed as she tried to back away from Peter but wasn't able because of her wound on her neck. _"Did Derek send you to finish me off? Why didn't Bella do it herself?" _

Deucalion chuckled as a thought of Bella running away from a fight popped into his head because he knew that she would be running towards the fight not away from it. His mind was pulled back to the present. Peter had grabbed Jennifer by the throat and held her above the ground, her feet were not touching. He was shocked that a beta could do something like this but then again, Peter was an Alpha before Derek killed him.

"_No, and Bella doesn't know where you are." _Peter answered her last two questions. _"As for the reason I am here, I need you out of the way along with Victoria and Edward. If you are trying to kill Bella, I wont be able to kill Scott and Derek. They will be in fight mode for a long time if they feel she is threatened. Not to mention I have others I need to take care of first. Once I've killed Scott and Derek, I will take Bella as mine and no one will be able to stop me. While Bella survived the bite from a werewolf, I don't believe her dad would." _

Deucalion's eyes widen as he watched Peter rip the woman's throat out and tossed the body away from him as he licked the blood off his fingers. There was a feel to the air that something dangerous was coming and it caused not only Deucalion but his wolf to shiver in fright. Shaking his head, he turned and headed to the loft. He needed to speak to not only Bella but the vampire Kings. If things were going to go down, then the royalty would most likely be an asset in the upcoming fight. A howl of rage and vengeance caused Deucalion to push himself harder. He shivered as he tried to force the image of Peter tossing Jennifer's body away like a rag doll. Ever since he lost his sight, he didn't even think what his destruction would look like. Now he could see that it would have been horrific.

It didn't take him long before he found that all the scents other then the humans were coming from the direction of Derek's loft. Frowning, Deucalion rushed as fast as he could until he smelled vampires. When that scent hit his nose, he jumped into the trees and made his way over the Volturi and their guards, the Cullens, La Push wolves but Cora wasn't so easy to get past as she had him pinned to a tree just as he landed beside her. Her eyes flashed yellow as her teeth were bared. Aro, Caius and Marcus moved as close to the wolves as they could go because of the sun. Aro held his hand out in a silent offer to Deucalion, even though Aro had no idea if it would work, he wished to see what this man had seen. What caused his heart to turn around so quickly. Aro had spoken to Marcus about their old enemy because in the old days Deucalion would have already tried to kill Caius. It took everyone to keep them apart.

"What are you doing here?" Sam snarled as he stepped next to Jake.

Deucalion looked at Cora then back to Jacob and Sam, completely ignoring the vampires that were there. "I found Peter Hale." he said as his eyes went to each of the wolves. "He finished off Jennifer and is now going to come for Scott and Derek, along with taking Bella as his mate. I also heard that he helped Victoria and Edward escape from where ever they were being held. Are they inside with Bella, Scott and Derek?" His eyes cut to the loft causing Cora to snarl and tighten her grip.

"Why are you doing this?" She hissed and snapped her teeth at him. "You care for no one but yourself!" Cora's eyes were bright yellow.

Deucalion snarled at Cora as his eyes flashed red. "Isabella is part of my pack whether you _people_ like it or not." His eyes darted around to every standing there, even the vampires. "Werewolves take care of what is theirs."

"Let him go, Cora." Jake growled, not really liking the fact this demon werewolf was being let go but Sam said it would be alright.

**__****~And it will be alright.~** Sam spoke to Jake and Cora, who shared her mate's worry. **__****~There are enough people here that are able to deal with him, if he steps out of line.~**

Jake and Cora just nodded praying that Bella would hurry up because they were both worried. Cora couldn't feel her sibling bond between her brother and herself since the shield was placed. No one said anything else as they spun around when the front door was being opened. Jake and the other wolves, both shifter and were's, were at the ready in case it was one of the vampires. Carlisle was ready in case there was anything that needed to be done. Everyone else was holding their breath.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is yet another chapter. I think I'm doing pretty good. What do you think? Not only does Bella still have to deal with Victoria, the Volturi, her 'boyish' mates and Deucalion. Yet add Peter Hale to the mix and you have one hell of a problem. Not to mention the humans that are still involved. Deaton is the only one immune to the bite. Also what will happen to Derek? Edward did inject venom into his system. Will he survive? Until next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15 – Discovering New Information

**Chapter 15**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the next chapter. If I mess things up, tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka. Also in this chapter, I will be guessing Renee's maiden name. It was before she was married to Charlie or Phil.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

**__****Animal Sides' thoughts**

**__****~Pack/Mate Communication~ **

**__****Previously:**

**__****(~*Bella's Pov*~)**

_It seems that werewolves have four fangs. As Edward's eyes closed, I turned to Victoria who had been rather quiet. I then realized I had strengthened the shield around her so much that it kept the noise from passing through. I chuckled as I realized that she had no idea what I just said, giving me the element of surprise. I removed the shield from around Victoria but kept one on my mates and Edward. She would not take him and run. I had a shield around the whole building and that would mean she wouldn't be able to get in or out. Of course neither could anyone else. I didn't care at this time. I needed to take care of these bastards and I would deal with them. _

_The Volturi be damned!_

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – Derek's Loft – 8:30 AM, 30 Min Before Deucalion Arrived*~)**

"Who are you?" Victoria snarled as she glared at me, teeth bared. "I came here for a human girl and you are not human." I could see the fear that was present in her eyes.

I cocked my head to the side as I circled her. I had lowered my shield, from what I can tell, Victoria didn't know I had lowered it. As I circled her, I noticed her eyes were trained on Edward. I frowned when I saw something flicker in her eyes as she watched Edward withering on the ground as my venom went to work.

"I was human when Edward left me on the forest floor." I told her, keeping my thoughts to myself. "Then a werewolf named Deucalion found me. He bit me and transformed me into a werepire." I held out my wrist to her as I stopped directly in front her.

Victoria's eyes went to my wrist and suddenly she started to shake. "James bit you." It was a whisper. "And someone sucked the venom out." Her eyes came to mine and for the first time I saw something in them that I didn't expect. Sorrow.

"James did bite me and I wished for the venom to spread yet Edward sucked it out." I turned my attention to Edward but kept Victoria in the corner of my eye. "The Volturi are here to deal with both you and Edward. Why are you looking at Edward with love in your eyes? Wasn't James your mate?" I frowned trying to come up with an explanation. Unless...

**__****James wasn't her mate.** My animal side supplied. **__****Edward must be. It would be the only other reason she felt threatened by us.**

_You may be right._ I saw Victoria's eyes widen as she looked away from him quickly.

"James wasn't my mate." Victoria said softly. "In the field, I realized Edward was and then James told me that he would kill you for me. I believed him and yet here you are. My own mate turned his back against me that day. I vowed then and there that I would get my mate one way or the other." She finished in a growl.

I scoffed at her. "Do you not realize I don't want Edward?" I snarled. "I have two mates of my own. Why would I want a boy that was changed at the age of 17? Hm?"

"Because he is mine!" She yelled as she lunged at me.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I dodged her weak attacks. I finally got tired of her trying to hurt me as I dropped to the ground and kicked her legs out from underneath her. As she landed, I jumped to my feet and placed my right foot on her throat. Her eyes widen as she stared at me with a feared look. I grinned as I reached down and grabbed her by the hair. The fire in the fire place was already lite. I used my strength to rip her head off and then tossed it to the side. I then ripped her apart and tossed her twitching limbs into the fire. I watched them burn as I chuckled. I placed a shield around her head and turned to Edward, who's black eyes were locked on me. His teeth were bared in aggression and I knew that I would need to do the same to him. While I wished to let him live, only for Carlisle and Esme's sake, but he was giving me no choice. As long as he was around, he would be a threat to me and my mates.

"Poor Eddie." I whispered pulling him forward with my shield. "Not only did you lose me but you lost your real mate as well. I truly pity you at this time." I bent down to brush his hair out of his face but he bit me in the hand. I could feel the venom spreading.

I hissed ripping my hand away from him. "You bastard." I snapped grabbing his neck and squeezing as I pulled him up to a standing position. "I was going to let you off easy but I can see that you will need the same treatment as Vickie."

I smirked as his eyes widen and ripped off his left arm tossing it into the fire. His screams were music to my hears because I could hear the pain in it. As soon as the left arm was burned away, I ripped off the right and tossed it in. I repeated the process until only his upper torso and head were remaining. I grinned wider as I could smell the fear coming off of him in waves. Before he could utter a word, I ripped his head from the rest of his torso and tossed it into the fire only leaving his head. I tossed Edward's head over my Victoria's, placing a shield around it as well. I didn't need them to fuse together. Although it would be a rather funny thought. Hearing Derek's whimper of pain, I completely forgot about Victoria and Edward as I turned and rushed to his side. I placed my hand like I saw him do to me, and like when Jake saved Cora, taking the pain he was feeling into me.

"Bella, you need to stop." I heard Scott tell me but I kept holding on. "You are already wounded let me do it." I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Please." He nuzzled my neck as he pleaded.

**__****Our mate is right.** My animal purred as we snuggled into Scott's embrace. **__****Let him heal Derek. We have don't enough for now.** I could tell she was worn out because of holding the shield in place for so long. I nodded as I turned my head and kissed Scott on the cheek.

"Take Derek, while I grab the heads." I whispered standing. I could feel the burn in my arm from where Victoria had bit me. "I believe we have people outside that are worried."

Scott listened before his eyes widened. "I didn't even know they were here." He whispered cutting his eyes to me, frowning. "Are you sure you're ok?" He started to heal Derek just like I had been doing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered trying to hide the pain. "Vampire venom just burns." I chuckled remembering that it wasn't as bad as when James bit me.

"Bella." Scott warned me as I moved away from them. "I know that you are still upset about what is going on but you must remember we will only do what we believe is best for you." I could hear him stand and make his way over. "Whether you like it or not, you may have to give a little. We'll willing to give for you."

Scott turned me around and I could see that Derek had his eyes open. "He's tellin' the truth." Derek grunted out. "We have a lot of things to get over but please you need to understand, where Scott is a young kid and is not use to the wolf side. I am but it has always let me down. My first girl friend killed not only my mother and father but anyone else that was in the house or related to me. You can even ask Chris Argent. It was his sister that did it." My eyes went to Scott, who nodded grimly.

"I was there when Chris shot her." He growled as though he remembered something. "But Peter ripped her throat out before Chris could shot her dead." I heard a commotion outside and decided that it was time to check on the ones who were waiting.

"We can catch up later." I said as I went to grab the heads yet Scott grabbed them instead. "Scott?" I placed my hands on my hips.

Scott tilted his head towards Derek. "He needs you." He whispered pressing a kiss to my cheek as he walked out the door.

I could see that Scott was going to leave us alone for a few minutes. I knew that Derek and I needed to talk but so did me and Scott. I mentally shrugged and turned to see that Derek was looking at me with a look that almost brought me to my knees. It was filled with love and worry but also guilt and sorrow. I watched as Derek slowly got to his feet, without taking his eyes off me, and made his way over to where I stood. I wrapped my arms around him and helped him support his weight as he buried his nose in my hair. I could feel that he was shaking as he held onto me. I whimpered because I could feel his pain running through our bond.

"I'm so sorry, Belle." He whispered in my ear. "Every time I fall in love, it was usually with the wrong girls. When I found the right one, the one that fills me completely along with my brother in arms, I pushed her away. I was afraid that you would hurt me too. But you've always stood by our side even when you were pissed or upset. For that I would love you to the end of the world." He pulled back and I finally smelled the salt that clung to him. "I love you, Isabella Swan. Scott and I both do. Please be ours." When I looked at his eyes, I could see that there were tears falling.

Derek Hale was crying. For me.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Outside The Loft – 9:20 AM*~)**

Scott walked down the loft stairs and opened the door. As soon as he exited the building, he spotted the wolves along with the vampires standing close to the tree line. Looking around, Scott didn't see anyone thus letting him rush over and into the trees that way he could hand Edward's and Victoria's heads over to Aro. Carlisle gasped when he saw that Edwards' head was in Scott's hands. Esme started to dry sob but Jasper and Alice just stood there with their eyes adverted. They knew that Edward was a traitor because you could see the light red in his eyes even though he was 'dead'. Caius hissed as Scott stopped in front of them but kept quiet. Aro stepped forward holding his hands out to take the heads from Scott.

"If you will hand over the traitor's heads, I shall deal with them." He spoke to Scott as Felix and Jane stepped up next to him, holding out their hands.

Scott shook his head. "I only give them to Aro." His eyes went to Aro.

"It's fine." Aro waved Felix and Jane off. "If you would please." Aro held his hands out palms up.

Scott nodded as he set each head sideways on the Kings hands. Aro's eyes closed as he read Edward's and Victoria's thoughts. When his eyes opened, his arms went to his side, with the head still in his palms, for Felix and Jane to take. The took both heads and tossed it into a fire that Alec and Heidi had started. Scott nodded as he went over to Cora.

"Derek's been bitten." He whispered but Carlisle, Aro, Marcus and Caius along with Deucalion all rushed into the loft.

The others followed after the Kings and Carlisle. The kings guard followed after the fire was put out. As soon as they entered the loft, everyone could smell the blood of a werepire along with the blood of a werewolf and venom from a vampire. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jake and Cora rushed into the living room where they heard Bella and Derek. When Cora entered, her eyes widen as she saw her brother sitting there on the couch with Bella kneeling in front of him taking his pain away. She went to move towards them but Jake grabbed her motioning to Bella and Derek who were surrounded by a purple haze.

"Jake, he's my brother!" Cora hissed as her eyes were locked on Derek.

Jake kept his grip tight. "I know, babe, but Bells has her shield around them. Just wait until she lowers it. I don't want you getting hurt." He whispered into her ear. "Please."

Cora nodded but looked at Carlisle. "Help him, please." She pleaded with the vampire doctor. "He's my only family left, since my uncle vanished." There were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Of course, sweet heart." He whispered looking at Bella. "Bella, I need to check Derek over. Can you please lower your shield that way I can get to him?"

Bella's eyes snapped open and looked around at the people in the living room. She snarled as she glared at them all. Sam snarled as he stepped forward but it was Scott's growl that caused Bella to snap her eyes to him. She whimpered but kept her mouth shut.

**__****~Scott. Derek's dying.~** Bella spoke to her mate through their bond, her eyes moving back to Derek.

Scott moved forward and placed a hand on the shield. **__****~I know but Carlisle is here to help. Lower the shield.~** Scott's eyes flashed letting her know he meant what he said. **__****~He wont hurt Derek. I promise.~**

Bella looked from Scott over to Derek then back to Carlisle. She nodded as the shield lowered and Carlisle rushed forward and quickly went to work on seeing what has happened and how it has progressed. Bella was in Scott's arms as her eyes were almost pitch black with fear. She wouldn't move from Derek's side as she kept her arm firmly attacked to his, easing his pain. Just as they were getting ready to head down the stairs, Derek collapsed and she rushed him back up to the loft. Scott kept rocking her seeing that it was keeping her calm. Jake was on the right side with Cora who held onto Bella's arm as she helped Bella take Derek's pain away. Bella hadn't even noticed because everyone's eyes were on Carlisle and Derek. Carlisle quickly checked him over, finally sitting back looking at Bella.

"The venom has already begun to spread." Carlisle sounded grave. "There is nothing I can do. Unless Deaton knows something I don't. I am afraid that I don't know what to do." His eyes were full of venom as he looked from Cora to Bella.

"There has to be something that I can do to save him." She yelled pulling out of Scott's arms. "I can not just let him die! I am his mate and as his mate I should be able to heal him!" She slammed her fist into the wall, creating a small indent.

Caius stood back away from the main group, with his eyes trained on Derek, Bella and Scott. He could tell that his niece was distraught because of the fact she would most likely loose her mate if something wasn't done. His eyes went to Marcus, cringing at the sad features of his brother. Even after all these years, the death of Didyme was the destruction of Marcus Volturi. Caius straightened his back as he moved forward with Alec and Heidi at his side. Aro quickly moved out of his way along with Marcus. Alice and Jasper were smiling as they stood next to Rosalie and Emmett, Esme was standing between Sam and Jasper. Carlisle moved out of Caius' way and went to stand by Esme while Cora, Jake and Scott stood back a little ways behind Bella. She was kneeling next to Derek's side with his left hand in her hands. She had tears streaks down her cheek as she shook with anger, fear and guilt. Caius layed a hand on Bella's shoulder causing her to look at him.

"You must give him your blood." He whispered softly, his face was stone cold but his eyes were full of emotions. "It may be the only way to save him. By giving him your blood he will also need some of Scott's, in order to boost the werewolf antibodies."

Marcus and Aro smiled at their brother while the others were staring in shock that Caius Volturi would help a werewolf. He was the one who ordered the extermination of the werewolf species because of his close call. Carlisle and the other Cullens were shocked as well. Carlisle because he had been in Volterra when the issue was given and the law passed. He had no knowledge of why it was passed but now he understood. Cora and the other wolf shifters were just staring in awe because they had never witness something so unique before. Caius moved away and stood back next to the guard. Everyone else stood back as the shield came back Jake and Cora. Cora growled but Jake shook his head as he gripped her hand tighter. She just frowned as she watched as Scott knelt at the head of the couch while Bella knelt at the side.

There was no noise in the room, not even breathing from the vampires.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Argent's House – 9:00 AM*~)**

Charlie paced the living room floor as Chris sat in his chair. Stiles, Allison, Issac -who was living in the house with the Argent's-, and Lydia along with Aiden and Ethan were in school to make it look good for Scott's father who was back in town. Scott was skipping school because Melissa called him in sick. Any of the others were not from this state or didn't go to school thus wouldn't be on Scott's father's radar, as of yet. As Charlie paced the floor, his face began to get rather red. Chris stood and walked over placing a hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Charlie if you'll sit down, I will fill in what I do know." He motioned to the couch. "Which is only up to when Bella arrived in Beacon Hills." Chris added as he sat back down in the chair he recently vacated.

Charlie nodded and reluctantly sat down on the couch but he was uneasy in the presence of Mr. Argent. "All I know is that my daughter is a werepire, my best friend is the leader of a group of Indian wolf shifters. The boy I watched grow up is now turns into a giant wolf not to mention that I find out that the Cullens, who were the perfect residences of Forks, are vampires." He shook his head. "I also forgot to mention that my daughter, who is the werepire, is mated not to only one werewolf but TWO! It's kinda hard to take in." He sighed slumping back on the couch.

"Yes I can understand." Chris chuckled as he sighed remembering some of his own past. "Can I tell you something Charlie?" He raised his head to look at the man in the eyes. "Father to father?"

"Alright." Charlie nodded.

"I know that Bella will want to go back to Forks but it would be best if she stayed here in Beacon Hills." Chris sighed as he leaned back in his chair taking a sip of his whiskey. "While my family have a code we go by, there are other hunters that do not go by the same code as the Argent group. If Bella was to leave Beacon Hills she would be out of my area of protection and would become a target."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Where my daughter goes, I go." He wouldn't let his little girl move without him. Even if he had to give up everything he knew. "I wont let Bella get involved in this unless I am there beside her."

Chris nodded and smiled as a knock came to the door. "Just a moment."

He stood and went to answer the door letting Charlie sitting there. Charlie tried to strain his ears to hear what was being said but he couldn't hear anything. When foot steps were heard, Charlie stood waiting to see who was following Chris. As soon as Chris and Sheriff Stilinski walked through the door, Charlie sat back down on the couch, while the other men took a seat as well. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on because he could feel that something was going on between the sheriff and hunter. Thomas nodded to the Charlie as he sat down in another chair in front of the couch.

"Now that I have you both here," Chris said as he looked from Thomas to Charlie. "Charlie doesn't want to leave his daughter but is an officer of the law," Chris looked back to Thomas, "And we are in a dilemma because of the fact the Darach killed the deputy of Beacon Hills. What I purpose is that Charlie be hired at the new deputy of Beacon Hills. He will be around his daughter along with others that could help watch out of her. She will need everyone around her she can have without consequences."

Thomas Stilinski nodded as he looked at Charlie. "From what I have read in the news, Beacon Hills is a lot like Forks." He looked at Chris then back to Charlie. "It will also help with Scott's father being around here. He's FBI and I don't want him to find out that his son is a werewolf just yet." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can just imagine what kind of reaction he will have."

"I need to think about this for a few hours." Charlie finally spoke up. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna lay down for a few." He stood as Chris and Thomas also stood out of politeness.

"Of course, I already show you to what room you would be using." Chris nodded as he held his arm out for Charlie to go ahead.

Charlie left the room with tired eyes and headed up to his room to lay down. It had been a long couple of days and all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for about three years. Chuckling, Charlie didn't even bother to look around as he entered and crashed on the bed. He was rather grateful that the bed was already pulled back because all he did was kick off his shoes and climb in. Charlie was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Down stairs, Chris and Thomas sat in the living room quietly for a few minutes. Chris finally looked over at Chris and noticed that the other officer of the law was rather quiet.

"Do you have any questions?" Chris asked Thomas taking the last bit of his whiskey.

Thomas cut his eyes to Chris and nodded. "Not a question really, more like some information." He frowned as he thought for a moment. "There was a killing in the next town over, Eureka I believe, and the man's neck was ripped out. I know that's not how Bella feed thus I realize that it's a werewolf. The only question is which wolf in the area is doing it?" His eyes met the hunter's with fear and worry.

"I think I understand where your going." Chris poured himself another glass along one for Thomas. "As soon as the kids get out of school at 3, we'll talk to the alpha twins along with Deucalion and the others. The vampire's may still be in town but I have knowledge that since here they will travel elsewhere to feed. Most likely Seattle, Washington. There is enough attention to Beacon Hills as well as Forks." He carried the two glasses over and handed one to Thomas. "I didn't tell Charlie but Billy called when we first arrived. He went to take a shower when the phone rang. I told him it was most likely my work and to go ahead. It was in fact Billy Black. There was a few newborn vampires in the area but the wolves that have joined the pack and those that were already there, destroyed them before they could leave."

Thomas downed his glass in one swallow. "Then we need to let Derek know along with the vampires." He set the glass down and stood. "I need to head back to the station. With Scott's father around asking questions, it rather hard to keep things on the down low. I swear that Stiles and Scott were going to be the death of me, now I'm positive of it." He chuckled walking to the door.

"Yeah, children are like that but we love them anyway." Chris said as he followed. "Be careful out there. We still don't know if its a werewolf or vampire that has been killing. You're not able to fight either since you're just human." Chris chuckled as he clapped Stilinski on the back. "Don't forget to call Melissa and let her know." he nodded as Stilinski walked out the front door.

"Sure." Thomas waved as he jogged to his car.

Chris stood out on the front porch with his arms crossed as he watched the sheriff drive away. He looked around the perimeter and saw that the mountain ash was still there and undisturbed. Sighing, Chris turned and walked back in the house. He could feel a set of eyes on him but he completely ignored it because his house was safe for the time being.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Alright, Derek has been bitten by Edward thus injecting vampire venom in to his system. What will happen with Derek? Charlie is offered a job in Beacon Hills? Will he take it? Who was watching the Argent's house? What happened in Forks? Stay tuned for more in the next chapter, til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16 – Nothing Is Ever Free

**Chapter 16**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the next chapter. If I mess things up, tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka. Also in this chapter, I will be guessing Renee's maiden name. It was before she was married to Charlie or Phil.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

**__****Animal Sides' thoughts**

**__****~Pack/Mate Communication~ **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – 4:00 PM – Derek's Loft*~)**

I couldn't help but think that it didn't work. It had been 7 hours since Scott and I fed Derek our blood. I could see that he was doing fine but his heart beat was rather fast compared to normal. I cut my eyes to Cora and knew that she was just as worried as myself. Deucalion had left around noon along with the vampires. Sam, Paul and Embry were patrolling the woods around the loft building in case there were any surprise attacks. They had told me that there was a newborn attack on the rez but the wolves that were there took care of it. Sam also said that four more wolves were added, including Harry Clearwater's daughter and son. I was rather shocked when Sam told me that Leah phased but then again I also was told about the story behind Sam, Leah and Emily -Leah's cousin.

I felt sorry for Leah if anything because of what happened without her knowledge and then she found out later. I also found out that since Leah wants to leave the rez, her and Seth will be coming down to relieve Sam, Paul and Embry. We had moved Derek into the bedroom where he would be more comfortable. I was sitting on the bed beside him while Scott was in the other room fixing me something to 'eat'. I found I could eat certain human foods such as my favorite foods. Pizza, Ice Cream, Chocolate, pancakes and waffles. I then realized it was all the food that would normally put a lot of weight on me if I ate like I wanted to now but I did everything in moderation. Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Sam, Paul and Embry were all in the living room playing Derek's gaming systems while Rosalie, Alice and Cora were in the kitchen, fixing some food for the boys.

I was thankful because I was suddenly assaulted with the scent of waffles with butter, maple syrup and powder sugar. It was my favorite guilty pleasures that I only ate once in a while because I could only guess how much calories were in it. Scott walked through the door holding a tray with a plate of my waffles, a glass of blood, a glass of orange juice and a white rose. I couldn't believe he remembered my favorite flower. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I took the tray from him.

"That smells wonderful." I could feel my mouth fill with drool.

"THANKS!" I heard Rosalie call from the kitchen. "By the way, when your done, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Yes ma'am!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I shook my head taking the tray and finally noticing two plates of the same thing. I looked up at Scott with a raised brow in question. He merely shrugged and took the other plate.

"What? It looked good." He smirked as he dug in then moaned. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sound. It was so fucking sexy.

**__****I agree.** My animal side popped up. **__****Remembering us making him moan like that.**

I tried to push the images away. _Will you stop!? I don't want him to know what were thinking._ She just snorted as she layed down in her cage.

I followed Scott's example and dug into the waffles, containing a moan of my own. The waffles were just right and it tasted like a professional cook cooked them. I had to thank Rosalie later on for making me breakfast. Even though I knew she didn't care for me, her just helping with James was enough to look over her icy exterior. I could tell she was worried about her family. A human in the supernatural world is like a Beacon in the dark. They are bound to get injured, killed, turned or drained. I suppose I was one of the lucky ones since I came across the vampire my blood sang to and I was still alive. I kept cutting my eyes over to Derek, wanting to make sure that he was alright. His heart beat would flicker once in a while but other then that he was breathing normal. Deaton was on his way over, while Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all went out for a hunt.

I could understand that they needed to hunt more often in order to keep around Stiles and the other humans when they showed but it was the way they wanted to live. At one time of my life I believed I would also be living the same life style yet look at where I am now. I have two werewolf mates not to mention I have a pack of my own. Which leaves me to the decision that I can leave Beacon Hills whether I want to or not. While I would love to go back to Forks, I cant leave my mates and their lives are here. I could always finish my schooling at home. A lot of kids do that kind of thing. I looked down at my plate and realized that I had completely finished my breakfast and drank the entire glass of blood. I blinked a couple of times and looked up to see that Scott was staring at me with a worried look.

I smiled as I gathered the dirty dishes, feeling Scott's eyes on me the entire time. I tried to ignore him but I knew it wouldn't work because he cleared his throat causing me to look up at him. There was a frown on his face as he studied mine. I smiled as I tried to look unaffected by Derek and what was happening. Scott must have seen through my fake smile because he pulled the dishes out of my hands and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my head as he rocked me a little while. I sighed as I leaned into his embrace and tried to forget what has been happening in my life. After a few minutes, I pulled away and kissed him on the lips. I pulled back with a genuine smile on my face as I looked into Scott's eyes.

"I needed that." I whispered as I finished placing the plates and other things on the tray. "I also have some things I need to think about before I speak with you and Derek." I told him as I stood heading to the door, stopping and looking over my shoulder. "It's nothing bad." I promised.

I also noticed the spark of hope in his eyes, as I headed to the kitchen, where I knew Rosalie, Alice, Cora and Esme will be located. I heard Carlisle in the other part of the house speaking softly with some others. I heard heart beats as well as nothing, which mean either werewolves or humans were in there with vampires. I shivered at the thought of the werewolves around the vampires. Yet I could only hope that they were working out their differences. Deucalion had vanished and that also had me worried because no one seemed to know where he went. Shaking off the bad feeling, I made my way into the kitchen,sure enough all the girls were in the kitchen and getting along.

"Thanks for the food." I said as I went over and went to place the plates in the sink but Esme snatched them out of my hands.

"Let us do that, Dear." She said as she bumped me out of the way.

"We're trying to say were sorry." Rosalie said coolly behind me. "Everyone really fucked up when we left."

"Rosalie Ambrosia Hale!" Esme scolded as her eyes cut over to her daughter.

Rosalie ducked her head. "Sorry, Esme." She whispered looking over at me winking. "But like I was saying, we really messed up by leaving you. We want to say we're sorry and that we had no idea what Edward did to you. He told us that you both agreed that it would be better if we left that's why we did." I could tell she was rather sorry for the way I was treated.

"It's all good." I said softly as I thought to Derek and Scott. "If Edward hadn't dumped me in the forest that day, Deucalion wouldn't have found me and I wouldn't have found my mates." I smiled as I thought of the first time I saw them. "Meeting them and Deucalion was, I think, destiny." I turned to Alice.

"I do as well." She chimed in. "Ever since James attack I've seem glimpses of Bella with violet eyes but brushed them off as stupid and not of importance. I know now that I need to read into all of my vision's that I'm given but I need to interpret them a little better." I could have sworn she would blush if she was human. "I guess this has given me a knew outlook on my gift." She shrugged as she smiled at me, like old times.

"As much as I love to be down here," I looked towards Derek's bed room. "I want to get back to my mates. Derek still hasn't woken up yet." I looked back at the girls and found that Cora was smiling as she watched me interact with them. "What?" I asked as I looked at her directly.

Cora shook her head chuckling. "Nothing. Just go back to my brother." She smiled as she cut her eyes to Rosalie, Esme and Alice who were smiling widely. "If I know him, he'll be throwing a fit when he wakes up if you and Scott arn't there."

I didn't say a word as I rushed out the door and back to the bed room. I couldn't believe that not long ago I was lying in the middle of the forest floor letting myself die for a boy, that was still just that a boy.

******(~*Derek's Pov – Bed Room – 5:00 PM*~)**

The last thing I could remember was the copper haired boy and a red headed vampire had busted through the doors of the loft and started to attack. I remember Scott showing then Bella suddenly showed. My eyes snapped open as I sat straight up in bed. I looked around and found that Bella and Scott were curled up together in a chair facing the bed. I frowned as I rubbed my hand down my face.

_How long have I been out?_ I thought to myself as I looked over and noticed that Bella looked rather sick.

**__****It seems for some time. Look at the clock.** My wolf told me as I turned my head to look at the clock. It was already 5:00 PM.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind. I could see that Scott and Bella were alright but what about the two vampires that showed. I could remember the males name was Edward because of the fact he was after Bella. He was the one that left her in the woods for Deucalion to find. I sighed, looking over at Bella. I didn't know what happened but I could tell she was worried. The scent of salt lingered in the air which told me she had been crying. I smiled as I watched Bella's eyes flutter open and look to me.

"Derek?" She whispered as if she thought she was dreaming. "Derek!"

She jumped out of Scott's lap, causing him to jump to his feet, eyes red and claws ready until he saw that I was awake. I caught her as she lunged to me wrapping her arms around me sobbing in the crock of my neck. I could hear foot steps heading this way but all that mattered was that Bella was in my arms and both her and Scott were alright. Scott's eyes were filling with tears as he moved over and sat down next to us on the bed.

"Do you remember what happened?" Scott asked over Bella's sobbing.

I shook my head as I rubbed Bella's back, trying to sooth her. "All I remember was Bella bursting through the door." I looked down at her with a frown. "You're ok, right?" I asked pulling her back to look her over. There were tears falling down her face.

"Y-Yes, I'm f-fine." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "It was y-you I was worried a-about." She buried her face in my chest breathing in my scent.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Scott.

"You were bitten by a vampire." I heard Cora's voice from the door.

I turned to see that Cora, Jake, Carlisle, Caius, Marcus and Aro were all standing there looking at me. I could tell something bad had happened because of the grave look on all their faces. I looked at Carlisle when he stepped forward slightly, to get my attention.

"The venom had begun to spread, which means there was nothing I could do." Carlisle spoke softly. "It was Caius that told Bella and Scott what to do, to save you." He looked over at the cold looking Vampire King.

"I could not let my niece lose a mate." Caius said stoically as he turned and walked out of the room. Aro and Marcus chuckled as he watched him leave.

"He was also worried about you." Aro spoke this time as he moved over to the side of the bed. "Also I would like to apologize for the things between our kinds. You along with the werewolves here are now under the Volturi protection. That means if any of the hunters come after you, we will retaliate with war." He bowed his head to Scott, Bella and myself. "Your pack is safe from the vampires." He then backed away to stand beside Marcus.

"What's the catch?" Bella growled and I stiffened because she knew these leeches better then us. "I can see a but coming." She was standing in front of Scott and I at this time.

Just then Jane and Felix came into the room behind Aro and Marcus. "I want to meet your father, Charlie Swan." Aro tilted his head to the side. "I would like to see for myself that he is not a threat to us and our animosity." His eyes narrowed when Bella snarled, baring her teeth.

"No." Bella was on edge of ripping Aro apart.

"He means Charlie no harm, Bella." Carlisle spoke up trying to defuse the situation but it was only making things worse.

Bella's head snapped to Carlisle. "Like you didn't mean me any harm." She bared her teeth as she looked back at Aro. "If you are to see Charlie, I want the La Push wolves there along with the hunters. If you so much as look at him wrong, I will personally take your sparkling ass out of the equation, is that clear?" I feel she meant business as she stared down Aro.

**__****Our mate is strong. **My wolf purred as he calmed down a little. **__****Maybe we have been to controlling. She is able to fend for herself. Look how the vampires cower in fear before her.**

I turned my eyes to Aro, Marcus and the others. They were indeed fearful of my Bella. Aro was trying to hide it but he was failing miserably.

_You are right, and so was Bella._ I sighed softly catching Scott's eye. I just shook my head turning my eyes back to the happenings in front of us. _I think it's time we let our mate decide for herself. She is an Alpha as she has told us more then once._

**__****I agree.** My wolf answered as I heard Aro answer Bella's question.

"Perfectly clear, dear Isabella." Scott and I both growled at the way he said her name. "If you will make the call, we shall meet your father then be on our way." He turned and left the room with Marcus following along with the guards.

I could see that Bella was worried even though she put up a good front. Looking over at Jake, I could see the worry in his eyes. Cora smiled as she pulled Jacob from the room, leaving Scott and I alone with Bella. I cleared my throat causing Scott and Bella both to turn to me. I held my arms out and Bella crawled into them finally breaking down. Scott sat beside us as he rubbed her back. I started to purr which caused Scott to start. Bella was soon drifting off to sleep as she calmed down. I layed her down between Scott and I.

"I've been thinkin'." I whispered as to not wake her back up. "Maybe we are to controlling of her." I glanced up to see Scott nod.

"I agree." He answered as he brushed her hair out of her face. "All we need to do now is call Charlie. You know how strung tight she's gonna be when her father is near Aro." His eyes met mine and I could see anger as well as concern.

"I know." I thought for a moment. "Shouldn't Stiles and the others be out of school?" I raised a brow in question.

"Yeah," Scott went to get up but I stopped him. "What?"

"Cora and Jacob can go and talk to Charlie while you go call Stiles." I looked down at Bella. "I'm still not up to moving just yet. I'll stay here while you go do what needs to be done. Tell everyone to meet us here. I don't want anyone talking to the Volturi Kings or guards until Charlie get's here. Cora and Jacob along with Sam, Paul and Embry can go bring Charlie and Chris."

"Sam, Paul and Embry ain't here." Scott said getting up softly. "Leah and Seth, a couple of other shifters, came." He shrugged as he stood and gathered his phone making his way to the door. "The girl is a little upset but things happen. From what I understand it's an imprint thing that happened to Cora and Jacob. They'll be staying until Charlie and Bella go back to Forks, if she goes back. I also want Stiles and his father here. Just in case." His eyes went to her then he walked out the door.

"Sounds good." I told him as he left down the hall, deciding to close my eyes and sleep a little bit longer.

I had Bella in my arms and knew that Scott was safe. Everything was alright at the moment, and I couldn't help but pray that things wouldn't get any worse. I knew that there would be a fight when Charlie arrived with Stiles, his father, not to mention if the twins bring Lydia. I shivered a I buried my nose in Bella's hair. Some problems were taken care of now all we had to do was deal with the rest.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Argent's House – 4:00 PM*~)**

Chris and Charlie were sitting in the living room when Allison, Issac, Lydia, Aiden and Ethan came through the front door. Chris stood with his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face.

"Since when do we allow werewolves in this house?" He raised a brow at Allison in question.

Allison froze on spot with Issac at her side. "Um..." She looked around, before looking back at her father. "Since Scott started coming over." She smiled sweetly, knowing she had her father there.

Chris shook his head and sat back down. "Come in that way you can introduce yourselves to my new deputy." He waved them in the living room. "Charlie agreed to take the job since Bella wont be able to leave her mates. Plus Stiles father needs a deputy since the other one was killed by the Darach."

Aiden stepped forward along with Ethan. "Names Aiden and this is my twin Ethan." He smirked as he looked over at Chris. "We're also werewolves but we can fuse together to create a bigger wolf."

"Nice to meet ya son." Charlie stood and shook Aiden's hand, that was stuck out. "Nice to finally met real werewolves. My friend Billy thought the boys of La Push were werewolves until they met Deucalion."

Chris cleared his throat. "Deucalion is one of a kind." He motioned for the others to take a seat. "There is another reason I believe Deucalion is staying around here not to mention that Peter has disappeared." He looked at Aiden and Ethan. "He has finally found two members of his human pack, alive and well. Would any of you do anything else then stick close?"

Every wolf there shook their head in agreement that they would do exactly what Deucalion would do. Just then there was another knock on the door. Allison frowned, going to the door as Issac grabbed her pulling her back as Aiden moved to the door and opened it to reveal Jake, Leah, Seth and Cora.

"There's a problem." Cora said, pushing her way in door. "The Volturi have asked for an audience with Charlie." her eyes went to Charlie who stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Who are the Volturi?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"They are the leaders of the vampires." Chris said as he looked at Charlie. "They set laws were humans are not aloud to know of their existence. If a human does find out, they are either killed or changed. Aro, Marcus and Caius wish to see you because of the fact you are human, along with knowing the secret."

Charlie thought for a moment. "They're the kings of the Vampire world?" He looked around at everyone nodding their heads. "Then I would love to meet them. I could tell them a thing or two about ruling a group of people. It seems their rules and laws ain't for shit."

Jake and the other wolf shifters started chuckling. "You're just like Bella." Jake snorted as he wrapped an arm around Cora's shoulders. "Just remember that they are human drinkers and don't care for innocent life." He warned Charlie.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Jake. "Boy, you do remember who you're talking to?" He looked around at everyone. "I don't give a shit if they're vampires, werewolves or witches. They were still human at one time and I think they need a reality check. Bells and I will be just the one to give it to them." With that he went back upstairs to grab his boots.

Chris shook his head as he turned to the others in the room. "Just watch out for him." He smirked as he realized that Charlie may just put the Volturi in their places. "Even if he is a werewolf descendant, he's still mainly human."

Everyone nodded as they waited for Charlie. Jake and Cora walked out of the room to call Bella to let her know that Charlie would be there shortly. Aiden had Lydia around the waist as she stood in front of him. Ethan sighed as I looked at his brother. Danny wasn't in the secret but there were many of times that Ethan wanted to let him in on it but then again Ethan knew that Danny wasn't his mate. Of course Ethan didn't think that Danny wouldn't accept him if he knew. Shaking his head, Ethan looked around the room and hoped that the human, Charlie, understood what he was getting into.

"How is Bella taking this?" Chris decided to break the silence. "I wouldn't imagine she was to thrilled with Aro's decision to meet Charlie." He looked at Cora, Leah, Seth and Jake.

Cora smirked as she crossed her arms. "That's one way to put it." she chuckled as she looked at Leah who looked rather bored to be there. "She nearly killed Aro where he stood. She was in a very bad mood when we left. In fact, she sent Leah, Seth and Jake here along with me to escort Charlie to Derek's loft. She also wanted you and the others there. Where's Stiles?" She looked around.

"He's at home with his dad." Lydia popped up beside Aiden. "Should I call him?" She looked at Cora with a frown.

"Yeah, Scott wants him and his dad there." Cora told her as she sighed looking at Leah. "He don't want Aro to have anything else to stay for. You might as well come because you're _human._" She smirked as Lydia growled humanly.

"I'm a banshee thank you very much." She snorted turning her back on Cora.

Just then Charlie walked down the stairs, looking ready for battle. "Alright let's get this show on the road." He said as he looked around the room. "I know Bells hates me being late." He cracked a smile as he started towards the door, with everyone else following.

Charlie just wanted to get this done and over with. Of course he had a few things to say to the 'Kings' of the vampires. If they knew how to rule then they wouldn't need to show up here. Mentally snorting, Charlie could feel that a change was getting ready to happen. He only wished he knew what.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now what do you think will happen when Charlie meets the Volturi Kings? And remember Charlie is a descendant of Deucalion while Renee is a human descendant of Caius. Shocking I know but he was the only one that has blond hair even if it is almost white. :)! Til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 17 – Fatherly Advice & Planning

**Chapter 17**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the next chapter. If I mess things up, tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka. Also in this chapter, I will be guessing Renee's maiden name. It was before she was married to Charlie or Phil.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

**__****Animal Sides' thoughts**

**__****~Pack/Mate Communication~ **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – Derek's Loft – 6:00 PM*~)**

As the time passed, I worried because Deucalion hadn't been around in a while. Neither Derek nor Scott knew where he had to go and I don't think the twins would know but I would ask them as soon as they arrived. Scott had called Stiles along with Boyd. Boyd had told Scott that he didn't want anything to do with the pack or werewolves any more because of the fact Erica had died for it. I understood because I had a feeling they were mates. Sighing, I walked over to the window and looked out. I knew that Carlisle and Esme would be going back to Volterra with Aro and the other two kings but I couldn't help but worry what would happen to Emmett and Rosalie. They knew nothing of a life like that. They were use to structure or living on their own but they didn't know the life of truly being a vampire. I could only guess because of the meeting with James and Victoria. They gave me a perfect insight as to what vampires really think of humans.

Just as I started to feel my thirst start to rise, I saw Charlie and the others arrive. I looked at Jasper and saw his eyes turn completely black. I shielded him from everyone's blood lust including mine. Turning to Rosalie I saw that her eyes were also black. I couldn't help but frown at this because even when she was upset towards me, her eyes were never completely black like now. I was about to say something when Emmett growled and locked his arms around Rosalie's shoulders as Stiles came in the room with Leah behind him. In a flash, Leah was in front of him in her wolf form with her teeth bared. I shielded Rosalie from Stiles scent along with Jasper. Right then and there I knew that Stiles was Rosalie singer. From what I was told, she had never ran across her singer before while Emmett ran across two in his short lifetime. As soon as Rosalie's eyes returned to normal, she started to whimper and even I could see the shame in her eyes and on her face.

"Rosalie, why don't you and Emmett go hunt?" I suggested as I turned to Alice and Jasper. "Alice, I can see that Jasper also needs to hunt because of the blood lust in the room." I nodded as I cut my eyes to Stiles and Rosalie.

Her eyes glazed over as she also seen I needed to feed as well. "Of course." She said jumping to her feet. "Come on, Jasper. I need a hunt and so do Rosalie and Emmett. I'll see if there is something we're needed for."

With that they all jumped out of the window, rushing off into the woods before any humans could see them. I nodded as I turned and noticed that Aro was rather upset because they were allowed to leave but that didn't bother me as Charlie walked in and his eyes narrowed on Aro, Marcus and Caius. The look in his eyes were of one that I've only seen when he was interrogating someone for a crime. I swallowed as I shielded him in case he did piss off Aro or one of the other vampires enough that they wanted to take a bite. I didn't want my father to have to deal with being changed. I could remember the sheering pain I felt when James bit me. Cora, Jake, Seth, Allison, Lydia, Aiden and Ethan moved into the room as their eyes were locked on the vampires. Chris was also there with Stiles father, sheriff Stilinski. I don't know his real name.

"Now that we are, more or less, all here, why don't we begin with introductions?" Aro clapped his hand causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow at him in question. "I am Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He motioned to both of them. "And these are the members of our guard Jane, Alec, Felix and Heidi. The reason we asked to see and speak with you is because the only thing we have on our side at the moment was animosity. Do you know what that means?" I could see that Charlie was rather pissed as it was and Aro talking down to him was pissing him off even more.

"I understand perfectly clear." Charlie snarled rather inhumanly. "I also understand that, that prick right there, a so called leader let a boy run the coven and I want them condemned for what they did to my daughter." He pointed to Carlisle. I could see the hatred on my father's face. "Where's Eddie boy anyway? I want to personally lit his sparkly dick on fire." He turned to look around the room.

"I'm afraid to say you are to late to 'set his sparkly dick on fire'." Caius said as he stepped forward. "Your daughter was the one who had that privilege." He nodded towards me standing slightly in front, between, Scott and Derek.

"Good." Charlie snorted then turned to Aro. "What's going to happen to Carlisle?" His eyes narrowed as his arms were close to his pocket. I frowned when I seen a outline of a old lighter.

_Shit._ I mentally growled as I watched as Charlie's hand went into his pocket. _I hope he isn't going to do what I think he is?_

**__****I do believe he is.** My animal said as I turned my attention to Charlie, who had murder in his eyes.

Aro frowned at Charlie as he took a step back. "He shall be punished according to the rules." His eyes went to Caius. "In fact, Caius is responsible for their punishments. While Esme may get off slightly Carlisle will bare the blunt of the punishment for his crimes of revealing, then leaving a human that knew about us." His eyes came to mine then returned to Charlie's.

"Mind if I give him something to remember me by?" Charlie smirked and I knew that smirk only to well. "As a kind of punishment?" He raised a brow at Aro.

Aro scoffed as he stared at Charlie. "What could a human do to a vampire?" His eyes were narrowed in challenge. "Vampires are immortal."

"Not to fire though." Charlie chuckled as he wiped out his lighter, flicked it bring the flame to the tip then tossed it over to Carlisle, who wasn't able to catch it in time and his silk shirt went up in flames. I couldn't help but laugh as the other vampires snarled as they watched a human set a vampire on fire.

I quickly threw my shield around Carlisle and withdrew it until there was no air inside. The fire burnt itself out and Carlisle was no longer the handsome doctor as he use to be. You could tell that he was set on fire because of the venom leaking from the wounds. It looked as though the top layer of 'skin' was burnt off and now the underlying skin was out in the open. I could see Carlisle wince as he stood. I withdrew my shield and watched as Esme helped Carlisle out of the room. The vampires in the room were glaring at Charlie, well other then Caius. He was looking at my father with awe and shock.

"Now, that's what I call punishment." Charlie sounded proud as he watched Esme held Carlisle to stand.

"Aro he needs to feed." She whispered as in a question.

Aro tilted his head to the side. "No, he was must endure his punishment." He then turned his eyes to Charlie. "Forgive my ignorance, I shall make sure that things are conducted rather differently."

"I should hope so." Charlie narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "How old are you?" He asked.

Aro looked taken back. "Around 3000, give or take a few decades." He frowned slightly. "What does this have to do with anything going on here?" He motioned around.

"Because I'm only in my 40s and I know that you need knew rules." Charlie was a straight forward speaker. "Instead of keeping the humans in the dark, why not help with the officials? Help with the people on death row. You can see into their thoughts to see if they are innocent or not."

"I shall take that into thought." Aro nodded as he turned to his brothers. "I believe there is nothing else we can do. Let us retire home."

Marcus turned to me and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality." He then turned and walked out of the room.

Caius didn't say anything as he nodded to me then walked out of the room, followed by Carlisle and Esme who were escorted by Felix and Jane. Alec and Heidi followed after Aro since he was the last one to leave. I breathed a sigh of relief as the Volturi left the room and area. With my mental shield always around the building I was in, I could tell exactly when they walked out the front door. I could see everyone calm down as soon as the Volturi were gone. When I felt four different sets of minds come back under my shield, I placed a shield around Stiles. I didn't want him to get bitten since he was Leah's imprint. I was just about to say something when Alice barged in with a frantic look on her face.

"Something's happened." Her eyes were wide as she looked around the room. "As soon as Bella killed Victoria, the army that was coming vanished." She took a deep breathe before she continued. "Just as Jasper and I were hunting, I had a vision that we were fighting newborn vampires along with werewolves. I couldn't see who was leading them." I could see Alice start to shake and when Jasper's eyes turned black and I she was scared.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked looking behind them. "I shielded Stiles and Leah that way Rosalie doesn't have to worry about hurting him." I could see the thankful look in Leah's eyes.

"Emmett didn't think it was wise fer the two of 'em ta be in da same room." Jasper spoke up as he held Alice. "Isn't ther' anotha' wolf?" He looked around with a frown. "Deucalion, I believe."

"Where's Peter?" Cora asked beside Jake. "I haven't seen him since we fought the Darach and the alpha pack." She looked around and I realized she was right. Deucalion was also around here somewhere because of the fact his scent was close by.

"I'll find him." I told her as I turned and went to the window. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a shadow move in the woods. I threw my shield out and could feel that it was Deucalion.

**__****~You can come in now, the Volturi are gone.~** I knew that was what he was waiting for. I turned back to the others. "He was outside because of the fact he didn't like the Volturi." I smirked when the loft door opened and Deucalion came through the door into the living room.

"Do you know where Peter is?" Scott asked right off the bat. "No one seems to know where he is?"

I could hear a flutter in Deucalion's chest. "Where is he, Deucalion?" I asked stepping forward. "Tell me or I will force it out of you!" I snarled my eyes going dark purple.

"I'd do it, she ain't playin'." I heard Jasper say behind me some where.

Deucalion looked from Jasper to me. "He finished Jennifer and went North." He told me as his eyes flashed. "If he comes back, we can deal with him."

"Could he be leading the newborns?" I asked turning to Jasper. "Has that ever happened before?"

Jasper frowned as his arms tightened around Alice. "It only happened once." His eyes got a far away look. "Just 'bout three years afta' I was made, a werewolf was leadin' one uf thee otha' war lords' army but I took it down just like a vampire. I've only seen it once."

"That's all I need." I nodded to Jasper. "Since Peter is coming back for god only knows why, we need to get ready. Alice can keep a watch while the ones that can fight will teach the ones who cant. Jasper, I know that..." I didn't even finish.

"I'd be my pleasure ma'am." Jasper tipped his invisible hat. "Rosalie an' Emmett also know how ta fight. Taught 'em myself."

"Then that's what we'll do." Derek said agreeing with me. I could feel his pride through our bond.

Scott nodded taking my left hand since Derek had my right. "I agree with my mates." he looked into my eyes. "Bella is an Alpha female, after all." he smiled and I felt Derek squeeze my hand in an agreement with what Scott said.

******(~*Charlie's Pov – Derek's Living Room – 7:45 PM*~)**

I could tell that Bella was finally happy. The Bella I knew wasn't the girl that followed Edward around like a little lost puppy but stood her ground and stuck to what she believed. I smiled as I watched her interact with the two mates. I could see that it would take two to deal with her and even looking at Jake, I could see that he was happy for her as well as himself. I didn't want to admit but Cora was very pretty as well. But no one was prettier then my Bells. Not by a long shot, but then again I am her father. I chuckled inwardly as I sighed sitting down then realizing I still needed to speak to Bella as well as Scott and Derek. I stood and walked over to the three of them and cleared my throat. Both Derek and Scott stiffened as they turned to see that I was standing here instead of someone else.

"Would you mind if I spoke to the both of you?" I looked at Bella with a straight face. "Alone?"

Bella looked nervous as she bit her lip. "Sure dad." She looked me over. "You left your gun at home right?" I could tell she was halfway serious, halfway playing. "I would also like _both_ of my mates back in one piece." I could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Of course, Bells." I offered a smile but I knew she saw through it as she narrowed her eyes at me. "I left the gun at home. Plus, Chris wouldn't even give me one." I pouted as I turned to Chris, who held his hands up which meant 'I'm staying out of it' gesture.

"It's ok, babe." Derek whispered as he kissed her on top of the head. "I understand that your father wants to speak to us. It's only natural."

His eyes were locked on me. I had to admit this boy had balls. I just raised a brow as I turned to Scott. I saw his eyes flash and didn't really know what it meant but just tilted my head to the side. He flashed a smile as he bent down and kissed Bella before turning and nodding to me.

"Let's go." He smiled as he held his hand out for me to lead the way.

I just nodded as I walked out of the living room and headed to the far end of the loft. When I walked into the gym, I stopped and turned to see that Scott and Derek were standing there with their hands in their pants. Derek had shut the door behind them that way we could have some kind of privacy. I looked the two boys over and realized that they were just about perfect for my Bella but I wouldn't say that out loud. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at Derek since he seemed to be the oldest boy to me.

"Where do you tend to my daughter at?" I asked in a father's tone. "I think the loft is nice but if you want to have a pack, you need somewhere to house them." I raised a brow in question. Scott even looked at Derek.

"I was planning on fixing my old house." Derek shifted his feet. "It has enough bedrooms plus there are places to keep new werewolves that arn't use to the change. The only problem is that it was burnt down and needs to be rebuilt."

I nodded as I thought about what he said. He was going to rebuild his house that way my girl could have a place to call her own. I smiled as I looked over at Scott.

"And you?" I asked seeing him drop his head. "What are you going to do?"

Scott sighed as he looked up at me. "I don't have a job because I'm still in school. All I can tell you is that I love Bella with everything I have." He looked at Derek. "If need be, I will move in with Derek and help rebuild the house. The pack can help and with the vampires' it shouldn't be to hard to do."

"Then you have my blessing but I would like you three to get married if you are going to have kids." I smirked when Derek and Scott drained of color. "Don't worry, it don't have to be legal. I know more then two people cant get married." I rolled my eyes at the boys.

Just then I saw Derek and Scott stiffen as a knock came to the door. I frowned as I walked over and opened it up revealing a little pixie and a blond haired vampire. Alice skipped into the room as Jasper bowed his head as he passed me. I then noticed the bite marks but instead of being weary, I wondered how such a person could survive an ordeal and become better then what they were meant to be. I shook off those thoughts as I looked at Alice smiling widely. I had a feeling she knew something I didn't but then again I always had that feeling when Alice was around.

"Well since we interrupted you speaking with the boys," She smirked over at Scott and Derek. "I would like to tell you that I am able to see the future when decisions are made and what happens because of those decisions, with that being said, I saw what is going to happen and Jasper and I can take care of everything." She smiled brighter as she flitted over to Jasper wrapping her tiny arms around his. "Jasper can marry them, or Emmett. Jasper is the only one that can get your marriage license. I'll be attending to everything else."

"What about the house?" Derek snarled as his eyes flashed. "I want it to be done before the wedding and there is no way that even with the help from you vampires, it still wont be done on time." I could tell that it was bothering him quite a bit.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I've got some friends comin' ta help." His eyes went to Alice who smiled. "They're with me in the Southern Wars. Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Peter has a gift of knowin' when ta show." He smirked as he looked over at me. "They feed tha same way Bella does." I could see that it bothered him, for what ever reason.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asked in a harsh tone.

Alice snorted as she turned back to me. "We may have left Bella but Edward told us that she agreed that we needed to leave to keep her safe." She sniffed even though I knew she couldn't cry. "She was like a sister to me and if Edward hadn't of left, she would have been part of our family. Yet it didn't work out that way. No matter what Bella is, she is always apart of my family. She's the only human that hasn't been afraid of our family, even after she found out what we were." She had a sad smile on her face.

"As long as you don't hurt her again." Scott snarled as his eyes flashed red. "She's been through to much. She may act tough but we can tell she's not."

"I'm glad someone sees it." I whispered as I sat down. "Bells, has always tended to me and her mother. I tried to do things but I'm not much of a cook." I couldn't help but chuckle when I tried to make macaroni and cheese. I had burnt the water.

"Like I said," Alice smiled as she looked to Scott and Derek. "Don't worry about anything but popping the question to Bella." She cut her eyes over to me as she smiled. "I don't think she'd ever be married, right Charlie?"

I couldn't help but smile. "That's right. Bells never thought of getting married." I smirked looking at the scared faces of Derek and Scott. "You both have one hell of a decision to make. Now since I'm only human, can someone fix me something to eat. And nothing fancy." I narrowed my eyes at Alice. I realized she had a taste for the finer things.

Jasper chuckled as he threw his arm over my shoulder. "I can still 'member how to russle up some sausage gravy over biscuits. Would that work fer ya?" I was beginning to like this boy. "Well Charlie, I feel the same 'bout ya." He winked and I had forgotten that Jasper was an empath.

Jasper and I headed out of the gym, leaving Derek and Scott to the mercy of Alice. I thought it was rather funny actually. Being around Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, even after finding out what they were, was rather easy. I now understood why Bella felt the need to fit in somewhere and how broken up she must have been with their leaving. I was happy with things had went. Not to mention, that just because Scott's father is home, Melissa deserves someone to be there for her and her son, which is mated to my daughter. Not to mention, that Scott's father has no knowledge of what is going on and everyone, including Melissa, wants to keep it that way. From what I understood, Scott's father hasn't been home in quite some time.

I could only guess that the marriage is about over.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Seattle, Washington – 8:00 PM*~)**

Peter Hale moved soundlessly through the back streets as he scented the air for the newborns. He hadn't decided but then again he knew that the pixie vampire that could see the future couldn't see him but only those that she was familiar with. Chuckling, Peter finally found the trail of some newborns he had been searching for. Jumping up on the roof of the building, he spotted them in a small burned out building that looked as though it had a basement. A older newborn was in charge as he yelled and screamed at them to settle down. Peter knew that the newborn vampires' would not settle down until they were shown who was the alpha. It was just like that with young werewolves and he heard that the wolf shifters had anger problems as well.

In one leap, Peter landed in the bunch of unruly newborns, tossing them to the side as though they weighed nothing at all. When one would try and grab Peter he would slide out of the way and knock the newborn away with the back of his hand. Once they were all lying on the ground, shaking in fear, the oldest newborn came forward with a frown on his face. His eyes searching the area around him always on guard. Peter growled low and deep causing the newborns to shutter in fear as the oldest newborn dropped to his knees. Peter couldn't help but chuckle as he circled the newborn that was in charge of the others. Stopping in front of him, Peter knelt down and tilted his head to the side.

"What is your name?" He grinned as the other newborns cowered away from him.

The oldest newborn looked up quickly then dropped his eyes back to the ground. "Riley."

"Well Riley," Peter said standing. "I'm in charge now and you will do as I say, is that clear?" His tone dropped quickly.

Riley was on his feet in an instant. "Yes sir." He tilted his head to the side. "We are no longer Victoria's army but yours."

"Perfect." Peter clapped his hands together as he looked around at the vampires in front of him.

There were so many things he needed to do to prepare them to fight the vampires, that were left, along with the werewolves. The hunters were no match for a vampire. Peter knew this because of the books he read in the Argents' house when no one was home. He knew it was only a matter of time before Bella was his and the wolves in Beacon Hills, along with the vampires, will be no more.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – OOOOO! Peter is now in control of the newborns that Victoria had made. Will Alice and Peter Whitlock be any help with Peter Hale being involved? What will happen when Scott and Derek pop the question? Will they do it in front of everyone? Or do it some where private? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 18 – Training & Company!

**Chapter 18**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the next chapter. If I mess things up, tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka. Also in this chapter, I will be guessing Renee's maiden name. It was before she was married to Charlie or Phil.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

**__****Animal Sides' thoughts**

**__****~Pack/Mate Communication~ **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Next Morning, 7:00 AM – Clearing Not Far From The Loft*~)**

The girls and boys split around 6:30 to start the training. The girls waited for a little while longer before they started. Bella was paired with Leah, Charlotte and Rosalie while Cora and Alice were sparing. Both Scott and Derek didn't want to leave Bella's side but they knew they had things that needed to be done. Bella was also feeling a little under the weather but pushed it off as nerves. As soon as they started to spar, Bella took Leah down and was now teaching her how to stand and move. Since they would be going against werepires, newborns and more then likely werewolves, they all needed to be prepared to take any of the three down. Leah was able to pin Bella the next go around but as soon as Leah pinned Bella, Bella's shield came out and threw Leah off of her. Bella was up on her feet in an instant, her hands over her mouth as she stared at a stunned wolf shifter.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella whispered as she darted over to help Leah up. "I don't know why it did that." She frowned as she tried to calm herself. She knew that Leah wouldn't hurt her.

Leah chuckled as she stood and brushed herself off. "I thought we said no gifts?" She raised a brow at the girl in front of her. "Isn't that what we agreed?" She looked over to Cora and Rosalie. "It's not fair to those none gifted."

"I'm so..." Bella wasn't able to finish as Leah, Cora, Rosalie and Alice all started to bust up laughing. "That's not funny. Stiles would have killed me if Leah was to get hurt." She snorted as she turned her back on them.

"Oh, we were just having a good laugh." Rosalie said in between chuckles. "It was funny watching Leah fly like that." She shook her head looking over at the wolf shifter.

Rosalie and Leah had really hit it off after they past the differences between them. Rosalie could understand that with Leah's shifting it caused her to stop her periods all together and now Leah wonders if she will ever have children. Rosalie sympathized with her because of her craving to have a child of her own. Even though she had Emmett, Rosalie still wished she could give Emmett a son or daughter. She loved him that much that she wanted nothing in the world then to give him the joy but a woman's body had to change in order to get pregnant. Alice also understood even though she had no knowledge of her past before turning into a vampire, she wished she could also give Jasper a son or daughter but for Vampire woman it was impossible.

Bella pouted. "Yeah at my expense." She growled as she walked over and sat down. "Why don't you guys keep sparing while I rest for a few minutes?" Bella waved her hand dismissively at them.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie and Alice both asked at the same time. "You look a little green." Alice finished as Rosalie, Leah, Cora and Alice all moved over to where Bella was sitting.

Bella nodded and smiled. "Fine." She whispered as she leaned against the tree. "Just a little upset to my stomach." She frowned as she yawned. "I think something didn't agree with me." She rubbed her upset stomach.

Alice nodded as the five girls paired off and continued the sparring session as Bella kept an eye open. As she sat there, she thought back to everything that had happened since she was left by the family that she once loved. She was bitten and turned into a werepire, not to mention her mates were both werewolves and alphas to boot. Sighing, Bella watched as Rosalie worked with Leah. She was a lot faster then the other shifters and Bella had a feeling it had to do with her being female. She was thinner and sleeker which would give less wind resistance. Just was Alice was pinned by Cora, Alice's eyes glazed over and Rosalie was beside her in an instant. Bella was up on her feet in the next as Alice came out of her vision.

"What did you see?" Bella asked as she grew closer to her friend. She kept an ear open in case an attack was on its way.

Alice snapped her eyes to Bella. "We need the males here." She spoke quickly. "There is a small group of werepires coming." Her eyes were frantic as she looked around. "They're coming for Bella."

Bella growled as her eyes changed colors. "They're already here." She snarled as four werepires came out from the woods. "Girls go get the guys." She crouched ready to fight.

Alice and Rosalie nodded as they took off. Cora stayed behind in case Bella needed any help. She stayed close by Bella as the four male werepires circled them. Bella and Cora were back to back as they readied for an attack.

"Which one of you is Bella?" The oldest looking werepire called out to Cora and Bella.

"Who wants to know?" Cora snarled as she looked at the two in front of her.

The oldest stepped forward. "I do because of our leader wishes for Ms. Bella's hand." He looked at Cora then back to Bella. "Now which one of you will we be taking back with us?" He smiled widely as he looked at both Cora and Bella.

"Neither." Bella hissed as she lunged towards the closest werepire to her.

Cora took her signal from Bella and started attacking the two werepires in front of her. She was getting the upper hand until she heard Bella roar. Just as Cora turned, one of the werepires struck her in the stomach with his claws. Everything happened in slow motion from then on out. Bella spun, from killing the oldest werepire, just in time to see Cora fall to her knees with her eyes staring at the hand through her stomach. Bella started shaking as her head dropped and her black hair covered her face. The other werepires thought it would be a good time to attack but as soon as they were close enough, Bella's head snapped up and her face was no longer peaceful. It was full of rage, hate and revenge.

As the last three werepires started to circle Bella, she threw her head back and let out a howl that could be heard across the state. In return, howls could be heard being returned. Her eyes dropped to the werepires in front of her as a smirk spread across her face. She crouched when one of the younger werepires went to lunge. Bella dodged the attack only to be hit in the side by one of the other werepires. Snarling, Bella threw her shield out, tossing the three werepires away from her and Cora. She had stayed in front of Cora to protect her wounded comrade. Bella's beast was out and only those in her pack would be safe from her attacks. Cora watched as Bella took one werepire out at a time before the males along with Leah, Alice and Rosalie came back. Jacob tried to get to Cora but was stopped with Bella slamming him into a tree, pinning him there by his neck.

"She's lost control." Alice whispered behind Jasper. "I knew this would happen. Leah should have stayed along with Rosalie, with Cora." She kept her eyes on her best friend but couldn't help the fear that traveled down her spin. "Everyone needs to leave except for Derek and Scott. Don't turn your back on her just slowly move away. Jake you can get Cora when Bella's occupied with her mates." Alice instructed as she saw in her vision.

Everyone nodded as they backed up slowly along with Jacob. He moved inside the trees and moved out of Bella's sight and would stay that way until Alice gave him the ok. He could tell from where he was standing that Bella was protecting his mate as if she was part of her pack. He could fault her for it but his wolf was wanting his mate by his side. Pushing his wolf down, Jacob waited until it was safe. Rosalie and Emmett moved back along with Leah, Stiles, Jasper and Alice. As soon as they were all out of the clearing, Bella straightened and snapped her teeth at the males in front of her. As soon as Bella was away from Cora, Jacob saw Alice nod. That meant he was able to grab Cora. Rushing to Cora's side, Jake was able to get her out of there before the three alphas went at it. As soon as Jake had Cora, everyone else moved far away that Bella would come after them. In fact they all headed to Derek's house. Alice knew that Derek and Scott would take Bella back to the loft, thus everyone needed to be away from there.

******(~*Bella's Animal Side's Pov – Other's Arrive – 8:00 AM*~)**

The young werepires in front of me were destroyed for hurting my pack sister as a new group arrived. I could smell that one of them were mated to my sister but I didn't know which thus when one of them moved, I snarled. I wouldn't let anyone but her mate have her thus none of the males were allowed to be close to her. I saw a small pixie vampire speak to the others but I payed them no mind. I knew that someone would want to fight me and I would be glad to obliged. When two males stepped forward, I sniffed the air and found they were my mates. I could hear my rational side trying to speak to me but I wanted to have some fun.

As the wolves and vampires backed away, I stood straight and started to circle my mates. The older of the two snarled and flashed his eyes but I just smirked at him. It seemed to piss him off because in the next instant, I was dodging his attacks when I was suddenly hit from behind. I was thrown forward and landed in a crouch. I spun around and found that my other mate had attacked. I snarled baring my teeth showing him that I was in the least happy. He just smirked as they both vanished from in front of me. I spun in time to duck and knock the younger of my two mates feet out from under him. I was then grabbed by the back of my neck by my older mate's claws and tossed into a tree. I hit the back of my head and suddenly I could hear my human half telling me to give her back control.

**__****NEVER!** I snarled mentally at her as I was on my feet and threw my shield around our mates.

I was completely shocked when they ran through my shield and the oldest tackled me since I was stunned. In no more then a few minutes, Derek, as my human half supplied, had his fangs on my neck as Scott came up from behind me and sunk his teeth into the back of my neck. I whimpered and let the human side take back over. I knew that if my shield didn't work on my mates then there was a reason.

******(~*Bella's Pov – Clearing – 8:30 AM*~)**

As soon as I was back in control, I went limp because I knew that my mates were still in their werewolf forms. I could feel Derek run his nose against my neck, causing me to shiver in excitement and fear. I didn't know what he wanted but as soon as I heard Derek and Scott growl deep in their throat, I knew instantly that they wanted me. I raised my eyes up to Derek and found that his eyes were still bright red. In a swift motion, I was spun around where I was on my hands and knees. Scott was standing a little ways back as I noticed he had a feral grin in place, as he watched Derek, who was behind me. I didn't know what was happening because Derek was no longer close to me.

I was about to ask what was going on when I felt Derek rip my pants off and plunged into me from behind. He waited no time as he set a fast pace. My eyes widen as I realized he wasn't letting anything stop him. As soon as I got through the pain of not being use to him, since he was slightly bigger then Scott, I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth. When I opened my eyes, Scott was in front of me, on his knees, with his fly open and his shaft in my face. I opened my mouth as he shoved himself in. I didn't know how long it lasted but in no time I felt Derek stiffen as he rammed into once more, roaring out in pleasure. I also felt him bite down on the back of my neck, remarking me but I couldn't careless. As soon as I felt his seed pool against my womb, and Scott was finished, Derek scooped me up and nuzzled my neck as he ran back to the loft. Scott was right behind us with my torn pants.

"Are you ok?" Derek whispered as he opened the door and lead Scott inside.

I nodded snuggling into his arms. "Yeah." I whispered back as I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Don't be." Scott said as he followed Derek into his room. "It was bound to happen." He had a shit eating grin on his face.

Derek layed me on the bed then went over and grabbed some of his sleeping pants. "Here." He smirked when he saw my pants. "You can wear this."

"Thanks." I took them and tried to move, causing myself to whimper.

Derek frowned as he came forward along with Scott. "We'll help." He smiled softly as he took the pants. "Scott help lift her." He nodded to me.

Scott moved behind me and with little effort, he lifted me enough for Derek to slide the pants into place. I sighed in contentment as I was layed down and both of my mates curled up next to me. Derek was behind me as Scott layed in front. I knew that I was safe even though Peter was still out there. Charlie would be safe with Stiles father watching him not to mention he's staying with Chris until he finds a house here that can fit us all. When both of my mates started purring, I was out like a light. They knew just what to do.

******(~*3rd Person Pov – Seattle, Washington – 10:00 AM*~)**

Peter snarled as he paced the small hallway in his 'home' for the time being. The young vampire and werepires were training with Riley taking command. Peter knew that Alice, the little pixie vampire, could not see him because of him being a werewolf. He had sent the four of his best fighters so far to take Bella and bring her back here. Looking at his watch, he snarled as he turned and headed to the front door. It took him no time to find the young ones in the clearing not far from his little 'home'.

"Have they arrived back?" Peter snapped as soon as his eyes spotted Riley.

Riley was in front of Peter in an instant. "I'm sorry, master." He cringed knowing it wasn't going to be good. "Bella was able to kill all four of them. Our scout watched from the tree."

"Where is she?" Peter snarled as his eyes scanned the group of newborns and werepires.

"I'm here." Came a timid voice behind Peter.

Peter turned to see a young girl, no older then 15, with bright red eyes. "What happened if you don't mind?" He asked placing a hand on the girls shoulder leading her away slightly from the others. "Also what is your name dear?"

"Bree. Bree Tanner." Bree answered as her head stayed down. "I saw that girl -er- woman you described take all four of them down by herself. She seems to have a gift like me." Bree raised her eyes for a split second then dropped them again.

Peter nodded as he turned to Riley. "I want 6 trained to take Bella." His eyes narrowed. "If they fail, then you fail." With that Peter turned and headed back into the house. Bree was left standing with shaking.

"Go back to Beacon Hills and keep an eye on them." Riley snapped at her as eh walked over and started to pick who would be going.

Bree stepped back and covered her scent as she darted away from the group. She caught sight of a young wolf, when she was spying, and she couldn't help that her heart was telling her to go back to Beacon Hills. She wondered if she came forward if the werepire and her mates would take her in. She hated that she was made to harm others but it wasn't like she could stop herself. All she ever wanted was a family to love and protect her but all she found since she was born was nothing but danger and hatred. Bree knew that with her gift of being able to cover her scent, it would keep her out of harms way until she could make for sure that the werepire and her mates wouldn't harm her. Bree made it back to the clearing in record time however when she arrived, no one was there.

Bree sat in the tree for a few minutes before she decided if she could find the young boy's scent. Her eyes were darting all over the place as she dropped from the tree and walked out into the clearing slowly. It didn't take long before she was suddenly surrounded by three giant wolves and six vampires. She could smell a human but she stopped breathing. She dropped to the ground because she knew that this was the end. Whimpering, Bree did the only thing she could do and was curl up in a small ball. It was the only thing that saved her when her parents decided it was alright to beat her. She had heard about the golden eyed vampires and the giant wolves. She didn't know the two red eyed vampires but if they were friends of the golden eyes then she was in deep trouble. The golden eyed vampires had killed Victoria's mate then later Laurent, one of Victoria's friends was killed by the giant wolves. She could smell the boys' scent, that drew her back, but didn't dare open her eyes. If the end was near, Bree didn't want to see it coming.

"Wait!" Alice yelled as she pushed past the wolves. "I saw her in my visions. She is important to us!" She stopped beside the young vampire and placed a hand on the girl. "It's ok, we wont hurt you. What's your name? My name is Alice." Alice tilted her head to the side, with a giant smile gracing her face.

Jasper wasn't to far behind her. Bree looked up at Alice and swallowed as she looked over her shoulder to the male with the scars standing behind her. They screamed at her to run and that he was dangerous. The male just grinned as he kept his eyes on her. She then glanced back at Alice then looked around.

"Bree." She whispered as she caught the eye of Seth. "Bree Tanner, I was found on the streets before I was turned for Victoria's newborn. She disappeared not to long ago when the new leader showed up. He's not a vampire though."

Seth growled softly as stepped forward. His hands were trembling at the sight of Alice and Jasper near his mate. His wolf had told him so. Jasper eyes snapped to Seth's and widen as he read the young wolf's emotions. He knew he had to act quickly.

"Alice." Jasper yelled grabbing Alice, as Seth rushed forward and took Bree into his arm. "I think the pup found his mate." He nodded to Seth as he held Bree.

Alice turned and looked at Bree and Seth with a smile on her face. "Don't worry Bree." She spoke as she looked at Bree and Seth. "As a mate of a wolf shifter you will be brought into the pack. Since Bella and the boys are at the loft why don't we head there now? I know there are things that need to be said." She took Jasper's hand as she headed that way.

"Seth." Leah called to her brother. "You need to keep an eye on her. With some of the mates still human, Bree may have some trouble." She warned him as she headed to the house.

Seth nodded as he pulled his imprintee closer to him. "Come on, I bet that you and Bella will get along just fine." He kiss the top of her head. "She can even help you with your hunting. Bella hunts criminals and drug dealers. The scum of human society."

"Do you think?" Bree whispered as she let the boy beside her, lead her to an unknown place. "You wont let them hurt me, will you?" She couldn't help but ask because she was suddenly rather scared.

Seth stopped and stood in front of Bree, raising her head with his finger under her chin. "If I know Bella," Seth smiled widely. "And I like to think I do to some extent, she will be more then happy to help. If you ask, Jasper might even help. Although I don't know if you would be able to trust him?" Seth could only imagine what Bree would think of Jasper. Even with his wolf shifter eyes, he could see the bite marks that littered his skin.

"Why?" Bree asked as they continued. "Is he that awful?" She suddenly stiffened, her newborn instincts were kicking in.

Seth chuckled as he heard a laugh from the loft. "No." He shook his head. "The guys nice but he was in the southern vampire wars."

Bree's eyes widen. "Oh!" She nodded as she stayed next to the boy she felt drawn to. "And what if they don't want me around?"

"Then that's their problem." He growled as they neared the front door. Seth had placed a hooded jacket over Bree. "You're my imprint and mate."

"Mate?" Bree stopped just inside the building's door with wide eyes. "What does that mean?"

She could feel that she was safe yet she couldn't help but be worried. If their leader found her gone, he would no doubt take it out on her and Seth, as she remembered the short haired woman call to him. When she thought of this boy in danger because of her she wanted nothing more then to run away and hid forever. Seth could sense that his little mate was worried thus pulled her into his arms, scooping her up and heading up the stairs. He could feel Bella's gift at work, which could only mean that Bella was indeed awake with Scott and Derek. He could only hope that Leah had told them about his newborn mate. He would hate to have to hurt one of his packs mates, for hurting his mate, if she did try and take a bite out of Stiles, Lydia or Allison.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Sorry for the delay, I just couldn't get the last chapter just right. I think I have it how. Please let me know if ya like? So what do you think will happen when Bree is introduced? Will Bella and the others be welcoming or not? Not to mention when Peter Hale finds out his spy is gone!? Dun dun dunnnnnn, til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 19 – Actions Taken

**Chapter 19**

******Disclaimer – ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

******Author Note – The only characters are the ones I made up. Of course, if I could borrow Derek Hale -Tyler Hoechilin- I would be even more happy but I don't think he would like that much. Or may be he will! Oh well my dreams will have to stay a dream for now onto the before the next chapter. If I mess things up, tell me. Now onward! :D**

******Note – In my story Beacon Hills is located in Northern California. Between Redding & Eureka. Also in this chapter, I will be guessing Renee's maiden name. It was before she was married to Charlie or Phil.**

_Human Sides' thoughts_

**__****Animal Sides' thoughts**

**__****~Pack/Mate Communication~ **

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******(~*Bella's Pov – Loft Bedroom – 9:30 AM*~)**

I didn't know how long I slept but I could tell it was still rather early. Even with my eyes closed, I could tell that Scott was in the living room while Derek was still in bed with his arms wrapped around my waist. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Derek was watching me sleep. I shook my head as I tried to move but for some reason Derek's arms would only tighten.

"Can you let me up?" I asked as I turned my eyes back to his. "I have to go to the bathroom." I raised a brow in question.

Derek didn't say anything as he nodded letting me go. I sighed as I hurried to the bathroom and shut the door. I had no idea why this was happening but I just ran with it. Sitting down, I sighed when I started to pee. After I was finished, I went over to wash my hands then noticed that I had two bite marks on both sides of my neck. They were close together which if you weren't of supernatural origin, you couldn't see it. I touched them both and heard both Derek and Scott growl. I chuckled when I was suddenly having memories flash through my mind of the clearing. I turned the water off and dried my hands. As soon as I was out of the bathroom, Scott was there scooping me up in his arms and carried me to the living room. He deposited me in between him and Derek as the door opened and I saw that everyone else was still gone.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at them both.

Derek looked at his phone. "A little after 9:30." He smirked looking at me. "You slept for about an hour and a half. I also wanted to let you know your scent has changed." His eyes cut to Scott's then back to me. "Have you noticed anything odd lately?"

"No." I couldn't help but frown. "What are you guys saying?" I narrowed my eyes as I cut my eyes to Scott then back to Derek. "What's going on?"

**__****They are hiding something.** My animal side told me as she paced in her cage. **__****I know if I can feel the sudden change in our body then surely you are able.**

_Of course!_ I assured her. _But I think they know something that I -er- we don't._ I bared one fang slightly at both of my mates.

"Well?" I hissed looking at the both of them.

"You're pregnant." Scott said as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "It could be either Derek's or mine. Or both of ours." I felt him nuzzling my neck.

**__****I figured as much.** My animal side purred as I felt her happiness along with my own and Derek's and Scott's, through our bond.

"I'm..." I couldn't say the words. I never thought I would ever be a mother. "I'm gonna be a mother?"

"Are you ok with this?" Derek whispered as I turned my eyes to him I could see the fear in them. "With having pups with two different males? Even though we are your mates, it can cause you stress." He took my hand as I felt the others coming closer to the loft.

"Just a lot to take in." I whispered lowering my head, taking one of each of their hands. "But as long as I have you two nothing else can hurt me. With my mates beside me, and my family, I can handle anything." Raising my eyes, I saw that Derek and Scott were both looking at me with a smile.

Derek kissed me then let Scott pull me to him. I was kissing Scott when the door opened. I stiffened when I smelled a scent I didn't recognize. I pulled away from Scott and looked at the door as Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Cora and Leah walked in. I frowned when I didn't see Seth. Yet before I could say anything Leah looked at the others and sighed.

"Seth found his imprint." She stiffened and I could smell a new scent coming closer to the loft's building. "She's a newborn vampire that was spying on us. If Alice hadn't stopped us, we would have torn her apart." I could tell she wasn't very happy about what was happening.

"I can barely smell her." I said standing but Derek stopped me with a look. "I can protect myself, Derek." I snapped causing the others to look worried.

Alice suddenly got a glossy look to her eyes and I knew she was seeing something. When she came out of her vision, Jasper smirked as Alice started to jump up and down. She rushed over to me and I was suddenly in her arms.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you!" She screeched, causing everyone to cringe.

"What's going on?" Jake asked slightly confused. Cora was smirking while Jasper tilted his head to the side as he looked between me and my mates.

"I'm pregnant." I said pulled Alice into a hug then walking over to Rosalie. "I would like you both, Alice and Rosalie, to be here to help. I will also need your help Cora." I didn't want her to think I had forgotten her. I looked at Leah who held her hands up.

"Nope, I ain't good with kids." She shook her head as she moved over to the other side of the room. "Seth will be here in a little while." Leah looked at Jasper and Jake. "Go ahead and tell her. She needs to know, in fact I think that Derek and Scott also need to know."

With Scott's and Derek's name mentioned, they were by my side in an instant just as the door opened and I Seth walk in with a young vampire with brown hair and red eyes holding onto his shirt. I could see that she was frightened and just by looking at Jasper, I could tell that her being this calm was not normal. He had dealings with newborn vampire's after all. I tilted my head as I moved around Derek and Scott, ignoring them growling at me because I moved out of their protection. I smiled as I moved slowly to Seth and the newborn. Placing a barrier around the three of us, I held my hand out.

"Seth if you would?" I looked to Seth then back to the newborn.

"Just be careful." Seth whispered moving to the side to let Bree face me completely, without hiding behind her mate. "She's nervous."

"That's an unda' statement." I heard Jasper whisper as he stood in front of Alice. "She's a nervous wreck. If I didn't keep 'er calm, she'd run."

"Her names Bree." Alice said to me. "She was sent by Peter Hale to watch the four werepires that were suppose to take you."

I nodded as I cut my eyes to Alice then looked back at the young vampire in front of me. "Is that correct?" I asked her, knowing Alice wouldn't lie to me. "You were sent here to spy on us?"

"Yes." Her small voice was of a lost girl. "That's when I saw Seth." Her eyes darted to her mate, standing beside her. "The reason he sent me is because I can hide my scent from others." Her eyes dropped to the ground.

I stepped forward, while Derek and Scott growled, and raised Bree's head to look at me. "Do you know what I am?" I flashed my eyes at her. Bree only nodded. "Do you wish to return, or stay here?"

"I want to stay." She whimpered and Seth went to move but I stopped him with a glare. "Pl-Please don't send m-me back."

I was shocked when she launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around me tight enough to make her point. She didn't use all of her strength which I could tell she had control. I rubbed her back and started to hum. I tightened my shield around just the two of us and looked at Seth. I smiled when I saw his worried eyes.

"You may stay." I told her kissing the top of her head. "But I will be working with you and Rosalie." I looked at Rosalie. "With Stiles being her singer, I think both of you need to go with me on a hunt."

I saw Emmett's eyes widen. "But Bellsy?" I could see his worried expression. "You know Rosie and I ain't human drinkers."

"It will keep you from attacking Stiles." I locked eyes with Rosalie because I knew she had never ran across one of her singers before and she didn't want to hurt Leah's mate.

"I'll do it." She straightened, looking at Emmett. "If it will keep me from attacking humans, then I will hunt with Bella." Emmett frowned but nodded tightening his hold on his mate.

I nodded feeling my thirst rise. "Why don't we go hunt now?" I looked at Peter and Charlotte. "The ones hunting can come but those who aren't can hunt in the woods." I nodded watching Alice give me a smile of thanks.

"Be careful." She whispered as she hugged me then tugged Jasper out of the room.

I just chuckled as I took Bree's hand and lead her out the door. Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie, Scott and Seth were following. I knew that Seth wouldn't want to be to far from his mate. Not to mention that with me pregnant, my mates would be up my ass for sometime.

******(~*Derek's Pov – Loft – 12:00 PM*~)**

It had already been two and a half hours since my mates left with the others to hunt in the city. I couldn't help but think that something had happened. Alice and Jasper had returned about thirty minutes ago from their hunting trip yet I still had not felt either Bella or Scott. I had tried to contact them mentally but they weren't answering. I looked over at Leah and saw a frown on her face.

"Something wrong?" I asked causing the shifter to jump.

Leah shook her head as she stood and stretched. "Just worried for my brother." She admitted. "Not to mention for Stiles when Bree meets him. I can tell that Rosalie would try anything to keep from hurting him so I'm not to worried about Blondie."

"Bella, wont let anything happen to any of the humans." I said looking back at the news. "She appreciates human life to much."

"She's always been like that." Jacob said as he walked in beside Cora. "Of course she always attracts trouble." Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh.

"She's rather special." Cora whispered as she looked over at me. "I can tell that she has healed your heart to a certain point." I nodded in knowing what she was talking about.

"Neither of us have talked about it but yeah, she's been good for me." I nodded seeing that Jake had a far away look on his face. "Is everything ok there Jacob?"

I watched as Cora took his hands into hers. "He's trying hard." She whispered as she looked at him, kissing him on the cheek, then turned to me. "He's been in love with Bella since they were young kids." I could see the heartache but I knew it only to well.

"Then I don't see anything I need to deal with." I stood walking over to Jacob, he stood as soon as I was near. "I just want you to know, that Bella will always be your friend. She has even told Scott and I that no matter what happens she will always love you as a brother and _we _have to deal with it." I smirked holding my hand out.

"Thanks." Jacob said as he took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "She's about the only family, other then my father, that knows the real me."

"Well your in good company." Alice said as her and Jasper walked into the room, from their long shower. "Bella should be back pretty soon." She smiled at me as she took Jasper's hand and lead him over to a chair. "Also, school has let out early. Stiles, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Issac and Allison should be here after Bella and the others." I could see she was slightly worried.

"Will anything happen?" Leah asked as she looked at the seer. "Will Stiles, Lydia and Allison be alright in their presence?" I could see the worry on her face for her mate.

Alice nodded her head. "They should be fine." She looked at me. "But there was another attack. Scott and Bella are fine but Rosalie had to hunt again. She had her arm ripped off. Emmett and her will be going straight to their room. He's animal side is out in force." I could see the small shiver in her.

"Ya knew that was gonna happen?" Jasper asked with a frown, wrapping his arms around her. Alice nodded as she leaned into her mate.

"It was needed." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Don't worry." I spoke up. "Bella wont let anything happen." I felt fear for the first time because I needed to worry about my own Uncle trying to take my mate from me and Scott.

**__****He will never succeed.** My wolf vowed as he paced in his cage. **__****We killed him once, we can do so again. Only Scott and us are allowed to touch our mate!**

_Agreed._ I promised my wolf. _No one but Scott and I will ever touch our mate the way we do. If they do, we will kill them slowly._

My wolf purred in excitement of the thought of killing Peter again. If Peter thought he could take the one person that cares for me, he should have thought twice. I would not let Lydia bring him back again. Looking around the room, I could see that everyone was in their own little world. Shaking my head, I stood and headed to the window. I wanted to see when they arrived to access the danger level. I knew Bella could take care of herself but I still worried for her. She was my mate after all. I had trained Scott thus I knew he wouldn't give up unless he couldn't move. I also knew that Peter and Charlotte would also fight next to my mate. I could see the respect they had for her, in such a short time of knowing her. However, Bella had the ability to draw others in, make them want to be with her even if they don't wish it to be. I could only hope she doesn't abuse the power, myself and Scott included.

******(~*Bella's Pov – 1 Mile From Loft – 11:30 AM*~)**

Keeping my eyes open, I looked around the small group as we headed back to the loft. Scott was at my side, while Emmett carried Rosalie. Even I had to admit it was strange to see them with red eyes yet I could see that even after we were attacked, Emmett and Rosalie looked better. I kept my shield around Rosalie and Emmett because I could tell he was rather leery about us being so close to Rosalie with her injured. We had put her arm back on yet she still needed to feed in order for the pain to go away. Peter went back to the city, we hunted in, to get more blood for Rosalie. I cut my eyes to Charlotte, who was told to stay behind, and noticed she had a frown on her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked moving over to her side. "You look like you're a million miles away."

Charlotte shook her head. "Just worried 'bout Peter." She sighed as we continued running slowly towards the loft. "His gift didn't tell 'em 'bout the trouble we got inta." I could see she was worried.

"Don't worry." I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze before I let go. "I was there, not to mention Scott, Emmett, Rosalie, Bree and Seth were also there. Bree did rather good in protecting Rosalie when she was wounded." I cut my eyes over to see that Bree was tucked in Seth's arms as we ran back to the loft. "Jasper said she was rather tame compared to most newborns." I turned my eyes back to Charlotte.

"She is." Charlotte looked over at her. "Even I was a hellion the first month or so." She smirked as her eyes held amusement. "Jasper didn't know what hit 'em when I pounced. I was rather wild."

"Ya can say that again." Peter popped up as he appeared by Charlotte's side with a couple of brown paper bags. "Loft ain't ta far. Can ya make it?" He turned his attention to Emmett and Rosalie.

They had stopped along with everyone else as we grew closer to the loft's building. Emmett tensed as his darkened eyes landed on Peter. His white teeth glistened in the spotty sun light and I could tell he was worried about Rosalie, which meant his rational state of mind was gone. Just as I saw Emmett start to lunge, Rosalie whimpered as she tightened her grip on him. His eyes darted down to Rosalie, suddenly Emmett and Rosalie were gone. I heard a loud smack which could only mean that Charlotte slapped Peter, again. Shaking my head, I headed to the loft where I knew Emmett would take Rosalie. Derek and Scott were nice enough to let them have an extra room that no one was using. Seth and Bree were running beside me as we headed to the house. I hurried across the small patch that had no shade, quickly opening the door that way Seth could bring Bree in.

Even though Bree wouldn't burn in the sun, we didn't need the extra attention about having a sparkly person around. As soon as we were all inside, I lead them up the stairs and into the loft. Emmett and Rosalie rushed right to their room, like I believed would happen. Derek jumped up and rushed to my side as Scott took the blood from Peter and took it back to Emmett and Rosalie. Seth took Bree into his arms and lead her over to the other side of the room. I could see that Jake, Cora, Alice and Jasper were all ready here but there was someone I didn't see. Deucalion. My attention was pulled back to Derek as his hands moved over me, looking for any injuries. I chuckled as he scooped me up and went over to sit on the couch with me in his lap. Scott returned and sat beside Derek, placing my feet in his lap while the others took a seat as we sat there for a moment.

"Did anyone else get hurt other then Rosalie?" Derek asked as he looked around the room.

"Bree was thrown into a wall but she's alright." I said as I nuzzled into his neck. "I could feel your uncle there but he was staying out of sight." I cut my eyes to Scott.

"I couldn't find him." Scott clenched his hands. "I went to try but another werepire came out of the woods to grab Bella. I had to break off and return." He looked at Derek, who nodded in approval. "I couldn't let the bastard take Bella."

"Why didn't ya warn 'em Pete?" Jasper asked as he held Alice in his lap.

Peter closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I didn't know." He flopped down on one of the chairs causing it to groan under his weight. "My knower didn't tell me anythin'."

"Don't worry, Petey." Alice said rather happily. "You guys still have me, if your gift doesn't work." I could see a twinkle in her eye as she smiled at him.

Peter snorted. "At least mine's more reliable." I could see a smirk appearing. "Anyway, why did ya warn 'em? Yer the all seein' pixie?"

"You know how my gift works." Alice glared at him leaning back into Jasper's arms.

"What should we do?" I asked looking around at the group. "Should we go after him? Or should we wait until he comes to us?" I could see that Derek and Scott stiffened along with the others in the room.

Seth tightened his grip on Bree as I felt someone coming up the stairs. Taking a deep breathe, I smelled that Lydia, Stiles and Allison along with the twins and Issac were on their way. I could also smell another wolf that I remembered from when I was stuck with Cora. Boyd had finally showed. As soon as I heard the front door open, I placed a barrier around the humans in the group. Aiden already had Lydia in his arms as Leah rushed to Stiles side. Allison was next to Issac as they came further into the room. I heard Rosalie snarl then Emmett roar as they appeared in the door way. Rosalie's eyes were pitch black as she scanned the room. I stood and walked over in front of her and snarl, her eyes snapped to mine. As soon as I knew I had her attention, I flashed my eyes and growled deeply. I could see a flash of comprehension behind the blackened eyes of Rosalie as I kept snarling at her. I didn't truly understand why this would help but I had to imagine that it was because of our animal side. There needed to be an alpha female that being me. If Bree got out of hand, I would also do this to her. However, she had yet to try to attack someone.

**__****~Stand down.~** I snarled at her mentally.

Rosalie's eyes snapped to Stiles who stood behind Leah, Cora and Jake. **__****~Food.~** She hissed back, taking a step forward. **__****~Smells better then any of the others. He is mine.~**

"No, He is pack." I snapped at her, baring my teeth. "Back off." I could feel my eyes darkening.

Rosalie's eyes snapped to mine as her eyes returned to the red they now were. "Bella?" I could see her becoming rather frightened. "What?" Her eyes then widen as she remembered. "Oh I'm so sorry." I could see her start to tremble as her eyes glazed over with venom.

"Emmett take her back to the room." I told him not moving from my spot.

Emmett didn't say anything as he nodded, scooped Rosalie up and rushed her out of the room and into the Gym where the doors were more stable. I sighed as I turned to the others. I could see that Derek and Scott were worried but they stayed out of it. I sent them a smile as I went back over and sat down in between them. There were other things that needed to be tended to.

"Now about Peter?" Derek spoke up as his arm went around my shoulder.

******(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

******Author Note – Sorry I haven't written for a while but I wanted this chapter to be good thus I had to take my time. Now let me know what you think. Bella tended to Rosalie about Stiles but Bree is still in there with Allison, Stiles and Lydia? Will she be able to keep herself from attacking? Or will Bella have to intervene once again? What will they do about Peter? Stay tuned to find out til then keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


End file.
